Fag Drag
by carnivalparade
Summary: Neglected by his parents, Axel's student, Roxas, never had an easy time with love so he turned to drugs and fooling around with his teacher, Axel Lea. Then one day, he falls for Axel's twin brother, who's single intention is to break the boy. Will Axel be able to save Roxas before its too late? AkuRoku RenoRoku (trigger warnings: drugs, rape, suicide
1. ChapterI

yo welcome to Fag Drag! main pairing is AkuRoku with a side of RenoRoku and maybe some other things as well. warnings are as follows: minors having sex, gay, drugs, smoking, swearing, rape(slightly), angst, frustration, long gaps between updates, a moody writer who constantly hates on the story and wants to quit. youve been warned. if you read my story and like it for some reason, please show your love and support and write me a review (half because its a nice thing to do and it makes me super happy and half because sometimes i forget about the story and reviews remind me to update). enjoy.

* * *

><p>"You know you're not allowed to smoke on campus."<p>

With an unlit cigarette resting between his lips and a lighter in his right hand, Roxas looked up at the person who was speaking to him. His English teacher loomed over him, arms crossed. Roxas closed his eyes, and lit his cigarette. He took a long drag, used his index and middle finger to pull the little white fag from his mouth, and counted to ten. He exhaled watching the smoke linger for a second before disappearing into the air, "I know." The blonde stuck the cigarette back in his mouth, "So what?"

"_'So'_ you could get in a lot of trouble," his red-headed educator snatched the cigarette from his student's hand.

"Hey! Don't be a dick! Give it back! That shit costs money!" Roxas stood immediately, reaching for the cig.

His teacher slipped the cigarette between his lips and sucked hard. He let out a large puff of smoke, "Not a chance. You shouldn't be smoking, little one."

Roxas's middle finger shot up, flipping the redhead off, "Fuck you. Don't call me that." The blonde pulled a new cigarette from the pack he kept in his back pocket, placing it into his mouth.

"I'll take those from you all day."

The blonde groaned, sliding down against the wall to sit back on the ground, "What do you want, Axel? Why can't you be like a normal teacher and send me to the office?"

"I told you before, little one, it's Mr. Lea. You don't call me 'Axel'."

Roxas lit his second cigarette, "Just leave me alone."

Axel sat beside his blonde student, taking his cigarette once again. He ground the first cigarette into the cement, "Why aren't you in class? You that eager to see me? You _know_ I come out here during this period every day."

"Fuck! Will you cut that out?! I just don't wanna go, okay?! I don't need a reason," Roxas reached for his back pocket for the third time. "And don't think for a second that I wanted to see- HEY!"

Flicking the second fag into the grass, Axel reached over to the back pocket of the blonde's skinny jeans, retrieving the pack of cigarettes that resided there.

"Stupid dick! Give it back!" Roxas crawled over his teacher, reaching for his pack.

The redhead laughed, holding the pack just out of reach while holding Roxas down so that the student couldn't stand.

When Roxas suddenly stopped struggling, Axel stopped his laughter and opened his eyes. He found his student's calm face was very close to his own. In a heartbeat, Roxas had his lips over his teacher's. His tongue slid with ease through his instructor's lips. Roxas's tongue ran over Axel's tongue and teeth, taking in the taste of tobacco and menthol. The blonde's small hands worked up and down the older man's body, sneaking up the white button up shirt that Axel never seemed to button completely. His other hand made its way to the redhead's crotch. Roxas rubbed his teacher's jeans passionately, moaning into their kiss.

The moment Axel pulled Roxas around the waist, his student pulled away, breaking their kiss, "You fag." Roxas dangled the pack of cigarettes in front of his red-haired teacher's face, "You're just so easy, it's not even fun anymore."

Axel laughed, "That, little one, is where you're wrong."

Roxas's eyes widened as he examined what his teacher held before his eyes. A small, see-through baggy housing three colourful pills was now in his teacher's possession. "Why- when did you?"

Again, Axel laughed, "I'm always one step ahead of you, dear." He brushed Roxas's golden fringe away from his forehead, kissing it gently. "Don't worry; I'm not going to tell on you."

The blonde pulled away and wiped his head with the back of his hand, "Give those back. They're… not mine." It wasn't a _total_ lie. At the moment, they belonged to Roxas, but he had them to sell, not to take.

"Right, right. _Of course, _they're not," Axel rolled his eyes, giving the little baggy back to its owner. Then, all of a sudden, his face got stern, "You know…" He grabbed Roxas's wrist, pushing the boy's sleeve up, "You're going to kill yourself."

Roxas eyed the scars on his arm; the ones he gained from sticking syringes loaded with heroin and cocaine into his veins. His teacher was probably right; pile the cigarettes and the occasional LSD on top of that, and you had yourself a recipe for disaster. Roxas smiled to himself, "I know."

"Roxas, this is serious. You need help."

The blonde looked up at Axel, "No. I don't. I'm not really addicted and you know it."

"I'm not talking about the drugs, I'm talking about you wanting to throw your life away. That's why you do it. I _know_ you don't have a drug abuse problem and I _know_ you can quit whenever you want. I've seen you do it."

"I only did it because it was for him."

Axel winced at the last statement. He knew _exactly_ who Roxas was referring to.

Reno was Axel's older twin brother. He was all of Axel's bad traits –rebellious, cold, and mischievous to name a few- to the extreme.

Four years prior, when Roxas was only a freshman, Reno came home with the boy. Axel had already known Roxas from their millions of smoking/make out sessions (yes, this had been going on for a while) but never did he expected to see him with his brother.

At first, the two were quite casual; Roxas had a girlfriend at the time and Reno wasn't all for dating, but still being friends with each other came with… benefits. Everything was fine until Roxas started developing feelings for Reno. And Reno, being the manipulative bastard he was, played with the boy's heart, pretending their love was mutual.

The man was a medical student, studying to become a doctor, so he didn't like Roxas doing all those drugs and smoking. And just like that, the boy immediately quit everything. Without a second though, he just stopped. He suddenly had something worth living for.

Roxas laughed, "But in the end, all he did was give me an even bigger reason to hate my life."

Axel looked at the boy with concern, "Roxas, you shouldn't take life so casually."

"Who would miss me, Axel? Who would honestly miss me?" he scoffed and stuck a new cigarette in his mouth. He lit the end and took a short drag, "You know, _Mr. Lea, _if I wanted a lecture, I'd be in class right now. Please don't give me this shit. Otherwise, I'll find someone else to smoke with," Roxas passed the cigarette to his teacher who, without a response, took the fag between his lips and inhaled deeply.

The redhead exhaled, "Fine. Let's just drop it." Axel passed the cigarette back and stood. He stuck his hand into his pocket and handed Roxas a folded piece of paper.

"I'm not gonna call you."

"Ha-ha," Axel faked a laugh. "You're so funny sometimes. Here. You got a detention. No wait… it's even better than that, you got a Saturday detention."

"What the fuck, Axel?!" the blonde snatched the paper from his instructor's hand, scanning it many times as if it would change if he stared at it long enough.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's from the office, not me. I was just told to give it to you."

"FOURTY SEVEN ABSENCES? I don't have forty seven absences!" Roxas protested.

"You're right! Something must be wrong. I mean clearly someone like you _must_ have at least eighty three," Axel said cockily.

"Shut up," the blonde stood, taking a long drag from the cigarette in his hand. "Who's in charge of Saturday school this weekend?"

Axel smiled, "Oh you are just gonna _love_ this one; me."

"Oh fuck me!" Roxas groaned, throwing his cigarette to the ground and grinding it under his shoe.

"How hard, baby?"

"However you like it if it means not coming on Saturday," Roxas grumbled, still staring at his detention slip.

The redhead smirked. He leaned down to Roxas's height, curling a slender finger around the belt loop on his student's jeans, "Oh you'll be _cumming_ alright."

"Really? I will?" Roxas said eagerly. He batted his eyelashes and gave a small, sweet smile, "'Cause I really just can't wait." The blonde wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck. He stood on his toes and pressed his lips over the man's.

Axel pulled the boy closer around his waist, sliding his hands down the back of Roxas's pants. The blonde moaned into their kiss and shivered under Axel's touch. He twisted his fingers into his teacher's hair.

"Not gonna work, baby cakes," Axel said as he pulled away, referring to Roxas's attempt of getting out of detention.

"Bastard."

Axel laughed. He turned his back on the blonde, heading back for his classroom, "See you tomorrow, cutie! Maybe if you suck on something besides those cigarettes I'll turn my back when you ditch detention!"


	2. ChapterII

Roxas tore into his new pack of cigarettes, and pulled out a flawless, white cancer-stick. He shoved it between his lips and fished in his bag for his lighter. Of course, it wasn't in there. The blonde looked around him and picked his jeans up from the floor. Sticking his fingers in a pocket, he found the small black lighter. The boy sighed and flicked his wrist, popping the Zippo's lid open. Bringing the lighter to the cigarette sitting in his mouth, Roxas pushed down on the thumbwheel.

Nothing happened.

Roxas grumbled to himself, attempting again to get the lighter to light without luck. He shook his Zippo. Empty.

"Axel!" Roxas spat, cigarette still in his mouth. He threw the lighter onto the desk he was sitting on and turned to face his teacher, who was buttoning his shirt.

"Mr. Lea," Axel corrected. He laughed, "What do you need now?"

"Lighter," the blonde stuck his arm out. "Got one?"

The teacher kicked his pants from the ground, into his hands. He pulled a lighter from the back pocket and tossed it to his student before stepping into said jeans.

Roxas quickly lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. His pinky and ring finger retrieved the fag from his lips and he threw his head back, exhaling.

"Roxas, put your clothes on," Mr. Lea instructed, buckling his belt and tucking his shirt in.

"'Roxas, put your clothes on'," the blonde mimicked his teacher in a mocking fashion. He scooped the clothes that were on the floor and desk and dressed himself in an almost taunting manner.

The redhead rolled his eyes as his student wiggled his butt at him to slip back into the pants Axel had torn off those skinny legs no more than ten minutes earlier. He walked behind the boy, smacking his behind, "Hurry up, I gotta get back before the other kids start causing trouble."

"You were only gone for like, fifteen minutes," Roxas grumbled, passing his cigarette to Axel so that he could pull his V-neck back over his spikey, golden hair.

"I swear these kids are insane. Delinquents."

Roxas laughed, "And I'm not?"

Axel took a long drag from his student's cigarette. He spoke as he exhaled smoke that dissolved into the air, "Oh no, you definitely are."

Again, the blonde student laughed, "Whatever." He pulled a white slip of paper from his pocket, "Don't forget to fill this out for me."

"Yeah, yeah," the red-haired teacher snatched the detentions slip from his pupil's hands while returning the cigarette. "Just don't let the other kids see you leave."

Roxas gave the man a cocky smile, "Oh yeah. We wouldn't want all the kiddies tryin' to fuck their way outta here."

Axel took a step closer to his student, bending over to be at his eye level, "Oh yes, that would suck wouldn't it?"

"Would it?" Roxas tilted his head, bringing their faces closer.

"It would."

Lips almost touching, the blonde closed his eyes, "then let's make sure we don't let that happen."

Axel smirked as he brought their lips together for just a moment before Roxas pushed him away.

"Well," his voice was casual. "As fun as this has been, I can seriously think of a million better things to do on a Saturday, so I'll be taking my leave, Mr. Lea."

"What a tease."

Roxas laughed as he walked towards the classroom door, "See you on Monday. Period three."

"Hey! What about period two?! Don't ditch my class!" Axel ran after the boy.

"Why not? I hate English!" the blonde complained as the two walked down the school hall. He finished his cigarette and simply threw the butt to the ground. It was a Saturday, so who was gonna stop him?

"I'll catch crap for that later," Axel noted. "Besides, if you ditch it, I'll call you in for mandatory 'tutoring' every day after school."

Roxas glared at the man, "You are a horrible teacher."

Axel smiled big, "I'm not really. In fact, I'm a very good teacher."

"What kind of 'very good teacher' lets his students ditch classes and smoke on campus or _fuck_ their way out of detention?"

"Okay… _educationally_ speaking, I'm a good teacher. Besides, its not 'students,' its just you," Axel said in his own defense.

Roxas shrugged, trying to suppress a smile, "Whatever."

The teacher rolled his eyes, "Oh, and by the way, I'll be coming to your work later after this."

"What?! No! Don't do that! I don't wan-" Roxas's whining was cut off by Axel's finger at his lips. They were just outside his classroom.

"Be a good boy and shut up. Otherwise, you can't leave."

The blonde wrapped his small hands around his teacher's thin wrists. Locking eyes with Axel, he kissed the man's fingers teasingly.

The redhead pulled his arm from the blonde. He kept his voice low when he spoke, "Go before you get caught. I'll see you later."

"I better not see you!" Roxas frowned. Axel just winked and returned to his classroom. The blonde rolled his eyes and walked down the hall. He stepped out of the school building nonchalantly and walked towards the bus stop, "My fucking ass…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Irasshaimase<em>!" the unison of cheerfully cute voices welcomed a certain redhead as he walked in to his favourite café. A young girl with blonde hair was dressed in pink and white. She smiled at the teacher, "Mr. Lea! I haven't seen you here in a while. Usual seat?"

"I've been busy Naminé," Axel replied warmly to his female student. "Yes, yes usual seat."

"Hai! Douzo kochira e!" the blonde smiled, speaking her required lines, requesting the teacher follow her to his seat. Naminé led the man to a booth next to the window, "Your waiter will be with you shortly." The girl smiled and turned to leave. She walked to the back of the café where the employee back entrance door resided. Outside she found Roxas sitting on the ground, "Rox, you got a table."

"What? I'm on break! Nam, don't gimme tables when I'm on break," Roxas stood, walking back into the backroom.

"Sorry Rox, it was a request."

Roxas sighed loudly_._ He slipped his black vest on then fixed his tie. He doubled checked the mirror to see that he was in proper uniform before sliding out into the customer-filled café.

"Hello Mr. Lea! Good to see you again," Roxas gave a sweet smile to his teacher. The blonde was completely different at work; cheerful, sweet, and cute.

Axel loved to see Roxas like this. He smiled, resting his head on his hands, "It's nice to see you too Roxas."

The boy smiled again, pulling a notepad from his apron pocket, "What can I get you today?"

"The usual," he _loved_ saying that.

Roxas scribbled on his notepad, "Okay, so that's strawberry shortcake with extra whipped cream?"

"You got it."

"Would you like anything to drink? We've got a new milk tea in. It's really good."

Axel smirked, "Mh, I'm okay. I've had quite enough milk for today if you get what I mean."

The blonde's smile faltered for an instant, but it recovered just as quickly. Ignoring the last statement, Roxas gave an adorable smile, "Water then. Alright, I'll be back with your order."

* * *

><p>After an hour of talking to Naminé and watching Roxas serve customers in his cute little uniform, Axel stood. He shoved his hand in his pocket and threw the money he found there to the small round table, "Well Naminé, I should be going."<p>

"Awh, stay longer. Our shift is almost over, we can hang out after this," the blonde girl smiled, clinging to her teacher's arm. Like every other girl at her school, Naminé was in love with Axel. Really, what was there not to like? He was twenty-six, tall, skinny, smart, and charming.

"Oh, Naminé. You know I can't do that. I'm not allowed to hang out with students outside of school," Axel smiled at the girl.

Naminé sighed, "We don't have to tell anyone." She smiled, batting her golden lashes, "It'll be our little secret."

Axel smiled, pulling his fingers though the girl's gold locks. He bent down to her eye level, and stared straight into Naminé's baby blues, "Promise not to tell?"

The blonde bit her lip, holding back a playfully seductive smile, "Swear."

Her instructor moved in, his lips near the girl's ear, "You know which car is mine. I'll wait." Then he stood up straight and tall, turning towards the café door. "See you at school! Bye kiddies!" the man called over his shoulder just as he made his exit.

"That guy… he is too annoying," Roxas said, shoving his tip in his pocket and wiping the table Axel had just been at.

Naminé turned on her heals. The skirt of her dress flared out as she spun, "He is too _hot_!" She sat in the seat her teacher had just been in.

"He's a pain. All he does is bug me," Roxas sighed, plopping down in the chair across from Naminé.

"Well maybe if you would go to class."

Roxas scoffed, "There's no reason to if I can learn everthing faster _and _without some big-headed adult acting all high and mighty and telling me what to do."

"Roxas! Naminé! Back to work! Finish cleaning!" the sound of their boss' booming voice caused the two blondes to jump to their feet.

* * *

><p>When Roxas and Naminé left the café it was already dark. The blonde boy shoved a half-smoked cigarette between his lips, one that he hadn't managed to finish before he went in to work. Roxas turned to bid Naminé his farewells so he could leave and shoot up, but the blonde girl grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the parking lot.<p>

"Nam, where are we going?" Roxas grumbled and whined like a child.

"Wherever," she said looking back at the boy and pointing a thumb towards Axel's car.

The boy groaned, "Naminé, why? You know I don't like him. All he does is bitch and moan."

"Maybe you could try actually coming to class. And so what if _you_ dont like him? I do. He's so hot! How can you not think so?"

"I'm a _boy_," the boy said dramatically.

Naminé scoffed, "Yeah, like that's ever stopped you. Mr. Lea is quite the catch; I don't see why you don't like him."

Roxas halted his feet, stopping Naminé from dragging him and further, "Maybe it has something to do with his constant bitching."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Again, maybe if you would just come once in a while."

"I'm passing, what's the point in coming? I don't do anything but sleep when I'm there anyway."

"It's always nice to see you _cum,_" Axel butted his way into the students' conversation.

Roxas made a face and flipped his teacher off.

Naminé, who hadn't caught the meaning behind Axel's comment, smiled big. She latched herself onto the redhead's arm, jumping happily, "I'm glad you waited!"

"I'm not," Roxas said bitterly. His cigarette had long since burnt down to the filter and he had only managed to get one good drag from it. He flicked it away before reaching for a new one.

Ignoring the boy, Axel smiled to the girl, "Of course I waited."

Naminé batted her lashes, "Could we go to your place? I don't wanna go home tonight."

Their teacher shrugged, leading the two to his car, "Why not?"

"You're not acting much like a teacher," Roxas protested, exhaling smoke as he spoke. He didn't really care what Naminé or Axel did. All he wanted to do was go home.

"He's not home, if that's what you're worried about," Axel said carefully, trusting Roxas to know who 'he' was.

"Who's not?" Naminé asked innocently.

"NO ONE!" Roxas's voice was sharp and urgent. He threw his cigarette to the floor, upset at how easily he got all worked up over 'him.' _Reno…_ he was definitely the _last_ person Roxas wanted to see.

Axel raised his eyebrows and Naminé took a step back, gripping her teacher's arm tighter.

"I should… I should really go home," the blonde boy turned away from the two. The next two steps he took were just shy of running.

Axel shook free of Naminé's hold and reached to grab hold of Roxas's arm. He pulled Roxas close to him, whispering in his ear, "Don't be upset, little one."

Roxas pushed Axel off of him, but still followed when the others made their ways to the man's car. Naminé scrambled to the front passenger seat, which was cool since Roxas didn't want to sit with Axel anyway. He got into the back of the car and sat quietly, listening to Naminé flirt with Axel. He laughed softly to himself at the thought that all these girls were constantly _all over_ Axel, and yet _he was_ the one always doing it with the man.

"What's so funny back there, giggles?" the red-haired man glanced back at Roxas through the rear-view mirror.

Roxas flipped him off and returned to his thoughts. He wondered if Axel had done things with other students too. He always insited that Roxas was the only one, but there wasn't any good reason to believe him. Actually… was Axel single at all? Maybe he was in a relationship and Roxas had just never bothered to ask. Or rather, maybe he didn't really want to know.

The slamming of the car door tore Roxas from his thoughts. Naminé had just left the car and Axel was on his way out as well. The blonde pushed his door open and made his way up to Axel's apartment behind Naminé and their teacher. It wasn't the first time Axel had taken the two to his house. Somehow the rehead was very much unlike a teacher most of the time. Roxas often thought that maybe he just became a teacher to have all these rules he could break.

Axel opened the door to his flat and Naminé walked in first. She made her way to the small couch in his living room. She pulled Roxas by the wrist when he got close enough and sat him down next to her.

"Mr. Lea," she giggled, pulling a bottle from her purse. It was one of those hand blown Tequila Patrón bottles. "Do you drink?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. Naminé was acting like one of those stupid whores at school, probably thinking she was impressing the onlder man, but she wasn't.

Axel laughed, "Of course I do, but _you_ shouldn't." He grabbed the bottle from her hands, "Where did you even get this?"

Naminé giggled a second time, taking her tequila back and pulling at the round cork, "One of my friends works at a grocery store and she steals alcohol all the time." She put the bottle to her lips and tilted her head back.

When the bottle was passed to Roxas, he shook his head.

"Come _on_, Rox. Not even just _one _night?" the girl leaned towards her friend, batting her lashes.

"No," his answer was flat.

"Boo! You're no fun," she pouted.

Roxas crossed his arms, "Well then maybe you two should have let me go home."

"Don't be sucha downer Roxas. Why don't you suck on one of those cigarettes and shut up," Axel returned Naminé's bottle.

The blonde flipped him off, but still had a cigarette between his lips within a matter of seconds.

"You know Roxas, you really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you," Naminé said matter-of-factly.

"You know Naminé, you really shouldn't drink. It's bad for you," Roxas mocked the girl, who blushed lightly, taking another swig of her drink.

Axel rolled his eyes at his two students. Naminé's drink got passed back and forth until it was gone and Axel had brought out at least four beers afterwards. All the while, Roxas had only gone through two cigarettes (which Axel had actually smoked most of) and just listened to the two talk about absolutely nothing.

By 11 o clock, things had finally mellowed out. Naminé had crashed on Axel's couch and, with no one to laugh with, Axel had calmed a bit.

"I'm gonna go home now…" Roxas stood and turned, heading towards the front door when he felt something pull him back down.

It was Axel, "Why the rush, little one?"

"You really don't know?"

The redhead sighed, "M'not gonna to let you go home to do those sort of things."

"There's nothing you can do to keep me here. I'm not supposed to be here anyway. You could get in serious shit."

Axel laughed, "When has that _ever_ stopped you? You smoke with me and have sex with me all the time. So what does it matter if you're at my house? You used to come a lot anyway."

As much as that last comment hurt, considering Axel's drunken state, Roxas ignored it.

Axel slid his hands up Roxas's shirt, playing with his nipples and caressing his chest. The blonde whimpered, his body giving away under his teacher's touch. The man laughed darkly, "Let's play."


	3. ChapterIII

When Roxas woke up, it must have been somewhere between 8 and 10 o' clock. The sun was up, but it didn't feel too late yet. Axel was to his left, breathing softly and sleeping soundly. Roxas sat up. He yawned, then stretched, then cringed. His body was sore. He and Axel must have been at it for a good couple of hours. He rubbed his eyes then flinched. The back of his hand was red and raw and hurt like a bitch and with a good reason too. Roxas was never the type to keep quite during sex, but with Naminé in the house he had to keep his voice down. He had bit on the back of his hand for a good amount of the night trying to suppress his moans.

Roxas turned to his teacher and flicked him in the face. When the man didn't react, he decided that this was his chance to make his escape. He crawled off the bed and gathered his clothes. Putting them on quickly, Roxas successfully left the room without waking his teacher.

The blonde crept into the living room, praying to whoever that Naminé wasn't awake and, even more so, that she hadn't heard the two the night before. Luckily, she was still sleeping on the couch. Knowing her personality, if she had heard the two, she would have either barged in on the two or waited till Roxas came out to confront him. But then again… she had drank half a bottle of Patrón and at least three beers. The girl could never carry her alcohol.

Roxas laughed to himself. She was going to have a mean hangover when she got up.

Leaving the house the blonde took the last cigarette from his pack and shoved it in his mouth. He lit the end and inhaled deeply, throwing his head back and exhaling small puffs at a time. Roxas stuck his hands in his pockets, fishing for his small white phone. Pulling the cell out, he flipped it open and pressed the number two. Holding the phone up to his ear, he waited for an answer.

One ring.

The blonde took a second drag from his fag, exhaling quickly.

Two rings.

Nothing.

Three.

And still nothing. He pulled the phone from his face and just before he hung up he heard a muffled noise.

"Mom?" the cell made its way back to the boy's ear.

"What's wrong dear? Where are you?" her voice was casual. She didn't sound at all concerned. _Nothing new_, Roxas thought to himself.

"Nothing. I was just at a friend's house. Are you home?"

"No sweetie, you know I had work today."

"Okay. Right. I forgot."

"Did you need something, hun?" She sounded distracted.

"No I was only wondering" _so I know if I can go home and shoot or not._

"All right sweetie, well I'll be home later tonight. See you then."

"Okay."

"Bye. Love you."

Roxas closed his phone and slid it back into his pocket. By the time he got off the phone, he had made it all the down the hall and down two, maybe three, flights of stairs. His cigarette was half gone and he still had a long way to go before he got home.

He sighed and put his cigarette between his teeth before shoving his hands in his jacket pocket and looking down. He noticed his shoe laces were untied, and with that came the thought of having never tripped over his laces. Because honestly? No one _really _trips over their laces. Roxas smiled to himself, still making his way down the stairs. He couldn't even step on his laces. He was trying to, but it sure as hell wasn't easy. Then the two times he did, nothing happened.

Roxas jumped down the last four steps, finally making it to the sidewalk. Now all he had to do was walk two blocks and take a bus home. He sighed, not wanting to walk all the way there and tossed his cigarette butt to the grass in front of someone's house.

_ Beeeeebeeeeeeeeee!_

Roxas jumped at the sound of his phone. Pulling it from his pocket, he squinted to read the screen:

_From: Nam_

_ Message: hey where did u go? mr lea and me just woke up but u werent there._

"Tch," Roxas's thumb moved swiftly across the keypad typing a response.

It only took a minute or so to get the girl's reply:

_Message: wut? y? r u gonna come back? ur no fun! I_

Rolling his eyes, Roxas hit reply on his phone, but tripped before he could actually write anything. On his shoe laces and the only thought going through his mind while going down was, _what kind of loser actually trips on their shoe laces?!_

But he never hit the ground. A strong arm caught him around the waist before he could. He was a little dumbstruck at first, trying to comprehend what had happened. All he saw were black cowboy-like boots. Just before he figured it out, the arm that caught him was standing him up on his own two feet.

Acid-wash skinny jeans. Black, studded belt. White V-neck tee.

Red hair.

Roxas took a step back, feeling his lip quiver. His eyes were starting to hurt a bit and he couldn't quite think straight. Closing his eyes, Roxas quickly walked past the man without a word only to have a hand around his wrist to pull him back.

"Wh-what do you want? Let go of me!" Roxas shook his head, eyes still closed.

"Roxas."

The sound of his name made him melt. He was suddenly flooded with emotions.

"Roxas what were you doing over there?"

He pulled at his wrist, trying to get free, "What do you mean 'over there'? I wasn't anywhere."

"Roxas. What were you doing?"

"Reno, let me go!"

"Answer me, Roxas," he insisted, his hand tightening around the boy's wrist.

Roxas whimpered, "You're hurting me. Let go."

Reno said and did nothing.

"I wasn't doing anything anywhere," he lied.

"Don't lie to me! You were with Axel weren't you?" the redhead pulled the boy closer, this time both his hands gripped the blonde's shoulders.

"No!" _why am I lying to him? It doesn't even matter what I was or wasn't doing. I don't need to lie to him._

Reno relaxed. His hold on the boy softened. He bent down slightly, briefly placing his lips over Roxas's.

The boy shook his head, "What do you want? Go away! Don't touch me!"

The man laughed, "What's wrong Roxas? You're shaking. And crying."

"Let me go, Reno. _Please!_"

"Ah, there is nothing I love more than hearing you beg."

_ Beeeebeeeeeeee!_

"P-please just-" their lips touched. "-Leave me-" again. "-alone."

Reno smiled against Roxas's mouth. Roxas could have easily run from Reno if he _really wanted_ considering he wasn't being held tightly anymore.

But he didn't and Reno liked that fact. He still had so much power over the teen. He made the boy weak at the knees and uneasy in the stomach. He made him tremble and moan under the simplest touch.

Reno pressed his palm to the teen's chest, fingers softly caressing the his neck and collar bone. Roxas whimpered softly in response. Reno felt the blonde get stiff then relax as he moved his mouth down to Roxas's neck. He bit at the soft flesh and Roxas shuddered then pushed his palms against Reno's chest. The redhead pulled away and grabbed Roxas's hands, bringing them to his mouth. He watched the boy writhe as he kissed each finger slowly. Quickly, he pulled the blonde around the waist into an embrace. His lips found their way to the blonde's ear lobe, kissing and biting it softly all the way up to his helix piercing. Reno could feel tears from the teen's eyes on his shoulder, but still Roxas didn't even try to pull away.

_Beeeebeeeebeeeebeeeedoooooodoooooooooooo!_

Roxas ignored the phone that was sitting in his pocket. He was shaking and he didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to run, but he couldn't do it. Whay was it that no one was out walking around in the middle of the day to help him out?

_Deedoooooo!_

"Your phone's quite annoying," Reno whispered against Roxas's ear.

The blonde moaned, chills running through his body, "Reno…"

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I hate you."

Reno laughed, "No. You don't."

"I do… why won't you just leave me alone?" Roxas felt weak and lightheaded.

"Because I love you," he whispered in the blonde's ear.

Immediately, Roxas started struggling. He pushed Reno away from him, but lost his footing. The redhead caught his wrist and pulled him back. The blonde, despite being as tired and dizzy as he was, still tried to pull away.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU LYING BASTARD! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

Reno watched tears pour from Roxas's eyes. He smiled.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING _HATE_ YOU!"

The redhead sighed, holding the boy close to him and letting Roxas cry against his chest.

The blonde shook his head to wipe the tears from his eyes. He hit his fists against Reno's chest, "I hate you so much…"

"You done?" Reno asked obnoxiously.

Roxas pushed the man away from him, "Go to hell."

_Beeeebeeeebeeeebeeeedoooooodoooooooooooo!_

The blonde pulled his phone from his pocket.

"How rude of you. We're having an important conversation." Reno grabbed the phone from the boy's hand and answered, "Hello?"

There was a short pause. Then came, "Who is this?"

"Who is _this_?"

Roxas heard Naminé's voice yell, "Shut up! Who is this?"

Reno smirked, "Oh feisty, arentcha?" Then he laughed.

The boy frowned, "Gimme my phone, Reno."

The red haired man leaned down and kissed Roxas's nose.

"Who is this?" the voice was different this time.

"Axel!" Reno cried cheerfully, turning away from Roxas.

There was a short pause and something that sounded like a slamming door then, "Reno?! what the hell?!"

"Nice to hear from you too."

"What do you want with Roxas?"

"What do you mean 'what do I want?' He's my boyfriend. I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"You leave him alone or I fucking kill you, Reno."

"Oh, that hurts Axel. Have you been fucking my baby while I was gone? Hm? Is that why he was over there?" Reno turned back to Roxas, grabbing onto his wrist so that the boy wouldn't run away.

Roxas pulled at his arm, "Lemme go, Reno!"

"Reno I swear you better leave that boy alone. Don't you think you've messed him up enough already?"

"Mm? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well."

"You know Axel, as much as I'd _love_ to talk more about pointless things with you, Roxas and I have some… _catching up_ to do. So I'll talk to you when you get home okay?"

"What are you talking about? I am-"

"I suggest you get that girl home now. Don't want her to be around for all this, do you?" then he hung up and turned to face Roxas. He pulled the boy's arm, causing Roxas to stumble forward. When the two were face to face, Reno forced their lips together and shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Roxas turned his head away from Reno and used his free hand to wipe tears from his eyes, "You jerk, what are you doing? You're not my boyfriend anymore."

The redhead frowned. He walked quickly back in the direction Roxas had come from, dragging the blonde behind him.

"Reno! Lemme go! What are you doing?"

"You heard, Roxas. We have a lot of catching up to do," Reno called over his shoulder, leading Roxas back to Axel's apartment.

* * *

><p>"RENO YOU FUCKIN SHITFACE!" Axel was screaming the moment he walked into the apartment he shared with said 'shitface'.<p>

Reno ignored his younger twin and continued giving all his attention to the blonde bellow him. He smirked, driving himself deeper and deeper into Roxas. The blonde had both hands over his eyes, crying and moaning at the same time.

"Reno! Where the fuck are you?!" Axel shrieked, slamming nearly every door.

Reno smiled down at the boy he knew Axel was really looking for. He bent over so that his lips were next to Roxas's ear. His hand covered the blonde's mouth, "You're gonna have to be very quiet, baby. Understand?"

Roxas whimpered, but nodded.

Reno continued pounding into Roxas until Axel kicked the bathroom door in.

"Get the fuck off of him," the man said sharply.

"Whatever. Just lemme finish."

Then Axel snapped. He rushed his older brother and pulled him from his student. Roxas gasped sharply, but made no effort to move from his spot on the tile floor. Axel pinned his twin to the bathroom wall, throwing his fist at Reno's face. The older man responded by thrusting his knee into his twin's abs. Axel staggered back, bent over and held his stomach.

Reno smiled and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, "You are so impatient."

"Fuck you," Axel mumbled breathlessly.

"You know? I've have quite enough of you for today," Reno lifted his brother by the collar and drew his hand back.

"Reno…"

Reno's head shot in Roxas's direction.

"Don't…"

"Shut it, baby," Reno muttered, returning his attention to Axel. He shot him a glare, and then dropped him to the floor, "I won't wreck such a pretty face." Then he kicked him, once again hitting his stomach, "_Today_."

Axel coughed, blood flying to the white-tiled floor. His vision blurred and his head throbbed.

Reno bent over Roxas. Pulling one of the blonde's hands from his face, he kissed his lips briefly, "You look so irresistible right now." His eyes flashed down to the boy's erection, then back to his face, "Want me to help you with that before I leave?"

Roxas turned his head, "L-leave me alone, Reno."

The redhead smiled darkly, "But you see babe, neither of us got to finish and it would be just _cruel_ of me to leave you like this." Reno massaged the boy's head with his thumb and forefinger.

Roxas gasped and yelped suddenly, "D-don't. Stop it. _Please_."

"Reno, you sh-shit. Don't f-fucking touch h-him," Axel groaned weakly, trying his best to gather the strength to get up.

Reno smirked, ignoring both requests, and licked the underling's lips. he grabbed both of their hard members in one hand, pressing them together, and began pumping his hand. Roxas covered his face once again, moaning loudly and hating himself for feeling this good when Reno touched him. It was so hot and he hated it, but the man just knew where and how to touch him.

Roxas's entire body was shaking wildly within a matter of seconds and his whines and moans were getting louder and more desperate. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from begging the redhead for more. His hands balled up into fists and he arched his body high off the ground.

"Almost," Reno grunted, his hand moving faster and faster each thrust. He reached his climax just moments after the blonde, white semen shooting onto Roxas's abs. He looked down at the blonde who had let his arms fall to the floor out of exhaustion. Roxas was panting heavily, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Reno smiled and kissed the teen on the mouth briefly, not yet letting him catch his breath.

Roxas pulled away weakly, turning his head to face the wall.  
>Reno just rolled his eyes and dove down, licking up some of the mess of Roxas's stomach and grabbing back Roxas's attention. The blonde watched Reno lick his lips then smile devilishly.<p>

"You put on quite the show for my brother, didn't you?"

The boy's face turned a deep red and he averted his gaze one again.

"Fuck you," Axel spat, still clutching his stomach. He coughed a second time and blood again flew from his throat.

Reno laughed then stood, "Too bad Axel had to ruin all our fun. Otherwise I'd probably fuck you till you passed out." He turned to look to his twin, who was coughing and still struggling to get back up. Then he added, "I've missed you Roxas. I almost forgot how good of a lay you were." Then, without another word, he was gone.

Despite the killer pains in his gut and his throbbing headache, Axel stood slowly. He made his way over to Roxas, who had curled into a ball on the floor, as quickly as his body would let him. The boy was a mess. Axel tried to lift Roxas to his feet, but his legs gave out and the redhead had to catch the blonde before he fell over.

Axel lifted the boy, carrying him like a child and let him cry for a moment. He made his way to his bed before gently placing the boy in the middle of it.

Roxas took short, hiccupy breaths, looking up at his teacher. He didn't say a word.

For a while, Axel didn't either. He didn't know what to say. He knew he was partly responsible for what had happened. Axel had known Reno would be coming home and if he had let Roxas go home earlier, the whole thing could have been avoided. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't even do anything to stop his brother.

"I'm sorry, Roxas."

The blonde sniffled. He didn't know how to respond, so instead he just turned away from Axel, burying his face in a pillow.

Axel sighed before leaving the room. He made his way to his living room and dropped down on the couch, groaning at the pains in his stomach. He sighed again.

"What the fuck…"

-  
>an:  
>enter Reno!<br>i get a lot of questions about what happened before with Reno and Roxas  
>but all that really matters is they used to date<br>Roxas had feelings for Reno  
>Reno didnt have feelings for Roxas even though he pretended to<br>they had a messy breakup because of this (which Reno doesnt recognize as a breakup)  
>Roxas hadnt seen Reno since their breakup until this chapter<br>thats all its not really important  
>please review<p> 


	4. ChapterIV

"M-Mr. Lea…"

"So you see here Sora, your essay's structure can't be correct if you don't even know how to make a proper sentence," Axel ignored the girl speaking to him. He pointed to a paper sitting on the desk in front of a brown-haired student, "This here is a run-on, you've turned dependent clauses into whole sentences, and you don't seem to have a good understanding of your punctuations."

Naminé gave the boy a sympathetic look. Axel was a really good teacher, but he had the reputation of being a cold and impatient hard ass.

"Mr. Lea, don't ignore me," Naminé said more confidently than before.

"Naminé, I'm busy right now," the man responded flatly without even turning to look at the girl. He looked up at Sora, "First let's talk about your essay. I'm having a hard time finding your thesis here, so I'm not even sure which side of the argument you're trying to support."

Sora looked down shamefully.

"Mr. Lea, I'm serious."

"Let me explain. You start your essay with the…"

"Introduction paragraph," Sora's slow and careful answer sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Correct. So what you want to do in your introduction paragraph is start with a topic sentence. Be sure the state the issue, _not_ just which side you're taking. Then you want to touch on everything supporting your argument. These sentences later become the topics of each of your…"

"Body paragraphs."

"Exactly. Then at the end, you want to sum all of these into your thesis and-"

"Mr. Lea, what happened with Roxas yesterday?" Naminé asked forcefully.

The man tensed in his seat. Sora's head shot up to Naminé. He _loved_ gossip.

"Sora, wait here please," the redhead stood. He turned and headed to the doorway where Naminé was standing. He grabbed her arm, leading her out of the brunette's range of hearing. Axel stopped in the hall and turned to face his student, "Naminé, you can't talk about a student and a teacher doing something on the weekend."

"Yeah, well don't ignore me next time," Naminé said, crossing her arms.

Axel sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit stressed out."

The girl's shoulders slumped, "What happened yesterday?"

Again, the man sighed, "It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"How can you tell me not to worry? Roxas is my best friend. I don't know who that guy was, but you were totally freaking out on the phone yesterday. What happened to Roxas? Is he okay?"

The man lowered his voice, "He… Roxas is fine. He's at my house now. I told him to stay there for today. He's just not feeling too well."

"Yeah, but-"

"Look Naminé, I've been here since seven o clock. I want to go home. I have to finish Sora's tutoring. Roxas'll be in school tomorrow," Axel ruffled the girl's hair. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Axel sighed as he unlocked the front door to his apartment. The instant he stepped in, the smell of cigarettes filled his nose. He sighed and threw his keys in the small bowl he kept by the doorway. The man headed for his bedroom, where he knew Roxas would be. There he found the blonde lying on his stomach on Axel's bed, cigarette in hand.<p>

"Jesus Christ, Roxas. It stinks in here," Axel noticed the neat row of cigarette butts on the bedside table, an odd habit the boy had. "How many of these things did you fucking smoke?"

Roxas shrugged, "Two packs, probably."

"Two?! What the fuck?!" Axel snatched the cigarette from his student's hand. "You're gonna fucking kill yourself!"

Roxas exhaled smoke in his teacher's face, "And when has that ever mattered to me?"

Axel sighed heavily, trying to calm himself down with little success, "Roxas… What you're doing to yourself… is not good. Why would you want to throw your life away?"

"Really, Axel?! You don't know why?! Are you fucking stupid?!" Roxas sat up quickly, "All right dumbass, how about because I just don't have anythingto look forward to in the future? No? Not good enough? Then maybe it's because I really don't even have a future in general! It could be because every time I try to do something _right_ I always manage to fuck it up or because nothing in my life is ever right in the first place?! Face it Axel, I'm a fuck up and there's nothing someone like me can do with a life that's already going downhill at a thousand miles per hour. I have nothing." Roxas put his head down, burying his face in Axel's comforter, it was a little hard to understand him, but Axel could still make the sentences out, "Neither of my parents wanted me. My mother only stays 'cause she can't handle being by herself. Lord knows what happened with my father. The people who are even a _little _nice to me only feel sorry for me because they know I'll end up dead on the news someday. No one really cares. Reno didn't even care." Axel could hear the boy's voice waver, "He just toyed with me; used me for fun and threw me aside when I became old news. But…" Roxas was quiet for a while. His breathing was unsteady and Axel could see him shudder with every breath. Then he spoke again, "You're just like him. Aren't you, Axel?"

"What are you-?"

Roxas interrupted him then, "You're the same. You're nice to me because I let you fuck me. You were mean to me in the beginning. All you did was bitch at me until we had sex. Then you changed. But… that's the only reason you care, right? Cause I'll sleep with you so easily."

"Roxas that's not true."

"Then explain to me why someone like you would even bother with someone like me."

Axel didn't know what to say.

"It's okay though. I don't care. I'm used to it." The two were quiet for a moment, and then Roxas's voice came quietly, "You wanna know something? The reason I went with Reno that first night was because he reminded me of you."

Axel looked at the boy, completely shocked, "Roxas…"

"I didn't anticipate falling for him. If I had known he was your brother I wouldn't have gone home with him in the first place. It's just… I wanted…"

The redhead sighed. He lowered himself to the floor, kneeling in front of Roxas. Axel cupped Roxas's face with his hands to make the teen look at him. He carefully pressed his lips against the blonde's. It had been much softer and warmer than any kiss they had ever shared.

But it didn't last long.

Roxas pushed his teacher away from him, "Stop it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want this from you. I don't want your pity. You're just like him, harsh and forceful at first, but then you get all soft and sweet on me all because of something _I_ said." Then he lifted himself from the bed and stood. He made his way to Axel's bedroom door, "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow…"


	5. ChapterV

"You sure you're okay? You kinda look like shit." Axel caught himself, quickly adding, "No offence."

It was true and Roxas knew it. His eyes were puffy and red and there bags bellow them from crying that morning and staying up doing drugs the night before.

"I'm fine. Lay off me."

Axel watched the blonde light his second cigarette, "You better prepare yourself for Naminé. She's probably going to ask you about the other day."

Roxas sucked hard on the filter then exhaled smoke before sucking it back in a second time, "I don't really give a fuck. I'll just avoid her."

"That's a bit harsh," Axel put his hand out, signally for Roxas to pass the fag.

Roxas shrugged, took a quick drag, and passed the cigarette to his teacher, "She'll understand. She already knows that if she bugs me too much I'll just end up getting mad. She'll drop it."

The redhead took a long drag. He blew smoke rings and watched them melt into nothingness, "You think so?"

Again, Roxas shrugged, "If not I could always stop being her friend."

Axel's head shot in Roxas's direction, "You're cold."

"Whatever," Roxas snatched the cigarette from Axel's hand before sliding the filter between his lips.

The red-haired teacher studied his student. Aside from his eyes, which were a dead giveaway that something was wrong, Roxas was completely normal. He hadn't once acted or spoken differently even after the drama with Reno and yesterday's… whatever it was. The boy was still as cocky and sharp-tongued as ever.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that rumor going around school, would you?" the blonde spoke insipidly, sending the cigarette over to his teacher.

"Mn? What rumor?"

Roxas's brow furrowed, "The one about you and me having crazy hot sex with each other every day."

Axel nearly choked on smoke, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I heard from a girl who said she heard from a friend who heard from a classmate who heard it from Sora. Or something like that." Then Roxas laughed, retrieving his cigarette, "I mean maybe it's not a necessarily a rumor, considering its true, but the point is its going around school."

"Well shit. Roxas, you could get expelled for stuff like this."

"And you could get fired," the teen pointed out.

Axel groaned loudly, "Fuck I should have known this would happen."

The blonde raised a brow, "Oh? So you _did _have something to do with it!"

"What?! Don't blame me! It was Naminé!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, taking a quick drag, "Mhm, I'm sure it was."

"It was! She was the one who came in after school yesterday and asked what happened to you on Sunday _right_ in front of Sora."

"Well what d'ya know. It _is_ her fault. That kid starts rumors up and down and he'd jump at the chance to start one about me. Too bad you got caught in the crossfire," but Roxas didn't really care. He watched his cigarette burn to the filter before placing the butt carefully on the floor next to its companions from previous weeks of smoking, "Our janitors suck."

"Shit Roxas, we could get in so much trouble for this."

"I mean doesn't anyone notice a row of cigarette butts?"

Axel frowned, "You're ignoring me."

"Doesn't the wind blow? How can they all still be here?" Roxas spoke with fake wonder and amazement in his voice.

"Roxas!"

"WHAT?! Quit whining, you pussy," the blonde snapped. "It's not even a big deal. Most rumors become old news quickly. Everyone will forget about it by next week."

"'Most rumors' don't involve a teacher and a student sleeping together."

Roxas grimaced, gazing into the air before his eyes, "You are such a fucking baby."

"Dammit Roxas, what are we gonna do about this crap?"

"Don't look to me for help."

"Well what the hell do you want _me_ to do?! You're a part of this too."

Roxas sighed dramatically, "First off, you're gonna chill. It's no big deal. No one ever told Sora you and me were having sex. He made it up. Besides, I'm pretty sure the principal would believe you over a student. If worse comes to worst, then you could always be a male stripper after you lose your job." He laughed at his own joke.

"You're _so_ funny," Axel said with an overly sarcastic tone.

Roxas didn't respond. He seemed slightly dazed, staring off into the nothingness in front of him.

"Roxas?"

The blonde turned to look at his instructor, "Mind if I shoot up in your room?"

"Fuck that, Roxas!"

"I'll be fast."

"Screw you."

Roxas frowned for a second then moved over Axel. He sat in the man's lap, just staring at him. He pushed his lips against Axel's, thrusting his tongue into the older man's mouth. His arms snaked around the redhead's neck.

Axel just sat there with his hands at Roxas's waist, letting the kiss linger.

When Roxas pulled away he licked his lips, "How 'bout now?"

"No," Axel replied, already knowing that he was going to give in.

The blonde brought their mouths together a second time into a more forceful kiss. He quickly undid his teacher's belt and pants, smiling darkly into the kiss as he slid his fingers into Axel's boxers, earning a throaty moan from the man.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Roxas smiled again, "Making the rumors true."

Axel groaned, taken over by lust, "Not out here you're not." He lifted the boy, cupping his hands under Roxas's butt to take their affair into Axel's empty classroom. The blonde wrapped his legs around his teacher's waist. _And this is probably the stupidest thing I could be doing right now, _Axel thought to himself. But god did he want it.

* * *

><p>"Axel."<p>

The redhead flinched. He looked up from his desk. _Shit. So much for no big deal_, "M-Mr. Isa. What can I do for you?"

"I apologize for coming when you're already off the clock. I was going to come during your free period, but something came up."

Axel's brow twitched at the 'free period' part since he and Roxas would have been smoking –or worse- at the time, "It's not a problem."

"Axel, a certain rumor concerning you and a student was brought to my attention this morning. Have you heard anything of it?"

"No, sir. Not at all," Axel lied.

"Some of the students are saying that you and Roxas are sleeping together and that that's how he's been getting such good grades. Is this true?"

Axel made a face of contemplation, "Roxas. Twelfth grade, right? Well, I hardly know the kid considering he never comes to class and believe me when I say I would never stoop as low as handing out A's for sex. As for his grades, he has a friend bring in his work or he drops it off before school and he gets amazing test scores when he does come in."

"I see. So you're saying the rumor is a lie."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," the redhead said a little cockily and with false confidence.

"So you wouldn't mind if I called a meeting between you and the students involved, would you?"

Axel spoke quickly, with no sign of hesitation, "Not at all."

"Good then. Tomorrow at lunch."

* * *

><p>"What? Why did you drag me into this?" Roxas wined, refilling Axel's water.<p>

"_Me_? _I_ didn't. It was the principal's idea," Axel said in his own defense.

"You always have someone to blame, don't you?"

The café where Roxas worked was mildly empty. Aside from Axel, there were only three other customers. Axel had told his student about the meeting that was supposed to happen the following day.

Roxas slid into the chair across the table from Axel, glad that his boss wasn't in today, "This is so stupid."

"Yeah. You think? Look, just tell him that you have no clue what he's talking about and that the rumors aren't true."

Roxas scoffed, "Yeah no shit." He slumped in his seat and groaned, "Fucking Naminé. I _swear_ if this crap turns into some major drama I am _so _making sure that she goes down with me."

"You are so uncool to that girl, you know?"  
>The blonde shrugged, playing with a ribbon on his vest, "She made my girlfriend break up with me."<p>

"What that black-haired girl? God, that was forever ago. It's time to let that go, little one."

"Don't call me that. I liked her. Now she won't even talk to me now. Stupid cunt."

"I guess that tends to happen when you cheat on a girl with a guy."

"Whatever."

The two were silent for a moment before Axel spoke, "Roxas?"

"Mn?" the blonde looked up at his teacher.

"What happened yesterday?"

Roxas tensed. He skipped being shocked and went straight to pissed off. He stood abruptly, nearly knocking down the chair he was in and earned himself a few curious stares from co-workers and customers alike. "I'll be back with your check."


	6. ChapterVI

"Nice of you to actually show up for something."

"Shut the fuck up," Roxas shot at his classmate. Axel and Sora were already in the classroom waiting for Roxas and the principal. The blonde turned to Axel. He shot him a cold glare, which the man brushed off easily. Roxas gave his attention back to Sora who was smirking at him sassily. He rushed up to the desk the brunette was at and grabbed him by the collar.

Axel stood immediately, "Roxas!"

"You'll be sorry you little shit," was all Roxas managed before Axel pulled him from the other student.

"Calm down and take a seat before I give you detention," their teacher's voice was harsh and cold, but Roxas knew he was full of it. Either way, he walked away and took a seat at the desk farthest away from Axel and Sora.

It got quiet for a minute which quickly turned into two and then five.

Then the principal walked in, polished shoes breaking the silence. All three heads looked up and Roxas was motioned to come closer to the rest of the group.

He did.

"Thank you for coming. Sorry I had to interrupt your lunch period, but there is something very important which I must discuss with the three of you. I suspect you've all heard the rumor going around school."

"You mean the stupid shit that Sora spread about me and Axel having sex with each other every day?" Roxas asked blandly.

Axel shot him a look. The principal glared for a second, but continued, "Yes, that. Sora, you do realize that this is serious business, don't you?"

"Yes sir," the brunette avoided any eye contact with the man. He hadn't expected to get into this much trouble. It had just been hot gossip and when Axel called him in, he didn't mention anything about the principal.

"So then, would you mind telling me what you've been telling everyone else?"

"W-well people have been saying it for a long time. Everyone knows it. I mean, Roxas never goes to class, but he gets the highest grades and people sometimes say that they see them together during free periods and out of school. Then the other day Naminé said that Mr. Lea and Roxas were together during the weekend."

"Ever think that maybe its because I'm not a dumb fuck like you?" Roxas spat.

"Shut the hell up you druggy whore!" Sora snapped, standing from his seat.

"That's enough," Axel spoke harshly with a heavy annoyance in his voice.

The principal sighed, ignoring the teens. He looked to Axel and Roxas, "What exactly were you two doing together on a weekend?"

"He came by the café Naminé and I work at. We got off late and Naminé bugged Mr. Lea into giving us a ride home since I've been sick since last week and I had mentioned that I felt like throwing up. Since I didn't go to school on Monday, she just must've been worried. Its kind of a thing friends do, ya know?" the blonde lied with ease.

The principal raised a brow.

"My mother called me in sick. You're welcome to check. I'll call her right now if you want."

"That would be unnecessary, but thank you. However, you _could_ tell me where you run off to when you're not in your classes."

Roxas shrugged, "Library sometimes. Or I just hang around on campus. I don't feel the need to have teachers lecture me on something I can learn on my own. Weather I go or not doesn't matter as long as I'm getting good grades."

"You are required by to go to your classes," Mr. Isa pointed out sharply.

"I'm required to go to school. I'm here everyday," the blonde said cockily.

"Yeah smoking and doing drugs in the bathroom," Sora mumbled.

Roxas whipped his head in Sora's direction, "Hey asshole, I will fucking beat you to the groud if you don't shut the fuck up right now."

Axel stood, "Roxas!"

Their principal wasn't fazed much. Roxas's language and attitude was to be expected. He had witnessed many confrontations with the boy, but what could you do? One couldn't ask for much from a child with his background.

Mr. Isa ignored the blonde and gave his attention back to Axel, "Is his story true?"

"About Sunday? Yeah."

The principal sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and indexfinger. Then he stood in thought for only a moment before speaking again, "Sora. Would you find Naminé and bring her here?"

The brunette stood abruptly, "Yes sir." He left the room quickly.

When the principal had his back to Axel and Roxas, the redhead gave his student a look that screamed 'we're dead'. Roxas smiled and winked at the man. Axel's expression changed places with a more confused and intrigued one. He watched the blonde stick a hand into his pocket, then bring both hands up to cover his mouth. Roxas's body made a slight jerking movement.

"Roxas?" Axel spoke only just loud enough for the principal to hear.

He turned back to face the two.

Roxas closed his eyes and the jerking happening a second time. Suddenly, he stood, almost violently, and ran to the door, throwing up into the trashcan just outside the classroom.

Both men rushed to his side, asking if he was okay. He nodded after wiping his mouth and was excused to the nurse's office.

Sora had made his return with Naminé shortly after and the meeting continued as if Roxas's little ordeal hadn't happened at all.

"Naminé, I presume Sora must've told you about why you are here."

The blonde girl nodded, "Where's Roxas?"

"He went to the nurses office," Axel answered casually.

"What?! Is he okay?! Did something happen?! I told him shouldn't come today!"

"He's fine Naminé, but right now we need to talk."

The blonde bit her lip, "Am… am I in trouble?"

"No, you aren't in any trouble I just have one question for you. Then you are free to leave," Mr. Isa said.

Again, she nodded.

"Would you mind telling me what you did this Sunday?"

"Uhm, well I work on Sundays. Usually I only work mornings on Sundays, but I had to work a double since we're short staffed. Roxas is a manager, so he came in too even though he's sick. Anyway at the end of the day Mr. Lea came in and I asked him to give Roxas and I a ride home. He kept saying no, but I was worred about Roxas walking home alone, so I kept insisting. Right before I got dropped off, Roxas told me that he really wasn't feeling well and he was running a pretty bad fever. I tried to call him that night and the next day too since he didn't come to school, but he wouldn't answer me. So I went to Mr. Lea the other day during Sora's tutoring to ask what had happened and if Roxas was okay. He's my best friend. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I didn't think I would cause any kind of misunderstanding."

The principal sat in contemplation for a moment, "I see." Then he turned to Sora, "Sora, tell me exactly what you heard on Monday."

The brunette shifted uncomfortably, looking down to the floor, "Nami came in during tutoring and asked what happened with Roxas the day before."

"So no one ever told you that Mr. Lea and Roxas were involved with each other."

"No sir."

"And you never saw them together?"

"…No sir…"

Mr. Isa sighed, "You cant go around talking about these things when you don't even know if its true or not. Mr. Lea could lose his job. Worse, he could get arrested."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't realized it would go around like this! I didn't think it would be a big deal. Besides all I really said was that Mr. Lea and Roxas were together during the weekend! Everyone else just built up on it!"

Mr. Isa shook his head, "One lie could ruin everything for someone. This isn't the first time you've don't something like this too. Sora, if I get complaints about things and you're the source of the lie one more time, you're going to find yourself with a serious problem.

The boy looked down in shame.

"And you, Mr. Lea. You know better than to socialize with students outside of school. Stopping by at a work place is one thing, but giving rides home…"

"No! That's my fault. I shouldn't have bugged him about it. I'm really sorry. I didn't think about it. I should have asked out boss or something," Naminé said softly. He lower lip quivered and her eyes were watery.

The principal's mouth pulled into a tight line. He exhaled loudly then shook his head, "I don't want to hear about anything involving you four anymore. I won't let it slide next time. It was a misunderstanding, but if I hear one more thing ill assume all of this was a lie and youll all be in a lot of trouble."

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, Roxas. What the hell did you do back there?"<p>

Roxas made a face as if the action in question was ridiculously obvious, "Well, I'm _pretty_ sure I threw up."

"Yeah. No shit, but how? Did you take something?"

"Shut the fucking hell up, Axel. Not everything is about drugs with me, you know? God dammit."

Axel sighed before lighting his cigarette, "Okay, okay, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are," Roxas snatched the man's cigarette before he could even take a drag. "Smoking out here right now is pretty risky, y'know. Since we just had that whole talk not even an hour ago."

Axel glared for a second, "_You_ are the one smoking, little one. Anyway the school thinks you went home. Now tell me how you did that.

"No way!"

"C'mon, Roxas. I wanna know!"

"You're gonna think this is gross," Roxas said, making a face.

"No I won't."

Roxas sighed, "It's a trick I came up with once in middle school when I wanted to get out of running laps for tagging the bathroom doors. You see I had this lollipop in my pocket, this time it was just a rolled up paper, and I held it in one hand and used the other hand to hide it. Then I sho-"

"Okay, okay I get it. That's disgusting. No wonder you're never willing to blow."

"I have a highly sensitive gag reflex. I need it in case I need to get something out," Roxas said, almost proudly.

Axel took his cig back, "You see, little one? It is about drugs!"

"Fuck you," the blonde stuck his middle finger to the man. "At least I got Naminé to lie for your ungrateful ass. You're lucky she got my text before she got interrogated."

Axel took a drag then exhaled the smoke through his nose, "All right. You're right. I'm sorry and thank you. Happy now?"

"I'm never happy…"

The redhead watched his student from the corner of his eye. He wanted so badly to ask again about the conversation he had had with the teen a few days previous, but at the same time he knew Roxas would only get mad at him.

"Axel… I-"

_PiiPiiPiidoooooooooooo!PiiPiiPiidoooooooooooo!_

Roxas drew his phone from his pocket. He looked at the ID and frowned. Flipping the phone open, he answered with obvious agitation, "What? … What do you want? … Yes I am. … No," the blonde bit his lip. He glanced at Axel who gave him a very questioning look, "I'm at school right now. I'll call you back in five minutes." Without waiting for a response, the blonde snapped his phone shut.

"Who was that?" Axel asked, pretending not to be too interested.

Roxas grabbed the cigarette from his teacher's hand and placed it between his lips, "No one important." He grabbed his bag, stood quickly, and turned to leave campus, "See you later, Axel."

"Wait."

The teen stooped and half-turned his body.

"Before that call… what were you going to say?"

Roxas sighed, letting the cigarette fall from his mouth to the ground. He turned his back to Axel and muttered a quick, "Nothing," before jumping over the fence.

-  
>an: sorry its been a while since i updated this  
>100P made me lose track of all my fics<br>its been so long since i worked on any of them so its a little hard to get back into it


	7. ChapterVII

"What the heck was _that_?!" Roxas was lying across the back seat of Axel's car, naked and out of breath.

"Looked like sex to me," Axel said plainly, pulling his pants over his hips.

Roxas scowled, "Yeah no shit!" He buttoned his shirt up hastily, "What I meant was _why_?"

The redhead shrugged, "Is there ever a reason?"

"Oh come on! That was like, the first time you've _ever_ come on to me at school."

Again, the teacher shrugged, "Just felt like it I guess."

"Wow, you aren't romantic at all," Roxas turned to face his teacher, "and where the hell did you throw my boxers?!"

Axel grabbed his student's face, "You know… you're a lot cuter when you're writhing bellow me, whimpering with every touch as you try with all you've got not to make a sound. Why do you always have to be so angry when you're not getting fucked?"

Roxas felt his face get hot and, when the man chuckled, he turned his head away quickly.

Then the bell rang.

"I don't know where your underwear are, but it looks like you'll have to go without them," Axel laughed again, straightening his tie.

"What?! No! These pants are too tight for that!"

"_Or_ you and your naked little ass can just sit and wait here till school gets out and then I can take you home and we can continue what we were doing earlier."

"But I left my bag in your room! What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day in your stupid car?!"

Axel snickered, "Find your undies."

"You're such an asshole," Roxas folded his arms, flipping the man off.

"Well, for as much as I _love_ fighting with you, I've got a class to teach. So if you'll kindly excuse me," Axel stepped out of the car."

"I hate you so much."

The redhead chuckled, "Try not to get seen by anyone. That sure would cause a commotion."

"Feeling bold today, aren't we? Yesterday you were shitting your pants about getting caught and today we're fucking in your car? You even parked right next to the principal today."

Axel shrugged, "Was the only open spot."

"What do you propose I do when he comes back to his car and he sees me half naked in here?" the blonde asked disdainfully.

"Cover your dick?"

Roxas crossed his arms, pouting.

"Aww what's the matter? Afraid of getting caught?"

"Shouldn't you be?"

"No."

"Yes you should. What's with this sudden bad-boy attitude of yours?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Roxas's frustration was growing quickly. He didn't understand what exactly was up with Axel today and he _definitely_ didn't want to get left in his teacher's car for the rest of the day. He smiled at his teacher darkly, "Why don't we just go home right now?"

"I have a class to teach. I can't play with you right now."

"Really? You can't?" the blonde grabbed Axel by the tie, pulling him back into the car. "Because I _really_ want to play. Right. Now."

"Roxas, I'm not going to ditch class just because you're too embarrassed to st-"

Axel's sentence was cut off quickly by the small hand that had found its way down his pants. Roxas skillfully moved his hand and fingers around in his teacher's boxers.

"What was that, Axel? I didn't quite seem to catch that last bit," the blonde smiled, unbuttoning the man's shirt with his free hand

Axel groaned, "Tsk… you brat… I have… to… go to class…"

Roxas placed his mouth around the skin of his teacher's neck, biting softly, "Come on… call in sick. You can just tell them you ate something bad."

"I can't… just-"

The blonde moved up, sucking on Axel's lower lip. He slid his tongue into the man's mouth and kissed him passionately for just moment before pulling away and going for Axel's ear. "Don't you want to play with me?" he whispered provocatively before nibbling on the redhead's ear.

Axel's breathing hitched with the action. He stiffened and tried to pull away, but Roxas's hand moved farther up his arousal, gently swirling his index finger around the tip of his head.

"I know you want me."

"Fuck… Roxas…" Axel moaned lowly, "you have to stop…"

Roxas stroked down his teacher's length once, hard and slow, "Do you really want that? Or do you actually want to just fuck me all day long?"

"I'll get-"

Roxas chuckled, "What? In trouble? Two minutes ago, you were nailing your student's ass so hard right next to the principal's car. What happened to your bold side?"

Axel shook his head and grabbed th boy's wrists, "You need to stop right now."

"You don't mean that. Its written all over your face that you want me. That quick fuck just _wasn't_ enough for you."

"F-fuck you."

"Tell me what you _really_ want Axel."

"You know what I-"

"I want to hear you say it."

Axel mumbled something under his breath and Roxas grinned widely, "What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

The redheaded teacher turned around, slammed the car door shut, and returned his gaze to his student's. With eyes laced with lust, Axel pulled the blonde close by the back of the head, slamming their lips together. He pried the boy's mouth open with his tongue and ran it over Roxas's cheeks and teeth. He pushed forward, forcing the boy back against the car door, and pulled the blonde's shirt so hard they both could have sworn he ripped off a button or two.

"I want you Roxas. I want you so badly. Right here and right now."

Roxas was going to be obnoxious about it and inform Axel that he'd have to wait till he called in sick and they left campus, but Axel interrupted him before he could start.

"I want you and only you."

The statement took the boy by surprise like a knife to the heart. His eyes widened and all he could do was stare at the man above him in shock. Before he could even think of anything to say, the redhead was kissing him again. Roxas was sure it was just the lust speaking, but the words still brought tears to his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You probably won't want to sit on that for a few weeks."<p>

Roxas was lying on his stomach, still completely naked, on his teacher's bed. He reached his leg over the edge of the bed and grabbed his pants with his foot. He pulled a cigarette and his lighter from the pockets and lit the fag quickly. The boy hadn't been able to look at Axel without feeling a rush of emotions for the past few hours. He took a long drag from his cigarette, trying to forget his teacher's words.

_I want you and only you_…

Roxas was one hundred percent sure that that was mrant to be heard in a sexual way. Like, I want to have sex right now only with you since you totally just turned me on this much. That had to be it. The fact that Roxas had even for a second taken it any other way was ridiculous.

Yet… no matter what he told himself, the blonde couldn't help but want to cry at just the thought of the statement.

He took another long drag, closing his eyes tightly to fight back tears. He sniffled just a bit, but forgot to exhale beforehand, making himself choke on smoke. Roxas coughed, burying his face in the pillow bellow him.

"You okay?" his teacher asked casually, plucking the cigarette from Roxas's hand.

Roxas nodded.

Axel brought the cigarette to his lips, but stopped after he saw Roxas shake his head, "You're not okay."

Roxas didn't move.

Axel sighed then smiled. He scooted closer to his student, twirling a lock of golden hair between his fingers, "It's not very often you admit to something being wrong, you know."

The blonde didn't say anything, but Axel head him sniffle.

Putting the cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand, Axel ran his fingers through the boy's hair, "What's wrong?"

Roxas shook his head.

"You're not going to tell me?"

Again.

Axel sighed, "You can be really difficult sometimes, you know that? You don't always have to keep everything inside."

Roxas sniffled again. He brought himself to his hands and knees and crawled over Axel. Although tears here falling from his eyes quickly, he still hadn't made a sound.

The redhead looked up at him, completely shocked. He didn't realize the boy was crying this much. He didn't even know what had happened to cause this. Before he could dwell on it any longer, the blonde pressed his lips over Axel's tenderly.

Roxas kept his tongue behind his teeth and didn't open his mouth more than what was required for affectionately kissing Axel's lower lip. He whimpered into the kiss and he could feel himself crying harder, but he didn't care.

Axel was caught off guard entirely. For a few moments, he had no idea how to react. For a while, he just watched Roxas cry, not really kissing the boy back, but it didn't take long for his heart to take over. He quickly remembered the conversation he had shared with the boy earlier that week and the unexplainable emotions that came with it. Though Axel wasn't sure of it, he supposed that he just might be falling for the kid. Whatever the feeling was, it was more than just a liking. He closed his eyes and pulled the boy closer to him around the waist.

Roxas put both hands on Axel's cheeks, placing kiss after kiss over his teacher's lips.

After what seemed like both an eternity and only an instant, Roxas pulled away. He stared into Axel's eyes and Axel stared back up into his. The tears hadn't stopped at all, but Roxas had mostly forgotten about them.

"Roxas…"

The blonde shook his head, "Don't say a word. Whatever you do, don't speak." Roxas lowered himself so that he was lying on Axel's chest. He closed his eyes and decided that it probably wouldn't be so bad to fall asleep in Axel's arms every day.

-  
>an: hey guys, sorry for the long wait  
>its been really hard for me to find time to write and even harder for me to get into my writing<br>i dont know what im doing with myself and i feel like i want to drop all of my fanfictions  
>but at the same time i dont<br>maybe ive outgrown them?  
>i dont know, if this chapter sucks then im sorry<p> 


	8. ChapterVIII

When Axel woke up, Roxas was gone. He had left during the night without waking the redhead, but it was something Axel was used to. Still, to say he was a little disappointed would be an understatement.

He spent the entire morning thinking about the previous evening. Axel still didn't know what was bothering the boy or where that kiss had come from.

He thought about the conversation he and Roxas had a few days prior, when the teen told him he had only gone with Reno because he reminded Roxas of Axel.

He thought about the following day, when he tried to ask Roxas what had exactly happened and the blonde got all worked up.

He thought about everything that had been going on between Roxas and himself lately. Something was changing and Axel couldn't tell if he liked it or not.

Axel had been in his share of relationships, but he'd never really say that he'd been in love before. He had entertained the thought on numerous occasions, but always let it pass quickly when he realized the boy would never love him back.

And it wasn't that anything was wrong with Axel. It was simply that Roxas had said that he would never fall in love again.

* * *

><p>Roxas never showed up for class, but Axel hadn't been expecting him. What surprised him was the boy's absence during his free period. Axel waited behind his classroom until the bell rang, but there was never a sign of blonde hair or cigarette smoke.<p>

* * *

><p>When school got out, Axel ran into Naminé. Well… if you could call searching desperately for someone, 'running into.'<p>

"Mr. Lea, have you seen Roxas at all today?" the girl asked casually.

"No. I was actually going to ask you the same thing."

"Oh. So he probably didn't come today. That's strange since he hates staying home. Oh well I guess he's still irritated about what happened with the principal. I didn't see him yesterday either."

"Have you talked to him at all today?"

Naminé frowned, "Ugh. No. I got my phone taken away because of bad grades. My parents are too uptight. So I go _one _C."

Axel put on a fake smile, not really caring about what she was saying, "I'm sure they're just concerned about your future."  
>"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just annoying sometimes, you know?"<p>

The redhead laughed, "Parents are like that."

"Well anyway, about Roxas… I'm sure he just ditched school. He's working tomorrow, so if it's something important that you need, he'll be there.

"You work tomorrow too right? I'll see you there. Bye Naminé."

The blonde girl blushed, "S-see you tomorrow, Mr. Lea."

* * *

><p>"<em>Irasshaimase<em>!" Axel was greeted by the usual upbeat voices as he entered the café he's students worked at.

Naminé practically skipped up to the man, "Mr. Lea, nice to see you again! We got new uniforms today. Pretty cute, huh?" The usually pink and white dress had been replaced by one with even _more_ pink and _more _lace, a feat Axel thought to be impossible.

"Very cute," though Axel was only thinking about how cute Roxas must look in this new uniform.

The girl led her teacher to his usual seat by the window, "Sorry Mr. Lea, but Roxas didn't come in today. I'm taking over his section for today."

"That's alright, Naminé. Did he call in sick? Is he doing alright?" Axel asked, concealing his concern and disappointment flawlessly.

Naminé's smile faded, "No… he didn't call in and when we tried calling, but his number was disconnected. No one answered at his house either. I'm a little worried, but… if anything really bad happened we would know, right?"

Axel agreed with the girl, reassuring that she shouldn't worry, but he wasn't too sure of it himself.

-  
>an: stupid short chapter because i dont know how to write this anymore  
>i was supposed to finish this in 7 chapters but people asked me to make it longer than that<br>but now i feel like no one is even reading it and i might not continue it


	9. ChapterIX

"I can't believe you finally came to school!"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"And to class no less. I mean, you _were_ half an hour late, but _still_," Naminé giggled. "So what brought you in today? And where have you been?

The blonde boy shrugged, throwing the supplies he had on the desk into his bag, "I'm a student, Nam, I'm _obligated_ to come."

The blonde girl burst into laughter, "Right, 'obligated'. Good one. No, but seriously. What are you doing here?"

"Geez sorry. If I had known it would be this big of a deal I'd have just stayed home."

Naminé rolled her eyes, "Oh like you can honestly say you didn't think it would be a big deal. This is what? Your third time coming to class?"

"Shut up! It must have been at _least_ four times!"

The girl laughed again, "So? Where have you been?"

"It's really not that important Nam. I haven't been anywhere."

Naminé crossed her arms, "Not important? I've been worried sick about you. Mr. Lea had no idea where you were and the boss was freaking out! I even went to your house and you own mother said she hadn't seen you for the past few days!"

"She probably didn't even notice." Roxas stood from his desk, "And it wasn't _that_ long."

"It was a week!"

"And that's hardly long."

"That's a hell of a long time for a high schooler to go missing with no trace whatsoever."

"I wasn't missing, I just wasn't home. And it was definitely not without a trace. If you took the time to call and ask, I'd have told you where I was."

Naminé groaned, "My stupid parents took my phone."

"What'd you do? Get a B? Naminé, I'm so ashamed of you! You know better than to fail your classes so miserably like that!" Roxas spoke in mock-astonishment as if the thought of the grade repulsed him. He laughed at his own joke, making his way to the classroom door with the blonde girl following close behind.

"Roxas. I need to speak with you," before the pair could make it out of the room, Axel called the boy back.

The pair stopped and Roxas mouthed the words, 'Oh my god.'

"You're gonna get in trouble," Naminé sang quietly.

Roxas made a gun with his hand and pretended to shoot himself in the head.

Naminé giggled, "I would _kill_ to have to stay after class with him."

"Ugh. That's terrible!"

"Have fun! See you at work!" the girl called over her shoulder as she skipped out of the room.

Roxas made his way to his teacher's desk, "What?"

"It was nice to have you in class today."

Roxas smiled, "Yeah? It's been a while since I came. Are you happy?"

Axel waited for the last of his students to leave the room before he looked up at his student, "More relieved than anything. Roxas, where have you been these past few days?"

The blonde groaned and crossed his arms, "Oh not you too. I wasn't gone _that_ long. And I can take care of myself just fine."

"Where did you go?"

Roxas didn't answer.

"Well?"

"I was with a friend."

"What were you doing?"

The blond uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips, "Look, I wasn't out doing drugs, okay?!"

"I didn't say you were."

"Yeah, but you were sure as hell thinking it!"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"Then don't think so lowly of me!"

Axel raised an eyebrow, "I never think lowly of you. You made that assumption all on your own."

"Fuck I hate you so much."

"Roxas calm down. Look I'll drop it if that's what you want, but on one condition."

Roxas glared at the man, "What's that? You want me to let you fuck me? It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Come home with me later. I'll come get you after work"

The blonde bit his lip, his mood changing from cocky to cautious in a heartbeat, "I'd really rather not."

"Reno won't be there. He's been gone for a while."

Roxas didn't respond.

"Please?"

"Why?"

"I just want to talk."

"I shouldn't…"

"Think about it?"

"I have to go…"

"I'll be waiting when you finish work."

"I'm leaving early, guys! Sorry I'm still not feeling too well," Roxas called out to his coworkers after turning the 'open' sign to read 'closed.'

"No problem! Oh, but Roxas?"

The blonde turned from the doorway to his boss.

"Next time call in sick, okay? We were worried about you."

"Of course. I'm really sorry about that," the blonde stepped through the door without waiting for a response. He had told his boss and coworkers that he had been sick the past week and could hardly even speak, which doubled as a reason for not having called. Then the entire sick excuse doubled as another excuse to leave early.

Roxas told himself that if he could leave work early enough, maybe he'd get out of there before Axel showed up and he could just avoid the encounter altogether.

Of course, knowing Roxas's luck, Axel's car was there, waiting in the parking lot just as he said.

The blonde grimaced. He pulled a box from his bag and plucked out a cigarette, placing it between his lips. Maybe if he walked pass the car quick enough, Axel wouldn't notice him. He lit his cigarette and pulled the hood of his jacket over his dead-giveaway blonde spikes.

However as fate would have it, just as Roxas made it to Axel's car, the redhead stepped out, cigarette and lighter in hand.

"You finished earlier than usual," Axel made his way to his student.

Roxas sighed, exhaling smoke, "Just a failed attempt to avoid you."

The teacher chuckled. He leaned towards his student and touched the ends of their cigarettes together to get his own to light, "How rude. I would have waited here forever."

"That's what you get for inviting minors to your house."

"You're such a contradicting child. Sometimes you're such a good boy and other times all you want to do is break the rules."  
>Roxas flipped his teacher off, "Shut the fuck up. What do you need me at your house for anyway? I'm tired. I want to go home. If you wanna fuck can we just do it here and get it over with?"<p>

"You're not romantic at all."

Roxas took a long drag from his cigarette. He waited so long that Axel thought the boy may have forgotten they were talking at all. He took another drag then looked to his teacher, "It's not like we're lovers or anything."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Look, I just want to talk."

"We can talk right here."

"It's important."

Roxas eyed his teacher. He looked sincere enough and the blonde could hear that hear that his voice was only just shy of begging. He sighed, "You _promise_ he's not there?"

The redhead smiled, "I swear."

"Make yourself at home," Axel said, dropping his keys into the bowl that was kept next to the door. He smiled, laughing to himself about how his house nearly _was_ a home for Roxas, considering how much time he spent there.

The blonde sat rather uncomfortably on the couch and played with a ribbon on his uniform.

"It looks good on you. That new uniform," Axel took a seat at the other end of the couch from his student. The new uniform made the old pink slacks, white button up, black vest, and pink ribbon look drab. Now the blonde was decked in black and pink pinstripe pants, a black dress shirt with ruffles running vertically down the front, a pink vest adorned with white lace and ribbon, and a pink bow tie.

"I think this thing is terrible. I don't know what my boss was thinking."

"It's cute."

Roxas felt his face heat. He turned his head away at a lame attempt to hide his blush from his teacher.

Axel smiled briefly, then his face shifted to a more serious and concerned look. "Roxas," his voice was calm and gentle and cause the boy to shoot a confused look at him. "I need to ask you about what's been going on between us."

"What do you mean 'between us'? There's nothing going on between us."

"The day before you left… why were you crying after we had sex?"

The blonde's eyes widened then he looked away quickly, "Oh… that… I should have known that's what this was about. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just being m-"

Axel grabbed the boy's chin, forcing him to face him, "Don't dodge this, Roxas. I want to know. Don't lie to me."

Roxas glanced away, desperately trying to avert the man's gaze, "I don't know, I don't know. It was too much for me and I couldn't take it anymore."

"What was too much?"

"When you said you-" Roxas caught himself quickly and cut the sentence off.

"When I said what?"

The blonde pulled away from his teacher, shaking his head. The last thing he had wanted to do was think about the words Axel had spoken to him. The words that tore into his heart and filled his head with confusion.

"Roxas?"

He shook his head again."

"Please?"

The boy mumbled causing Axel to lean towards him.

"One more time?"

"When you told me you only wanted me, okay?! Are you happy?! Leave me alone!"

Taken back, Axel sat up straight. He didn't really know what to say. He remembered saying it and he meant it wholeheartedly, but he thought the boy would have taken it sexually, not romantically.

"I… no one has ever said something like that to me. No one's ever really wanted _me_ specifically. I've never had that so when you said it, I just… I don't know… and then the fact that it was you of all people… I couldn't handle it.

"Like, if it was Reno I'd know he was lying. But… you… you're just… different."

"Different how?"

"Axel I don't know what you want me to say to you. If I lie to you, you'll just keep bugging me and if I tell you the truth… Well, if I told you the truth you either wouldn't accept it or you wouldn't believe it."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because it's true."

"Try me," the man brushed his fingers though golden tresses, causing the boy to face him and move closer.

Roxas shook his head, eyes shifting between Axel's lips and eyes, "I wouldn't risk something like that."

"Just trust me, Roxas."

The boy didn't respond verbally. He just wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck and tilted his head slightly to the right.

"Why won't you tell me?" Axel whispered, their lips almost touching.

"Just shut up already."

_PiiPiiPiidoooooooooooo!PiiPiiPiidoooooooooooo!_

Roxas pulled away from his teacher slowly, a near-heartbroken look on his face. He pulled his phone from his pocket and, without even checking the ID, he answered it and said, "Sorry. I'm running a bit late. I'll be there soon." Then, without another word the boy hung up and stood, ready to leave.

Before he could walk away, Axel grabbed him by the wrist, "Wait. Don't so this to me again. Who was that?"

"Mr. Lea… I'll see you at school."

-  
>an: hey guyssss im working on motivating myself to finish this, but idk if its working  
>please review c:<p> 


	10. EXTRAChapter I

**THIS IS A BONUS CHAPTER THAT DOES NOT TAKE PLASE DURING THE CURRENT STORY LINE. THE EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER TAKE PLACE BEFORE THE MAIN STORY**

* * *

><p>"Hey Axel?"<p>

"Most students don't call their teachers by their first names, you know that?" Axel raised a brow looking down at the boy who was sitting on his desk and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Do you do this with all your students?"

"What?"

Roxas glared up at the man briefly before undoing the final button, "Have sex with them?"

Axel crossed his arms, preventing the blonde from completely removing the shirt, "Of course not. Just because I'm sexy and all the ladies love me doesn't mean I'm some pedophile who seduces all of his students."

"Then…" big eyes looked up at the man, "Why me?"

The redhead stared into his student's cerulean eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Roxas cut him off.

"Never mind. I don't really care," he lied, returning his attention to the man's clothes. He slid his teacher's shirt off his shoulders and watched it fall to the ground. "That's pretty bad though," Roxas worked the buckle of Axel's pants, "fucking a student, I mean."

Axel grabbed the boys chin and forced him to look up at him, "You're always the one that comes on to me."

Roxas's gaze drifted to his teacher's lips. He tilted his head, "You never try to stop me."

"Perhaps you're just too irresistible," Axel closed his eyes and licked the boy's lips before thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

Roxas wrapped his arms around the man's neck and kissed back hard. Axel leaned forward, forcing the boy on his back and slid a hand up his shirt. The blonde moaned into Axel's mouth, his hands finding their way back to his teacher's belt. Immediately after, Axel did the same, swiftly undoing his student's belt and pulling his pants to his ankles.

The blonde stroked the inside of Axel's mouth with his tongue as he kicked his pants to the floor. He went for the redhead's pants, but Axel pulled away and broke the kiss. Roxas whimpered, looking up at his teacher a little hurt, but Axel just smirked and tugged up on the bottom hem of his student's shirt. After pulling the shirt over Roxas's head, Axel went back for his lips while removing his own pants.

"You're so hard already," the redhead smirked into the kiss, his index finger swirling the pre-cum over the tip of the teen's erection.

Roxas moaned loudly, turning his head away from his teacher's. He held Axel at the shoulders, trying his best not to dig his nails into the skin.

Axel chuckled, "Sensitive as ever, I see." He trailed his finger down the length of his student, watching the boy writhe beneath him, "You make the sexiest faces, you know that?"

"F-fuck you. Don't t-tease me you dick," Roxas trembled, trying hard to suppress his moans. His face was flushed and saliva trickled down his cheek as he panted.

"Tell me what you want, Roxas."

"Y-You know what I-"

"I want to hear you say it," Axel grinned staring the teen dead in the eye.

Roxas didn't take even a moment to hesitate, "Blow me."

The redhead smiled, "You know it's very strange to hear such vulgar things come from you."

"You of all people should know I'm the farthest thing from innocent."

"I know, but you just look so cute and pure," Axel wrapped his fingers around the blonde's member. "And then there's all those adorably helpless sounds you make."

Roxas gasped then moaned as his teacher moved his hand up and down his length.

Axel grinned darkly, "Just like that."

The redhead quickened his pace just by a fraction, pulling moan after moan from his student's throat.

"You're going to have to be quiet though," Axel slid the index and middle fingers of his free hand into Roxas mouth, "since we can't have anyone hearing us." He placed a soft kiss on the teen's forehead before moving down Roxas's small body.

Roxas whimpered when Axel stopped his hand and instead trailed his tongue to the tip blonde's member. For a few moments Axel concentrated only on the sensitive head, flicking it with tongue and delicately grazing the tip with his teeth.

Roxas's breathing was quick paced and heavy. When he tried bucking his hips up, the man above him held him down. He bit down on Axel's fingers trying hard not to scream.

Just when the teen felt like he was going to spill over, Axel took him in entirely. His head bobbed up and down quickly, no longer wasting anytime to tease the boy.

Roxas squirmed on the desk, small moans escaping around his teacher's hand. Axel pulled his fingers from the underling's mouth. Roxas's breathing hitched when Axel rammed both fingers in his entrance without warning.

"Y-you ass. Tha-that fucking… ah… h-hurts," Roxas glared down at his teach with tears in his eyes.

The redhead lifted his head and released the boy from his mouth. He moved over the blonde and kissed his lips briefly, his fingers sliding in and out of Roxas quickly, "Sorry little one, but we're short on time."

Roxas scowled, "Th-then just p-put it in already."

Axel pulled his two fingers apart slowly, stretching the teen's entrance even more, "Beg for it."

Roxas held onto Axel around the neck, "P-please…"

"Please what?"

The blonde looked up at his teacher with teary, lusty eyes, "I want t-to feel you inside of m-me."

Axel stared down at his student. He could feel just about everything in him rush down to his already hard erection. Sometimes this kid was just too damn sexy.

"_Please_, Axel… I-I can't take it a-any… nghh… more…"

Without wasting another moment, Axel pushed Roxas's legs up so that his knees were almost touching his shoulders. Axel pushed into the blonde slowly letting them both adjust to the tightness. After just a second, the man began thrusting fast and hard.

"A-Axel… I'm… g-gonna-"

Axel covered the teen's mouth with a rough kiss. He pressed their lips hard against each other and bit Roxas's lower lip when he pulled away, "Already? That's… a bit fast. Even for you."

Roxas tried his hardest to glare at the man, but pleasure covered the look before it ever made it to his face, "Y-you spent all that time… t-teasing me."

The redhead pushed against Roxas's thighs, spreading his legs even more, "Hold it for just… a little more. We'll do it… together." His thrusts were getting harder and reached deeper and deeper into Roxas each time.

Roxas moaned each time Axel hit his sweet spot. He held onto his teacher tighter, "…inside."

Axel grunted, irritated with talking already, "What?"

"Cum in-inside of me."

The redhead moaned deeply, the blonde's words sending him right over the edge. He released hot and hard inside his student.

Roxas whimpered and bit his lip hard to stop himself from screaming. He came just after Axel, white liquid spilling between the pair. His breathing was heavy and his heart was beating quickly.

Axel pulled out of the blonde, semen oozing from Roxas's entrance. He pulled the blonde up so that he was sitting up again and kissed his lips passionately. Roxas grabbed handfuls of red hair, moaning into their kiss and Axel pulled him around the waist.

"How's your ass?" Axel asked when he pulled away.

Roxas gave a blank look, crossing his arms, "Full, violated, and sore."

The redhead winked at his student, "You're gonna have my cum in you for the rest of the day."

"That's disgusting."

"You're the one who asked for it."

Roxas hopped of his teacher's desk, picking his boxers off the ground, "I don't even know why I did that."

Axel collected his clothes from the floor and started dressing himself, "Oh wait. Did I say asked? I'm sorry, I meant _begged_."

Roxas spun around quickly to face the man, his face completely red, "Shut up! I did not beg!"

"Please Axel! I want to feel you inside me!" Axel mocked as he buttoned his shirt.

"Fuck you! I didn't say anything like that!"

"Cum inside of me, Axel!"

Absolutely flustered, Roxas stuck up his middle finger, flipping his teacher off.

Axel chuckled, "I like that kid. The one I only see when I'm fucking you hard and my dick is hitting your prostate with every thrust."

Roxas's face showed a flash of helplessness, "D-don't talk like that!"

The redhead smirked, "Oh? Does it turn you on?"

The blonde's eyes widened. He turned on his heels quickly to stop Axel from seeing his face.

Axel approached the boy. He trailed a finger down Roxas's spine and licked his ear, "Teenage boys are so horny, aren't they?"

Roxas shivered and moaned, leaning back into the man behind him.

"What do you say? One more time?"

-  
>an:without me ever notincing, FD turned a year old  
>thanks lovelies for sticking with it this long<br>please continue to read Fag Drag


	11. ChapterX

"You look tired."

"That's because I am," Roxas crossed his arms and leaned his head back against the wall. He had long given up on keeping his eyes open and decided to focus all his energy on just staying awake.

"You got a light?"

Eyes still shut, the blonde shifted to the side to reach into the left back pocket of his jeans. He pulled the zippo out and passed it to his teacher.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No…"

Axel rolled his eyes. He flicked the thumbwheel of the lighter and touched the fire to the end of his cigarette. He inhaled deeply then removed the fag from his mouth with his middle and ring finger and exhaled, "Why even come to school then?"

Roxas shrugged and leaned to the side so that he was resting on Axel's shoulder.

"You should have stayed home and slept."

"What kind of teacher tells a student to skip school?"

"The kind that's concerned for his students' health."

The blonde yawned, "Well… aren't you such a compassionate man."

"I am, aren't I? It's just that all these children I'm constantly surrounded by can never appreciate how nice I am."

"Maybe it's because they're all too busy checking out your ass."

"Ah, what can I say? The ladies love me," Axel side-eyed the boy and smirked as he took another drag from his cigarette.

The blonde scoffed.

"Jealous?"

"Not in the least. Those girls may swoon over you all day, but in the end _I'm_ the one that ends up in bed with you."

"Oh. Cocky, aren't we?"

"Just honest."

"Roxas…"

"Oh here it comes," the teen yawned and straightened up, waiting for his teacher to ask about the night before.

"What are your feelings towards me?"

The blonde cracked an eye open to peek at his teacher, "You're a prick?"

"Roxas, be serious with me for a moment. Lately you've been acting strange. You look at me differently and you kiss me differently. The way you act and talk sometimes makes you seem like a different person. You're just- Hey!" Axel shouted abruptly, noticing Roxas's head nodding. "Don't fall asleep when I'm talking to you!"

The sudden yelling shocked the boy and he quickly shot his head up. It was, however, a little too quickly and a little too far back. After making contact with the wall, he grabbed the back of his head where he hit it, "Shit!"

Alarmed and concerned, Axel turned to his student, "Roxas, you retard! I didn't mean for you to go and hurt yourself!"

The blonde groaned, rubbing his head, "Shut up you dick. This is your fault. Aw fuck. That fricken hurt."  
>"You're an idiot," Axel spoke a little frantically, not quite sure what to do.<p>

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Roxas said angrily.

"S-sorry. Are you really okay?"

Roxas shot a glare at his teacher. There were tears in his eyes and he was obviously in pain, "No I'm not really okay! I'm surprised I didn't just crack my head open."

"Now, now. Calm down, little one. Let me see," Axel took his student's hands and moved them away from his head. The skin was a little pink and Axel could feel a small bump forming, but other than that, it looked fine, "You'll live. You didn't hit it _that_ hard anyway, you big baby."

Roxas rubbed his head again with one hand, "Still hurts… Well I'm definitely awake now."

Axel chuckled, "What were you doing all night anyway?"

The boy shrugged, "Nothing important. Hey! Aren't you happy? I went to class again!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "If you consider sleeping in class as actually being there."

"But the point is that I still went."

"That's two days in a row though, so I must say I'm quite impressed," he flicked the butt of his long forgotten cigarette and pulled a new one from the pack.

Roxas snatched the fag from his teacher's hand and stuck it in his mouth. He picked his zippo up from the ground, lit the end and inhaled.

"That was my last one."

"Poor baby."

"You're a brat. Give it to me," Axel leaned over his student to reach for the cigarette, but Roxas moved it away just in time. He grabbed the boy's arm, but the blonde wiggled and struggled till the two were lying on the ground, Axel straddling the boy.

The redhead smiled darkly. Roxas's eyes widened just as he realized what his teacher was about to do. Slender fingers grabbed at his sides, where he was the most ticklish.

"Y-you fuckin jerk! C-cut it out! Ah! St-stop it that t-tickles! Someone's gonna get b-burnt!" The blonde giggled, trying hard to both get away from his teacher and not burn himself on the cigarette.

"Shhh… there are classes in session. You're going to get us in trouble."

"Well m-maybe if you'd stop th-then I wouldn't be so loud!"

Axel's fingers stopped, "Then maybe we should cover up this mouth."

Before Roxas could respond, Axel had covered the boy's lips with his own. Immediately, the blonde thrust his tongue into his teacher's mouth and ran it over the man's cheeks and teeth. When the bell rang loud and shrill, Roxas whimpered softly as Axel pulled away from him.

"I win this time, little one," the redhead grinned, dramatically placing the cigarette he had taken from the distracted teen into his mouth.

Roxas's lips curled into a dark smirk, "I would think twice about that if I were you." He pulled his teacher around the neck and bit his ear lightly. The blonde let his free hand drift to his teacher's groin and cup the bulge it found there. He rubbed hard and slowly moaned into his teacher's ear.

Axel groaned deeply and pulled the boy closer to his body, but as he did, Roxas stopped. He wriggled out of his teacher's grasp, stood up off the ground, and grabbed the cigarette out of the man's hand, "Have fun with that, Axel. Don't be late to your class."

-  
>an: i dont even know if my fic is even any good anymore  
>whatamidoing?idontevenknowwwww<br>short chapter,, sorryyyy

please review and let me know if the story's still okay


	12. ChapterXI

Axel sat at his desk correcting papers. Normally he did these kinds of things at home and spent his free period with a certain student, but with only once quarter of school left, the tests and projects were really starting to pile up. He sighed and looked up from his work across the room.

Roxas was sitting quietly in the back of the classroom with his head down. with the end of the year approaching along with the boy's graduation, Axel had to wonder what would happen between the two of them. would they continue to see each other even though Roxas would be done with school? or would they both go their separate ways, never to see each other again? Axel didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't looking forward to finding out. If he were to stop seeing the blonde, how would he know that he was still okay?

"Aaaaaxxxxxxeeeeeellllllllllllllllllll!"

The man smiled to himself. "_Mr. Lea_," he corrected.

"It's hoooottt!"

"Then get naked," his voice wasn't serious. He marked the top of a student's paper with '27%' then moved on to the next.

The blonde lifted his head, shooting a glare in his teacher's direction, "Oh, _now_ you want me to? When I first came in here you were all, 'noooo I have work to do.'"

"I do have work to do. Some of your classmates could _really_ use some help. I mean, are they even _trying_?"

"Well that's rude. Why don't you do that stuff at home? You make us do work at home. You're so boring when you're working."

"Yeah? Well you're not even supposed to be here anyway. If I bore you then go to your class and learn something new. What do you have right now any-"

Roxas slammed his hands down on Axel's desk, making the man jump and look up from his papers, "You want me to leave?"

Axel studied his student's face for just a moment before he sighed. He shook his head and placed his pen down on the desk. He rested his chin on laced fingers and looked up at the boy, "I never said that."

"You told me to leave."

"You said I was boring."

The blonde blinked not knowing how to follow that.

"Hm," Axel hummed, reaching one hand up to touch Roxas's cheek. "You know little one, you never did answer me yesterday."

"When?"

"When I asked what your feelings for me were."

Roxas flinched, "Maybe because you made me slam my head against the wall."

The redhead laughed, "So you can take your sex hardcore, but one little bump on the head is critical?"

"Fuck you."

Axel moved the hand that was on the blonde's face to his hair. Twirling a lock of golden hair between his fingers, he smiled, "How hard?"

"I thought you wanted me to leave."

"No, I want you to answer my question."

"It's not important."

"It's plenty important."

The teen sighed then leaned closer to his teacher. "Well," he whispered, "I don't hate you."

"That's a good thing," Axel chuckled, his hand moving to the back of the boy's neck to pull his closer.

"And I'd rather hang out with you than Naminé," Roxas smiled, staring at the man's lips.

"Oh no. Don't let her hear you say that.

The blonde closed his eyes and tilted his head just so, "She'd choose you over me too."

"Well I am quite irresistible," Axel mumbled and licked his lips.

"Sometimes a bit too much."

Roxas pressed his lips to the man's and climbed up on to the desk. He crawled over Axel's work, sitting up on his knees and making the man tilt _his_ head back for once. He cupped the face of the redhead bellow him, kissing him slowly. When Roxas felt Axel's tongue press at his teeth, he gladly let him in. Axel probed the blonde's mouth, searching through it with his tongue as if he had never done it before. He felt the kid's busy fingers blindly fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

Axel pulled away, but not before nibbling on the blonde's lower lip _just _enough to leave a mark. That earned him a glare, but he laughed it off and pulled Roxas's shirt over his head.

The blonde moved so that he was on his back. He pulled Axel down by the collar, taking his lips for a second kiss. This one was needier than the first; more aggressive and hungry. Roxas pushed their lips together hard and wrapped his arms and legs around the man above him. He moved his hips slowly, rubbing the bulge in his jeans against Axel's.

The man gasped, pulling away and breaking the kiss, "Ah, Roxas! I'm not gonna last if you keep that up."

Roxas let go of his teacher and unbuttoned his pants, "Then hurry up all ready."

Axel licked his lower lip and smirked down at the boy. He curled slender fingers into the waistband on Roxas's jeans and pulled them down and off. He lifted the blonde's legs, pushing his thighs up and apart. The redhead dove down, licking and nipping at Roxas through his underwear.

"Ha! A-Axel! Oh god… d-don't… tease," Roxas begged through clenched teeth.

The man smiled to himself and ignored the blonde's words. He licked all the way up Roxas's length to his head that was sticking just out from the elastic. Axel kissed the tip lightly before pulling away.

"Lift your hips," Axel mumbled, pulling at Roxas's underwear. The underling did so and Axel pulled the cotton down to Roxas's ankles. He took a small step back and quickly undid his pants, pulling them along with his boxers down just below his ass. "Hold on," the redhead mumbled. He pulled open a drawer in his desk and rummaged through it. After pushing things to the side, he pulled out a small clear bottle and flipped the cap open.

Roxas chuckled, "Imagine having to explain that if anyone ever found it."

Axel smiled down at his student, "Maybe I confiscated it from a naughty student."

"Under what circumstances would you have caught a student with that?"

The redhead laughed, "Did you forget that this is actually yours?"

"I gave it to you as a present. It's not mine anymore."

"And what a terrible gift to a teacher from a student."

"It's more practical than some of the other things kids give to their teachers. I mean you use it quite often."

Axel smiled darkly. He grabbed the teen's thigh and pushed it up. He picked up the bottle and squeezed the cold liquid over Roxas's entrance, making him yelp, "That we do, little one. Now stop talking."

Axel positioned himself and, without waiting for permission, pushed into the blonde beneath him. Roxas whimpered and put his hands on his thighs, spreading his legs farther apart. Axel didn't give him any time to adjust to the fullness before he started thrusting his hips hard and fast. He wrapped slender fingers around the boy's length.

"Ah! Axel!" Roxas threw his head to the side and arched his back off the desk.

The man lowered himself, never slowing his pace. He whispered into the blonde's ear, "Quiet now, little one. They're testing next door." He licked Roxas's ear slowly.

Roxas stifled a moan and shivered, "D-don't…"

Axel stood up straight again and smirked down at his student, "You're so cute." He moved his hand to match the pace of his thrusts.

The blonde moaned airily with every pump, already out of breath. He could feel his climax coming fast, "A-Axel… I-I'm gonna…"

"Yeah… me too. Just a little… more…"

Axel quickened his pace, making the boy beneath him moan louder and faster. Roxas brought both hands to his mouth. He closed his eyes tight and tilted his head back.

"Almost," Axel muttered, pushing in deeper and faster with every thrust.

The blonde looked up at his teacher with teary eyes, finding it almost impossible to speak, "I-in… ssside… o-oh… kay?"

The redhead only grunted in response, pushing in one final time before releasing hard. Roxas let out a long moan, the feeling of being filled triggering his orgasm. Thick, white semen squirted from the blonde onto Axel's abs and shirt.

For a minute, neither said or did a thing. They stayed in the same position, staring at each other and panting. After catching his breath, Roxas sighed and smiled up at his teacher. Axel returned the gesture and kissed the boy on the forehead.

They had their share of sweet moments like this, but they almost never lasted. The bell rang shortly after, causing the two to jump. Axel pulled out quickly and Roxas yelped in response, the man's seed spilling out of him and onto the desk.

"Tsk. You got it on my shirt," Axel mumbled, quickly taking his shirt off and using it to wipe his stomach.

"You got it in my ass," the blonde responded insipidly. He sat up on the desk and pulled his own shirt back over his head.

"Only because you asked for it. Here," the man handed his student his button up, "you can clean up with that."

"So what now? You gonna teach topless? I don't think anyone will pay attention to you that way," Roxas teased.

Axel groaned and zipped his pants back up, "lucky for me I left a sweater here a few months back."

"I wouldn't say 'lucky' considering it's almost summer."

"True, but… it's probably better than walking around with your ass full all day."

The blonde blushed bright red and stuck up his middle finger, "F-fuck you!"

Axel laughed, "Better put your pants back on. My next class will be here soon."

"Oh, wouldn't _that_ be scandalous."

"I think we had enough of a scandal already, thank you."

"Don't say it like it's my fault," Roxas chuckled, stepping into his underwear and pulling them up.

The redhead rummaged through his things a bit before pulling out a black sweater, not forgetting to toss the little bottle of lube back into the drawer before closing it. He pulled the sweater over his head, being mindful not to mess up his hair too much, "Are you ever going to answer my question seriously?"

Roxas shrugged, pulling on his pants and buttoning them, "Probably not. It doesn't really matter."

"It does matter."

"What are _your_ feelings for _me_?" the blonde asked, staring into Axel's eyes and looking for a response.

"I-" Axel stopped himself. Exactly how was he supposed to answer that?

Roxas smiled sadly and looked away from his teacher. He opened the back door and stepped out of the classroom, "That's what I thought."

-  
>an: somehow this was really hard for me to write  
>it took four days and that's the longest ive ever taken writing sex and that makes me sad<p>

i kept hitting blocks like….. 'wait.. what happens now?'  
>its not even good<br>ugh

please review


	13. ChapterXII

Roxas blinked slowly. He knew Axel had said _something_ a second ago, but now he couldn't remember it for the life of him. He scrunched his eyebrows and turned to his head to his teacher, "One more time?"

Axel raised a brow at him, "Well that answers that. I asked if you were tired."

"Oh…" the blonde looked away from his teacher to face forward again. "No. I'm not really. Just thinking."

The man side-eyed his student, "Yeah? About what?"

Roxas didn't answer right away and for a second Axel thought maybe the question didn't make it through. He opened his mouth to ask again, but the teen interrupted him, "Everything. Nothing. I don't know. Stuff. Life."

Axel stayed quiet. He watched the blonde closely. Roxas looked different than usual; a little more normal. The bags under his eyes were gone and his pupils were less dilated. The blonde definitely looked really tired, but aside from that much… healthier? Though he was oddly quiet and inattentive and very unlike himself.

"You haven't been here since last week. Don't like me anymore?"

Roxas shook his head and yawned, "It's not that I haven't been _here_. I just… haven't been at school at all."

It was strange for Roxas to ditch school completely since he hated staying home. "Then where have you been?"

The teen thought about his answer for a while, unsure if he wanted to tell the man the truth or not, "Sleeping. I guess."

"You guess?"

"I guess…" Roxas repeated.

Axel glanced at the boy and pursed his lips. He couldn't tell if Roxas was trying to hide something from him or if he was really just _that_ out of it.

"Axel…"

The redhead didn't reply, but instead just waited for the blonde to keep talking."

"Could you do something for me?"

"Maybe."

"Can I sleep in your car next period?"

"I thought you weren't tired."

"I am a little maybe… I have work this evening." The blonde turned to his teacher, "Please?"

Axel blinked. How could he even think about saying no to that face? "Yeah sure," he mumbled, looking away from the boy. He fished into his pocket and pulled out his car keys before passing them to Roxas. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes after that until finally Axel just had to know, "So when did you quit?"

"What?"

"You quit, didn't you? That's why you're like this."

"Axel, can you not? Seriously.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Roxas's voice rang loud and Axel had to check to make sure none of the other teachers came to check why a student was yelling outside in the middle of class. The blonde sighed, "I'm sorry. I just… don't want to talk about it so can you just let it go?"

Axel didn't answer. He leaned back against the wall and sighed. There really was only one reason for Roxas to have quit. The last time he had done it was for Reno. Axel's twin may have been bad news, but he wasn't part of the drug scene; he didn't like it and so Roxas quit for him. Axel didn't want to believe that Roxas may have found someone, but it would explain all the phone calls he'd been getting. Though, if it was true, he already knew what changes were bound to happen next.

* * *

><p>Naminé smiled wide as her favourite teacher pushed through the café doors.<p>

"Irasshaimase!" the café staff sang in unison.

Axel returned the girl's smile and followed her to his usual seat.

"It's late already Mr. Lea; we're closing up in an hour. Roxas's leaving early too, so you might need a different server."  
>Axel sunk into the booth seat and sighed, "Work's just been piling up with the school year ending. There're only two more months left."<p>

"And then we'll be graduating," the blonde girl said with a smile.

"Time sure does fly. I remember when all of you were still fourteen years old." The redhead laughed, "Oh god and now most of you are legal adults. Way to make me feel old."

Naminé bit her lip, "I'll miss you Mr. Lea. Promise you'll still visit during the summer?"

"Of course I will," Since_ that's the only way I'll be seeing Roxas once school's out_, Axel thought to himself.

As if on cue, the blonde boy entered the scene from the kitchen. He wore the cutest smile on his face when he spoke, "Mr. Lea! So nice to see you again! You want the usual?"

Axel returned the smile, "Actually no. I'll be fine with just coffee today."

"All right I'll be right back with that."

Roxas walked back to the kitchen and Naminé sat down in the booth across the table from her teacher, "Not eating today, Mr. Lea?"

"Nah. I can't stay for long. I still have things to do."

Moments later, Roxas returned with a heart shaped mug of coffee. He placed it on the table in front of the redhead, "Here you go. If you need anything else just let me know." Roxas turned around and left for the kitchen again.

"Sorry about him. He's been running off as much as possible since we started today. He just sits in the back with his head down."

Axel sipped his coffee, "Not feeling well?"

"I guess so. He hasn't said anything about it, but everyone noticed. The boss even told him he could leave early. He was like that during lunch at school too."

The redhead shrugged, pretending not to know what was really going on, "I guess it's common for people to get sick when the weather starts to change. It _is_ almost summer."

"Yeah and-" The bells on the café doors interrupted the girl, "Irasshaimase!" The girl looked over her shoulder to the front of the café and stood. Instead of making her way to the customer that had just walked in, she walked to the back and disappeared into the kitchen.

Axel glanced at the person who had just come in, wondering why no one was helping him. He was wore a black jacket and kept his hood over his head and his hands in his pockets. He looked suspicious sneaky, definitely not someone Axel would trust to just ignore near the cash register.

Naminé and Roxas exited the kitchen and made their way to the hooded man. Roxas smiled at him and said something Axel couldn't hear. The hooded man just smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. Roxas turned to his classmate and said something to her and she just pursed her lips and gave him a slight look of disapproval. She waved and the pair left the café, the hooded man putting an arm around Roxas's waist.

Naminé made her way back to the table, "Sorry about that."

"Who was that?"

The girl sat at the table again and sighed, "I don't know. Roxas's boyfriend maybe? He told me he was a friend, but I don't know if I buy that."

"They seem awfully close."

"That they do," the blonde said with distaste.

"Don't like him?"

Naminé shrugged, "I don't know him, but… something about him… No. It's nothing. I have to get back to work, Mr. Lea. Sorry."

* * *

><p>"-xel…"<p>

"Hm?"

"W-we –nngh… we should stop this."

Axel rolled his eyes. Instead of listening, he slid his tongue from his mouth and licked the skin at Roxas's neck. The blonde moaned and shivered. He clenched the fabric of the back of his teacher's shirt in his fists and arched his back. the redhead dragged his nails lightly over the boys abs, earning himself another moan.

"You say you want to stop, but your body's reacting like _this_," Axel smiled for a moment before going for the blonde's lips. He kissed the boy briefly, tongues fighting for dominance. When he pulled away, Roxas's lips stayed parted and saliva was trickling down his cheek. The redhead looked down at his student. His shirt had been pushed up revealing perk nipples and smooth abs. With Roxas sprawled out all sexy on the ground like this, it would be cruel of him to ask the man to actually stop.

The redhead trailed a slender finger down the center of the teen's chest, passed his navel, and to boxers.

"S-stop."

Again, the redhead ignored his student. He rubbed the boy through the fabric of his underwear, feeling the hard, warm bulge. There was no possible way that Roxas could have been serious.

But again he protested, "Axel… st-stop it… please…" Roxas grabbed the man's wrist, begging him not to continue.

Axel stared down at his student. Was this some kind a fucking joke? Roxas was the one who showed up at _his _house. He was the one to make the first move. How could he let Axel get _this_ far just to stop him? it must have been a joke.

Yet there he was, trembling with tears in his eyes, requesting they go no further.

Axel sat up straight and glared down into Roxas's eyes. he yanked his hand away and pulled Roxas's shirt down. Disappointed and upset, he stood, "Alright. Fine. Fuck it, you win. This 'friend' of yours must be _real _special if you're willing to do all of this again."

-  
>an:just so you know this chapter takes place over the course of several days  
>(idkifthatmattersbutwhatever)<p> 


	14. ChapterXIII

"My shift ends early today," Roxas said while refilling his teacher's water.

"Good for you," Axel took the cup when it was full again and took a sip.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, "You might want to leave soon. Otherwise you'll get stuck here with Nami again."

"How rude of you. What makes you think I wouldn't enjoy her company over yours?"

Roxas scoffed and took the seat across his teacher, "Mr. Lea, _please_. Don't even think that I haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" the redhead raised a brow.

"Really? You're gonna play dumb? All right, don't think I haven't noticed that you _only_ come when you _know_ I'm working.

Axel crossed his arms, "That's not true."

"Oh really? So despite it being the end of the year and teachers are _swamped_ with late work and extra credit, you're still here _every single day _because you like talking to Naminé more than me? Which, by the way, is _really_ strange since you're still here even on her days off."

"Exactly."

Roxas smiled, "Miss me?"

"I wouldn't say miss. Maybe I'm just so used to seeing you every day."

"You see me in class."

"But we don't talk."

"I'm graduating soon, Mr. Lea. I have to make sure I do well so I don't get held back."

"Really? I'm _sure_ that's the reas-"

The bells on the door cut Axel's sentence short. Roxas stood quickly, giving his attention to the front of the café, "_Irasshai…"_

When Roxas didn't finish the usual greeting, Axel turned to face the front, wondering what stopped the boy off. What he saw thoroughly pissed him off.

Roxas took several steps towards the front, "Reno…"

"Roxas, you almost done?" the red haired man asked casually, walking towards the boy.

It didn't make sense. How was it that Reno could just _walk_ on in there like it's no body's business? How was it that Roxas wasn't absolutely furious or scared shitless like he'd normally be? How was it that someone had just walked into the café and _none_ of the other employees did more than just glace at who came in? There were all of these questions that Axel had and the suddenly, realization struck him hard.

"I thought I told you not to come get me today. I have to do something at home."

The man grabbed Roxas around the waist, "Then I just came to give you a ride home. I didn't get to see you yesterday."

"_You_ were the one who said you were busy."

"And how I dreaded every moment away from you," Reno pulled Roxas closer.

"Stop it. I'm still working."

"Relax, baby. No one's even here and your boss likes me."

"I have a customer right now."

Reno glanced at the table where his twin sat glaring in his direction. He smiled wide, released the blonde, and made his way to the table, "Well what do you know? My brother's here. _Again_. Hi Axel, long time no see. Or rather, _I've_ seen _you_, you just didn't notice me. How've you been? Not fucking my baby I hope."

Axel stood swiftly, grabbing his brother's collar.

"Axel, stop it!" Roxas spoke urgently, looking around to see that they weren't causing too much commotion. Luckily though, the café was empty of customers and the only other two employees were in the kitchen at the moment.

Reno put his hands up in mock surrender and lowered his voice, "What are you going to do here? Kick my ass? In public and for no reason? You're a teacher. I don't think that would look too good. Besides, I don't think Roxy here would dig that too much."

Axel released Reno and turned his attention to Roxas, "Really? This again? _Him_ again? The first time wasn't enough for you?"

Roxas swallowed hard. His gaze adverted to Reno for just a moment before returning to his teacher, "Reno… I think you should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Reno shrugged, "If that's how it has to be then fine. I'll leave."

When Reno left, Roxas sighed heavily, "Axel, sit down."

"Is everything okay?" a girl with wavy brown hair came out from the kitchen just after Reno had left and approached their table.

"Its fine, Olette. They were just messing around. You know how siblings can be," the blonde smiled casually at her.

His coworker pursed her lips. She wasn't really buying it, but she let it go and made her way back to the kitchen, "Right. You're just lucky the boss wasn't around."

"Ugh. Do you always have to cause such a scene around him?" Roxas groaned, sinking into the seat at his teacher's table.

"Why, Roxas?"

The blonde shook his head, "It's complicated."

"You should stop this now before you get in too deep. Before you end up getting hurt again. After all he's done you still decided to go crawling back to _him_?"

Roxas clenched his fists and spoke quietly, "You're a real ass, you know that?" He stood and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving his teacher alone.

Axel was just shy of furious. He had been doing so well with Roxas a few weeks ago just to have it all shot down by the blonde's new boyfriend. Then to find out said boyfriend was Reno drove Axel up a fucking wall.

When Axel was just about ready to leave, Roxas returned from the kitchen with his school bag, "We're leaving. I already took care of your check. Hurry up."

The two left the café wordlessly, but as soon as they were out, Axel exploded, "What the fuck, Roxas?!"

"Shut the hell up! You have no fucking right to be angry!"

"I have no right?! I wasn't the one who forced you to get back together with Reno!"

"I'm with Reno because between the two of you, he's the only fucking one who actually cares about me!"

"He doesn't fucking care, Roxas! You _know_ he doesn't!"

"Oh and like _you do?!"_

"Fuck you! What makes you think I don't care?! I _do_ fucking care!"

"No you _don't_! You don't fucking give a shit about me, Axel! You don't let the people you care about do drugs! You don't let the people you care about skip school! You tell the people you care about how much they mean to you! You run after the people you care about when they try to run away!" Roxas was fuming, but his eyes were visibly teary.

"You never noticed, but I… had been trying to get your attention since I first met you. That's why I always waited outside your room and ditched your classes. But it was the wrong kind of attention that I would get from you. You would always yell or get mad at me. Then when I kissed you for the first time, you didn't really get angry and that made me kind of hopeful. Of course, nothing happened. You still treated me the same and you didn't even care when I finally went to class.  
>"Then I met Reno. It was at a mutual friend's house for some Christmas party. And <em>God<em>, he reminded me of you so much, I couldn't help it. I slept with him and went home with him. When I found out he was your brother, I _freaked_. I told him from the start that we were just a one night thing, but… I kept going back to him because he was just so damn sweet and I couldn't get that from you.

"Even if it was fake, he was the only person who gave me any kind of affection. I thought that I could just be with him and forget about you, but… then he fucking broke me…"

Axel had a growing urge to punch himself in the face as he listened to Roxas talk. Thinking back on it, Roxas's insubordinate attitude was a _painfully_ obvious cry for attention. He should have been able to tell from the start that Roxas had been reaching out to him, but instead, he kept a dangerous distance and gave only petty lectures about the boy's poor choices.

"Roxas… you should have just told me from the start."

"No, Axel! Shut up! I'm a child and I'm stupid and I'm immature! I couldn't handle it in a smart or reasonable way! I know what I should have done, but I was scared of what would happen! You're the adult! You were supposed to pick up on these things! You're a teacher! Don't you learn how to handle adolescents?!"

"Roxas, you're no normal teen. You're not very easy to read. Alright, so I'll admit, it was stupid of me to not try and get to the bottom of your problems, but that was only because I didn't want to pry. I didn't want to give you any reason to pull away from me. I thought that if I was a nuisance to you, then you'd stop coming around. I let you do your own thing because I didn't want you to hate me. I tried my best to help you and tell you to stop without being too annoying, but I couldn't only go so far before you'd get mad. We were both afraid of losing what we had. We were both stupid."

Roxas shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. "You ass. You stupid dumb ass prick! Why are you doing this to me _now?!_ Why couldn't you tell me before?!"

"Stop trying to blame this all on me. It's not all my fault!"

"It _is_ all your fault!"

"You were the one who was always running from me!"

"Because I wanted to see if you would ever come after me!" Roxas vainly wiped tears from his eyes and cheeks with the sleeves of his uniform, "But you never fucking did. You just let me go every time so don't you try and tell me nowthat you _actually_ have feelings for me. Not now that your fucking dick of a brother managed to pull me back in."

"Roxas… you already know he's no good for you. You almost killed yourself last time."

"What are you saying, Axel? That I should drop everything, cut Reno off, and be your lover instead? Be _yours_ even though the only one willing to show effort to have me is _him_? It's not that simple! I've been waiting for you for four years. And only when _I_ finally spill everything, do you decide its safe enough to open up to me. You wouldn't even risk anything for me."

"If I were to be with you I'd be risking _everything_!"

"Losing your job is _nothing_ like putting your heart on the line for someone, Axel. You waited for me to tell you how I felt before you said anything. Reno spent _days_ just trying to get me to talk to him once."

"Roxas don't do this!"

"I'm not doing anything. This is your doing. _You_ did this to us."

"_Please_!"

"I'm sorry, Axel. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm not about to throw Reno away for you," Roxas took a single step back before turning and walking away from his teacher.

"Roxas…"

-  
>an: and the plot thickens  
>well things with these two seem to be heating up<br>i wonder if Reno really is serious this time

i actually really hate this chapter  
>Roxas is a complicated little shit head<p>

please review

"My shift ends early today," Roxas said while refilling his teacher's water.

"Good for you," Axel took the cup when it was full again and took a sip.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, "You might want to leave soon. Otherwise you'll get stuck here with Nami again."

"How rude of you. What makes you think I wouldn't enjoy her company over yours?"

Roxas scoffed and took the seat across his teacher, "Mr. Lea, _please_. Don't even think that I haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" the redhead raised a brow.

"Really? You're gonna play dumb? All right, don't think I haven't noticed that you _only_ come when you _know_ I'm working.

Axel crossed his arms, "That's not true."

"Oh really? So despite it being the end of the year and teachers are _swamped_ with late work and extra credit, you're still here _every single day _because you like talking to Naminé more than me? Which, by the way, is _really_ strange since you're still here even on her days off."

"Exactly."

Roxas smiled, "Miss me?"

"I wouldn't say miss. Maybe I'm just so used to seeing you every day."

"You see me in class."

"But we don't talk."

"I'm graduating soon, Mr. Lea. I have to make sure I do well so I don't get held back."

"Really? I'm _sure_ that's the reas-"

The bells on the door cut Axel's sentence short. Roxas stood quickly, giving his attention to the front of the café, "_Irasshai…"_

When Roxas didn't finish the usual greeting, Axel turned to face the front, wondering what stopped the boy off. What he saw thoroughly pissed him off.

Roxas took several steps towards the front, "Reno…"

"Roxas, you almost done?" the red haired man asked casually, walking towards the boy.

It didn't make sense. How was it that Reno could just _walk_ on in there like it's no body's business? How was it that Roxas wasn't absolutely furious or scared shitless like he'd normally be? How was it that someone had just walked into the café and _none_ of the other employees did more than just glace at who came in? There were all of these questions that Axel had and the suddenly, realization struck him hard.

"I thought I told you not to come get me today. I have to do something at home."

The man grabbed Roxas around the waist, "Then I just came to give you a ride home. I didn't get to see you yesterday."

"_You_ were the one who said you were busy."

"And how I dreaded every moment away from you," Reno pulled Roxas closer.

"Stop it. I'm still working."

"Relax, baby. No one's even here and your boss likes me."

"I have a customer right now."

Reno glanced at the table where his twin sat glaring in his direction. He smiled wide, released the blonde, and made his way to the table, "Well what do you know? My brother's here. _Again_. Hi Axel, long time no see. Or rather, _I've_ seen _you_, you just didn't notice me. How've you been? Not fucking my baby I hope."

Axel stood swiftly, grabbing his brother's collar.

"Axel, stop it!" Roxas spoke urgently, looking around to see that they weren't causing too much commotion. Luckily though, the café was empty of customers and the only other two employees were in the kitchen at the moment.

Reno put his hands up in mock surrender and lowered his voice, "What are you going to do here? Kick my ass? In public and for no reason? You're a teacher. I don't think that would look too good. Besides, I don't think Roxy here would dig that too much."

Axel released Reno and turned his attention to Roxas, "Really? This again? _Him_ again? The first time wasn't enough for you?"

Roxas swallowed hard. His gaze adverted to Reno for just a moment before returning to his teacher, "Reno… I think you should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Reno shrugged, "If that's how it has to be then fine. I'll leave."

When Reno left, Roxas sighed heavily, "Axel, sit down."

"Is everything okay?" a girl with wavy brown hair came out from the kitchen just after Reno had left and approached their table.

"Its fine, Olette. They were just messing around. You know how siblings can be," the blonde smiled casually at her.

His coworker pursed her lips. She wasn't really buying it, but she let it go and made her way back to the kitchen, "Right. You're just lucky the boss wasn't around."

"Ugh. Do you always have to cause such a scene around him?" Roxas groaned, sinking into the seat at his teacher's table.

"Why, Roxas?"

The blonde shook his head, "It's complicated."

"You should stop this now before you get in too deep. Before you end up getting hurt again. After all he's done you still decided to go crawling back to _him_?"

Roxas clenched his fists and spoke quietly, "You're a real ass, you know that?" He stood and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving his teacher alone.

Axel was just shy of furious. He had been doing so well with Roxas a few weeks ago just to have it all shot down by the blonde's new boyfriend. Then to find out said boyfriend was Reno drove Axel up a fucking wall.

When Axel was just about ready to leave, Roxas returned from the kitchen with his school bag, "We're leaving. I already took care of your check. Hurry up."

The two left the café wordlessly, but as soon as they were out, Axel exploded, "What the fuck, Roxas?!"

"Shut the hell up! You have no fucking right to be angry!"

"I have no right?! I wasn't the one who forced you to get back together with Reno!"

"I'm with Reno because between the two of you, he's the only fucking one who actually cares about me!"

"He doesn't fucking care, Roxas! You _know_ he doesn't!"

"Oh and like _you do?!"_

"Fuck you! What makes you think I don't care?! I _do_ fucking care!"

"No you _don't_! You don't fucking give a shit about me, Axel! You don't let the people you care about do drugs! You don't let the people you care about skip school! You tell the people you care about how much they mean to you! You run after the people you care about when they try to run away!" Roxas was fuming, but his eyes were visibly teary.

"You never noticed, but I… had been trying to get your attention since I first met you. That's why I always waited outside your room and ditched your classes. But it was the wrong kind of attention that I would get from you. You would always yell or get mad at me. Then when I kissed you for the first time, you didn't really get angry and that made me kind of hopeful. Of course, nothing happened. You still treated me the same and you didn't even care when I finally went to class.  
>"Then I met Reno. It was at a mutual friend's house for some Christmas party. And <em>God<em>, he reminded me of you so much, I couldn't help it. I slept with him and went home with him. When I found out he was your brother, I _freaked_. I told him from the start that we were just a one night thing, but… I kept going back to him because he was just so damn sweet and I couldn't get that from you.

"Even if it was fake, he was the only person who gave me any kind of affection. I thought that I could just be with him and forget about you, but… then he fucking broke me…"

Axel had a growing urge to punch himself in the face as he listened to Roxas talk. Thinking back on it, Roxas's insubordinate attitude was a _painfully_ obvious cry for attention. He should have been able to tell from the start that Roxas had been reaching out to him, but instead, he kept a dangerous distance and gave only petty lectures about the boy's poor choices.

"Roxas… you should have just told me from the start."

"No, Axel! Shut up! I'm a child and I'm stupid and I'm immature! I couldn't handle it in a smart or reasonable way! I know what I should have done, but I was scared of what would happen! You're the adult! You were supposed to pick up on these things! You're a teacher! Don't you learn how to handle adolescents?!"

"Roxas, you're no normal teen. You're not very easy to read. Alright, so I'll admit, it was stupid of me to not try and get to the bottom of your problems, but that was only because I didn't want to pry. I didn't want to give you any reason to pull away from me. I thought that if I was a nuisance to you, then you'd stop coming around. I let you do your own thing because I didn't want you to hate me. I tried my best to help you and tell you to stop without being too annoying, but I couldn't only go so far before you'd get mad. We were both afraid of losing what we had. We were both stupid."

Roxas shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. "You ass. You stupid dumb ass prick! Why are you doing this to me _now?!_ Why couldn't you tell me before?!"

"Stop trying to blame this all on me. It's not all my fault!"

"It _is_ all your fault!"

"You were the one who was always running from me!"

"Because I wanted to see if you would ever come after me!" Roxas vainly wiped tears from his eyes and cheeks with the sleeves of his uniform, "But you never fucking did. You just let me go every time so don't you try and tell me nowthat you _actually_ have feelings for me. Not now that your fucking dick of a brother managed to pull me back in."

"Roxas… you already know he's no good for you. You almost killed yourself last time."

"What are you saying, Axel? That I should drop everything, cut Reno off, and be your lover instead? Be _yours_ even though the only one willing to show effort to have me is _him_? It's not that simple! I've been waiting for you for four years. And only when _I_ finally spill everything, do you decide its safe enough to open up to me. You wouldn't even risk anything for me."

"If I were to be with you I'd be risking _everything_!"

"Losing your job is _nothing_ like putting your heart on the line for someone, Axel. You waited for me to tell you how I felt before you said anything. Reno spent _days_ just trying to get me to talk to him once."

"Roxas don't do this!"

"I'm not doing anything. This is your doing. _You_ did this to us."

"_Please_!"

"I'm sorry, Axel. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm not about to throw Reno away for you," Roxas took a single step back before turning and walking away from his teacher.

"Roxas…"


	15. ChapterXIV

"Roxy baby, I didn't expect to hear from you until tomorrow," Reno's voice was cheery when he answered the phone.

"Yeah… I just… Can you come over?"

Catching the unhappiness in his boyfriend's voice, Reno's tone softened, "Hey are you okay? What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Aww hey come on, baby. What's bothering you? Tell me." When Roxas didn't respond, Reno spoke again, "This is about Axel, isn't it? Babe, you can't let the things he says get to you. He's always been like this, you already know that. He just likes to play around. He's never been one to commit."

"I… I know… it's just-"

"What? Am I not good enough? You still can't forget about him, huh?"

Roxas clutched his phone and raised his voice, "No! It's not like that!"

"When will you

Stop worrying over him? He's always the one on your mind even though _I'm_ the one standing right in front of you." Reno's voice softened, "I just want you to be mine."

"Reno! I am! I love you, you know that!"

"You know, Roxas… I can never apologize enough to you for all the things I've said and done. I used to be the only one you'd look at, the only one you cared about… but I couldn't ignore the way my brother acted towards you. I was jealous and mad; you were _mine_, not his. I… all those terrible things I… they were just because I was being stupid and acted on my emotions without really thinking of what I was doing to you…"

"Reno…"

"But now I finally have you again and all you care about is Axel."

"That's not true! Axel he- he's just messing with my head. I know that. He doesn't even care about me; he's just using me and saying what he knows I want to hear."

"You don't need someone like him, Roxas. He doesn't deserve you."

There was a knock on Roxas's front door and the teen stood to answer it.

"I'm here and I'd never play with you like he does."

Roxas smiled to himself, "I know." Reno really was a lot sweeter than Axel. He always knew what to say to make him feel better, unlike his twin who made Roxas feel like he was always doing something wrong.

"I love you, Roxas."

The blonde opened the front door and smiled at the redhead in to doorway. "Yeah…" he snapped his cell phone shut, "I love you too."

Reno took the boy in his arms and hugged him. He could feel Roxas shaking in his arms. "I'm here," Reno whispered into blonde tresses, squeezing Roxas tighter.

The blonde relaxed, "I just wish the things he says wouldn't get to me"

Reno released the boy and held his shoulders, "Forget him; he's no good for you. I'll always be here. I'm not going to make the same mistakes again."

Roxas smiled and lifted his arms, wrapping them around his boyfriend's neck, "Yeah… I know." He stood on his toes and his eyes fluttered shut.

The redhead met him halfway. Diving down for the blonde's pink lips, he tilted his head and parted his lips. Slipping his tongue from his mouth, Reno licked the boy's lips before sliding it in.

Roxas moaned and pushed himself closer to the man. He let Reno explore his mouth with soft and careful movements for a few moments before breaking the kiss. He looked up at the man and smiled. Roxas licked his lips then grabbed Reno by the hand, pulling him inside.

Reno followed the blonde to his bedroom and let himself get pushed onto Roxas's bed. He smirked as Roxas crawled over him and straddled his waist. With the blonde's help, Reno got his shirt off in no time flat and flung it across the room. The teen licked bit his lip and smiled seductively before diving down at taking Reno's lips.

The redhead put his hands on Roxas's hips and let the boy take control. Roxas was grinding down on his groin and he could feel the blonde getting hard. He pulled Roxas's head back by his hair, earning himself a very erotic moan from those soft pink lips.

"Tell me what you want," Roxas breathed, looking down at his lover with hooded eyes.

"Put on a show for me, baby," the redhead gave a dark and sexy smile.

Roxas returned the smile, "Of course." He sat up straight and pulled his shirt off slowly.

After Roxas tossed his shirt to the ground, Reno reached up and rubbed one of the teen's nipples with his thumb. Roxas closed his eyes and whimpered helplessly.

"You're so sensitive," the man chuckled and trailed his hand from Roxas's nipple to his hips.

"Just cause it's you. You always know- nngh!" the boy moaned when Reno's hand slipped into his pants, "where to touch me…"

Reno smirked and pulled his hand from Roxas's jeans. He undid his boyfriend's button and fly, "Lets rid of these."

Roxas stood over Reno and hastily removed his jeans and underwear. He lowered himself so he was straddling Reno once again reached for the man's belt.

"You're _this_ hard already," Reno smiled and swirled an index finger over Roxas's slit.

"Ahh! Reno!"

"Don't get distracted, baby."

Roxas whimpered. With shaking fingers, he undid Reno's belt and the button-fly of his jeans. Only pulling the man's pants down a couple of inches, Roxas took Reno's arousal in his hand and glanced at his boyfriend. Reno smiled and gave a small nod and the blonde immediately dove down.

Roxas licked the underside of the man to the very tip before flicking his tongue over the slip a few times. Reno hissed and grabbed the boy's hair, using all of his restraint to not thrust into the boy or shove his head down.

The blonde whimpered at the gesture. He looked up at Reno who spoke between clenched teeth, "Don't stop."

Roxas returned his attention to the redhead's erection; precum was already oozing from the tip and it seemed like he had already gotten herder. Roxas smiled before opening his mouth just a little. He took his boyfriend's head tenderly in his mouth and sucked hard.

Reno groaned, clenching fistfuls of golden hair. Roxas couldn't give a full on blow job, but he certainly knew how to use his lips and tongue well enough. If things kept up, Reno wasn't sure he'd be able to last much longer.

"R-Roxas."

The blonde's eyes fluttered open. He slowly removed his mouth from the man, a string of saliva still connecting them. Roxas licked his lips and raised his head to look at Reno.

"Enough already."

Roxas responded by bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them slowly. He closed his eyes when he pulled his hand away from his face. He moaned softly as he pushed a single digit into his entrance. The teen whimpered and bit on his lower lip when his finger brushed against his prostate. He had to mentally remind himself that all he was supposed to be doing was stretching him out. Panting, Roxas added another finger. He thrust them in and out quickly then slowly scissored his fingers.

Reno watched the boy carefully. He was shaking already and his breathing was heavy. He really was quite a sight; the innocent beauty of and angel, tainted by the erotic sexiness of lust. Roxas's hair was mussed from Reno's pulling and his skin already had a light flush. His mouth was hanging open slightly and saliva was trickling down his chin. He moaned loudly with every thrust as he fingered himself eagerly.

"Roxas… hurry up."

The blonde stopped his movements and withdrew his fingers hesitantly. He crawled over the man below him and pressed their lips together softly. Reno kissed the boy back with a matching tenderness and smiled at Roxas when they broke apart.

"Love you," Roxas whispered.

"I love _you_," the redhead replied sweetly.

Roxas straightened up and raised himself so that he was just above his boyfriend's hips. He took Reno's head in his hand and positioned himself so that the man's arousal was at his entrance. Roxas lowered himself slowly onto the redhead, adjusting to the fullness.

Reno moaned, putting his hands on the blonde's hips. He felt Roxas squirm a little to get used to the position. He looked up at the blonde who had tears in his eyes, "okay, baby?"

Biting on his lower lip, Roxas nodded. He pressed his hands on his lover's chest for support and slowly lifted himself so that Reno was hardly even in him at all anymore. The blonde dropped quickly on Reno's length, then bounced back up quickly. He reached a fast and rough pace almost immediately, aiming for his prostate.

Reno moaned, his fingers gripping the blonde's hips tightly. He began thrusting up into the boy to reach in even farther.

"R-Reno… I…" Roxas moaned. His arms were shaking and he could hardly hold himself up anymore.

The man grunted. He paused for a moment and sat up, "Hold on to my shoulders." Reno found his way to Roxas's neck. He bit and sucked the skin hard, moving on to a different spot once he was sure he'd left a mark.

Roxas moaned and whined loudly with every bounce. He kept on arm wrapped around Reno's neck while the other made its way to his length. Roxas pumped his own member with his hand, matching the pace, and feeling himself reaching his climax.

Reno could feel Roxas's entrance twitch and tighten around him. "You gonna cum? Already?" he whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I… Ah! I ca-can't… can't ho-hold it," the teen whined. He dropped himself in Reno's lap one last time, hard and fast, and nearly screamed out. He came, white streams shooting between him and his boyfriend. Roxas panted hard, fighting to catch his breath.

The redhead, still hard, pulled out and pushed the boy down. "Not done yet," Reno raised the boy's hips and repositioned himself at Roxas's hole. "Touch yourself for me, babe."

Roxas looked up at the man with teary eyes. He nodded and took his flaccid member in his hand. He rubbed the head hard between his thumb and index finger, groaning as he slowly became hard again.

Reno smiled down at his blonde and licked his lips. He thrust into the boy and rolled his hips, milking moans from Roxas's throat. He picked up a quick pace immediately, searching for Roxas's sweet spot.

The teen screamed out when Reno hit the bundle of nerves in him. "Ha-harder," he begged, repeating the word over and over.

"Almost," Reno hissed, picking up speed and thrusting roughly into the underling.

Roxas dropped his hands to his sides, fists balling around his bed sheets. He arched off the bed and tightened around the redhead, "R-Reno! I'm gonna-!"

The man grunted with his final thrust then moaned Roxas's name loudly as he came, filling the boy completely. He watched Roxas climax right after, squirting his seed a second time. Reno smirked at the boy bellow him and pulled out. Roxas was an absolute mess. His hair was everywhere and it stuck to his face from sweat and his chest and abdomen were covered in semen.

Reno leaned down and pressed a kiss over Roxas's lips. The blonde kissed back tiredly, parting his lips only slightly and moving his tongue in small motions. The man pulled away quickly to catch his breath.

"Lo-love you," Roxas whispered, looking up at his lover with watery eyes.

Reno smirked and spoke into the boy's ear, "All you need is me so forget about him."

-  
>an: this is a chapter i added after the rewrite  
>i wanted to show more on Rox and Reno's relationship<br>please review


	16. ChapterXV

Roxas made it a point to avoid Axel at all costs. He went back to ditching his class and even took time off from work saying he needed to focus on studying because he had 'fallen behind'. Even though he knew it meant not walking, he didn't attend graduation rehearsals because Axel was in charge of Roxas's section of the alphabet.

Roxas told himself it was because he was mad. He told himself it was because Reno was right and Axel didn't care about him. However, deep down Roxas knew the real reason. He knew he couldn't bear to face his teacher after everything he had said.

Two weeks went by and Roxas couldn't tell if he was more irritated by the fact that Axel hadn't once tried to talk to him or that his teacher actually seemed to have forgotten about the whole situation entirely.

Once, Roxas tried to go to Axel's class during the man's free period. However, when he got to the back of the classroom, his teacher wasn't there. The blonde had sat outside and waited and when waiting got frustrating enough, he tried the door. He figured, maybe Axel was grading papers inside, but the door was locked and no one came for him when he knocked. Roxas tried convincing himself that Axel _must_ have been elsewhere, but that idea went to the dump when the bell rang and students began pouring into the class with Axel sitting at his desk.

Things with Reno were just as they had been the first time they were together. Reno was wonderful and loving and sweet, the ideal boyfriend. He did anything and everything for Roxas. This ended after Reno had caught Roxas hanging around Axel's classroom when he went to pick the boy up from school one day. He had grabbed Roxas by the wrist and dragged him to his car. Reno hit the blonde and accused him of cheating before reminding him the Axel didn't really like him.

Reno had basically only put up a front to get the teen back in his clutched and then turned back into the self-centered and egocentric bastard he had always been. He had Roxas waiting on him at all times and stopped playing nice. He used the boy mostly for sex and usually took it without asking or fair warning. Whenever he could feel Roxas distancing himself, he would remind the kid that no one would ever want him. Reno reminded him just how horrible and worthless he was and told him straight up that only he would be able to see past it.

And Roxas tried to go to Axel. He was completely ready to admit that he was wrong and that Reno was still a shit-faced douche bag, but when he went looking, he found Axel with some stupid bitch hoe hanging on him. It was hours after school had gotten out and he was in his classroom at his desk going over the bitch's paper. She wasn't even listening to him. She just watched his mouth move and kept a delicate, perfectly-manicured hand on his arm. And when he was done talking, he looked up and smiled at her. Her and her stupid push up bra. Her and her stupid button up that was buttoned down to reveal so much cleavage that she might as well not have worn a shirt at all. Either Axel was retarded and didn't realize she was putting the moves on him or he didn't care and Roxas was damn sure it wasn't the former.

It was right around the time that the bitch hoe bit her lip and smiled back at Axel that Roxas lost his shit. He stormed into the room and headed straight for his teacher. He didn't even bother to alter his path when a desk got in the way; instead he just shoved it to the side and let it crash to the ground. It wasn't until then that either of the two had noticed the blonde. The girl flipped and immediately left the room since everyone knew Roxas was a druggy and she had no idea what sort of stunt the blonde was about to pull.

"You're a fucking liar, Axel!" The blonde reached across his teacher's desk and yanked him by the necktie. "You're a fucking liar and you're _just_ like _him_!"

"Roxas, what the hell is your problem?!"

"What were you doing with that fucking cunt?!"

"Oh I fucking get it! So I don't see you for _days_ because you're off fucking my brother and you decided it would be a great idea to just cut me out of your life! But that's supposed to be totally fine with me, right?! You get to be with Reno _and_ keep me in your back pocket, but you see me with a girl _once_ –not even a girl, a fucking _student_- and you think you have the right to get all in my face about it?! I don't know who the fuck you think you are Roxas, but my world does _not_ revolve around you!"

Roxas was quiet for a few long moments. His face was blank and he just stared into his teacher's eyes. He didn't release Axel's tie, but when he spoke again, his tone changed completely, "Are you sick of me?"

Axel sighed, "Yes, Roxas. I am. I'm sick of you thinking that you can walk all over me. I'm sick of your immaturity and your ridiculous ways of handling things. And I'm sick of the fact that you know how I feel and that, even though you feel the same, you refuse to be with me."

The blonde felt his lower lip quiver, but he swallowed hard, willing himself not to cry. He blinked a few times, forcing back tears and broke eye contact with his teacher, "You said all those things to me, but was it all a lie? I sit outside your class waiting for you every day and you never come. You ignore me when I knock on the door."

"I know."

"You really are exactly alike. You're just like him, you know that? You can both be so damn sweet, but I make one wrong move and you turn into a fuckin shitface. Whatever. I get it. I'll just leave. I don't know why I ever thought you were different from him."

-  
>an: things can only go downhill for these two from here  
>Axel needs to stop being a moody bitch<br>and Roxas needs to think a little before he doesnt things  
>please review<p>


	17. ChapterXVI

"Mom?" The word echoed through the house and went unanswered. Roxas kicked off his shoes and let the door close behind him. What was he really expecting? She hadn't been home in days.

Roxas had gone home late one day. It had been the day Reno found him waiting around Axel's room. The man took him back to his car forcefully and hit him hard. Before Roxas even had a moment to recover, the redhead had ripped his clothes off of him and fucked him. _Hard_.

Naturally, Roxas knew his mother didn't care enough to pick up on these things, but her usually passive and fake-happy nature would have been enough to calm the boy down just a little. However, when Roxas got home she wasn't even there and all of her things were gone.

Roxas dropped his bag by the front door and made his way to his room. He threw himself on his bed and rolled over on his back, "I knew you'd do this to me too, but did you really have to leave me now of all times?"

Staring up at his celling, Roxas counted how many days were left before he'd get kicked out for not having the rent. He sat up and dug through his nightstand. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Roxas stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit the end. He inhaled hard and then pulled the fag out between his middle and ring finger.

The blond fought back a sob and choked on the smoke in his lungs. He coughed violently a few times.

"Fuck," Roxas buried his face in his hands.

Somehow he knew from the start that Reno was just fucking with him. He knew the man hadn't changed, but he wanted so desperately to believe he had. That man just knew how to twist his words and Roxas always foolishly believed him.

Roxas lifted his head from his hands and sighed. He took another drag from his cigarette and pulled his phone from his pocket. He wondered what would happen if he tried to call his mother. Would she even answer or had she already forgotten about her only child?

Before he could think on it any further, Roxas's phone rang. He answered it without even checking the ID, "What?"

"Roxy baby, is that really any way to answer me?"

Roxas pursed his lips and swallowed, "I'm a little busy right now." He brought his cigarette back to his mouth and inhaled.

"Oh? And what on earth could you possibly be doing that's so important?"

The blonde could hear the smugness in the other's voice and he wanted so badly to tell Reno to fuck off, but by now he knew better than to make the man angry. Roxas sighed heavily, smoke escaping his lungs and disappearing into the air, "Reno, why do you even bother with me?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Haven't I said it enough? It's cause I love you, baby," he said the last sentence very sardonically.

"I'm sure," Roxas mumbled. He dropped the butt in his hands into a cup that was on his nightstand. Grabbing a second fag, Roxas flicked the thumbwheel of his lighter to light it.

"Hey! Are you smoking again?"

Roxas took a long and exaggerated drag before exhaling loudly, "Nope."

"You know I feel about that."

"Reno, if you don't even like me why waste your time? I don't even see the point of this anymore."

The man sighed over the phone, "You talked to Axel today didn't you? Roxas, I don't know why you think I don't like you when I love you so much. I go all the way to your house every day just to see you and stay with you late even though I have class in the morning. I told you that you could come and stay with me after your mom left you and I get you everything you want.

"Is this because I hit you that time? I apologized _profusely _for that and I already told you I had a rough day and I was sorry for taking it out on you. I would never want to hurt you, Roxas.

"Besides, you were hanging around my brother again. Why do you always do this to me? Am I no good? You really want him more than me? Am I just a stand in for him since you two are fighting? Even though _I_ love you and he _doesn't_?"

Roxas swallowed and dropped his second cigarette into the cup, "N-no… you're not. I just-"

"He doesn't care about you," Reno said coldly. "Why don't you understand that?"

The blonde couldn't hold back the quiver in his voice, "N-no I know… I know that he… that he d-doesn't care."

Reno smiled, the kid was just _too_ easy, "Hey, hey. Come on now, don't cry. You don't need him." The boy didn't respond to him. Reno could just hear Roxas's soft sobs and sniffles. He groaned and rolled his eyes, "You want me to come get you? Huh? You wanna stay with me tonight?"

Roxas let out a small, "Mhm."

"Okay I'm leaving now then. I'll see you," Reno muttered.

-  
>an: Roxas you are weak  
>dont listen to him<p>

please review c:


	18. ChapterXVII

Axel ended up not seeing Roxas after they fought. In fact, _no one_ ended up seeing Roxas after that day. Naminé said he hadn't been in school at all and Roxas was still on leave from work. When Axel called Roxas's house, no one answered and when he tried the boy's cell, it went straight to voicemail. He had felt guilty about their argument the moment it started, but he had just been so mad that he didn't know how to stop himself. He was dreading what the boy could have gone and done after that.

On top of that, his twin hadn't been home seen since then either. Reno was still a student and his school was out of town, so he hardly ever went back to the apartment, but he wouldn't usually stay away for _this_ long. Axel couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing that his brother hadn't been around. It could be good since it could mean he was with Roxas and that the boy wasn't alone. However, at the same time for all Axel knew, Reno could have just been off messing around without the blonde.

There were rumors around school that he was kidnapped and murdered. Some students claimed to have seen him get into a car with a bunch of older guys and others _swear _they heard he sold himself for drugs then overdosed and died. Axel almost couldn't believe how cynical teenagers these days were. Though there were the kids who were genuinely worried –or _pretended_ to be worried so they sounded like good people who cared about their peers. Every once in a while you'd hear a student, who hardly knew Roxas even existed, utter something about hoping the boy was okay and wondering when he was coming back to school. The redhead was sure the students just needed something to talk about.

Naminé didn't make things much better. Actually, she managed to make everything a considerable amount worse. Three or four times she went to Axel's classroom during lunch or after school begging Axel to tell her he had seen Roxas. Naminé told him once she had a dream that she got a call saying Roxas was in the hospital, but by the time Naminé got there, it was too late. The girl did a hell of a job with making Axel even more paranoid.

A week after Roxas went missing, one of Axel's calls finally went through to his brother.

"Yeah?" Reno's voice sounded forced and he was out of breath.

"Reno! You ass!"

"Ah... well if it isn't my dear little brother. How… are you?"

"Where are you?"

"Hm? Its finals week… didn't you know? I'm… at school. Aren't you a teacher?"

"Shut up! Where's Roxas?!"

Reno chuckled, "You can't tell someone… to shut up and then ask them a question. Defeats the purpose… don't you think?"

"Answer my question, Reno!" Axel was in no mood to play games. Talking to his brother just made him angrier and he knew the fact that Reno was dodging the question meant that he knew _exactly_ where the boy was.

Reno didn't answer right away, but Axel could hear him panting then mumble something. He thought he heard another voice, but he couldn't tell for sure. Reno grunted, "You're being… awfully rude today, dontcha think?"

"Where the fuck is he?"

"Roxas… Hmm… If I can remember correctly he would be right bellow me. Yeah, baby? Want to say hi to Axel?"

"Fuck you," Roxas's voice was soft and strained and it sounded like he was crying, but it was still a huge relief for Axel to hear.

"Mm, but you already are. And you do it so damn good" Reno purposely moaned into the phone.

"Reno, you fucking shit! Leave him alone!"

"Oh? And why should I do that? He's my boyfriend. I should be able to fuck him… whenever I want."

Axel could hear his student moaning and sobbing in the background and it pissed him off to no end, "You don't get to do whatever the fuck you want to him just because he's your 'boyfriend'."

"Ah, but you are mistaken. _He_ came to _me_. He begged me for it."

"F-fuck you, asshole!" Roxas choked out.  
>"God, I <em>love<em> when you talk like that to me."

"Axel!" the blonde cried out.

The sound of his name broke the redhead's heart, "Reno I am begging you, leave him alone!"

There was no response; no witty reply or cocky comeback. All Axel could hear from the other line was Roxas's soft sobs.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, RENO!"

"I told you never to say his name again while we're having sex, didn't I?" Reno sounded thoroughly irritated. "DIDN'T I, YOU FUCKING SLUT?!"

"Reno! Reno, stop! I'm sorry! P-please! I-I'm sorry! It hurts! It h-hurts! Please! Stop it!"

Roxas's screams were the last thing Axel heard before the call dropped. He was left sitting in his room, unable to decide if he was supposed to be angry or scared. He knew Reno could be a dick, but he never knew his brother was the violent and abusive type. Axel wondered if Reno had been like this when he and Roxas were together the first time and why the boy hadn't said anything about it.

After the call, Axel never heard from Roxas or Reno again. The blonde's pleading cries that ended the call echoed in Axel's head constantly. They tortured him and sent chills through him that rattled his very bones. At this rate, Axel was sure that if he couldn't get Roxas away from Reno, it would become a repeat of what happened the last time they were together. Axel shuddered at the memory and thinking that it would happen again threw him into a panic.

One day, Naminé showed up at Axel's house, sobbing and out of breath. She had run all the way from work and ended up at Axel's doorstep, pounding on the door and screaming at the man to answer her.

"Naminé! What are you doing here? What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" Axel grabbed the girl by the shoulders, holding her up so she didn't faint on the spot.

"R… Ro… Rox… as! He-!" she couldn't even finish her sentence before she began sobbing hysterically again.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I can't understand you. Come inside," Axel pulled her in his apartment and led her to the couch. He sat her down and brought her a water bottle, but Naminé just clutched it tightly, trying her hardest to stop her bawling.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, the room completely quiet aside from the blonde's occasional sniffles.

"Naminé? Can you tell me what happened?"

The blonde girl wiped her eyes. She looked up at her teacher and spoke softly, struggling to keep her voice even, "Roxas… he called me today… during work. And he… he…" Naminé's breathing became hiccupy again, fresh tears leaking from her makeup-smeared eyes.

"Naminé, it's okay. What did he say?"

"He told me that I was a good friend! He said- He said that he was really glad he met me and that he was s-sorry if he ever made me feel like I didn't matter t-to him!" Naminé closed her eyes tight and clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying more. She inhaled sharply, "It sounded like a goodbye, Mr. Lea."

Axel could have _sworn_ he felt his heart stop. If Naminé wasn't around, he'd have probably lost it right then and there, but her sake, he held himself together.

After that, Axel had asked if Roxas said anything else to her and when she said no, the redhead told Naminé that everything was okay and that she needed to trust everything would be okay. He had her go to sleep in his bedroom since she needed to calm down and he needed to collect his thoughts. Axel took the girl home a couple hours later, making her promise to tell him if she heard from Roxas again.

-  
>an: oops sorry for character abuse  
>get ready for some major angst and drama and shit in the upcoming chapters<br>SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO FUCKING DOWN MOTHER FUCKERS  
>thanks for reading this far<br>i love you all so much  
>please review and let me know what you think about the story and this chapter<p> 


	19. ChapterXVIII

"Roxas? How long have you been here?"

The blonde was sitting on a porch, playing with his phone. He jumped a little when he heard a man's voice. Looking up, he stuck his phone in his pocket and stood up, "Hey Mar. Not long."

Marluxia moved his groceries from one arm to the other and fished his keys out of his pocket, "Sorry. If I knew you were gonna come I'd have told Dem to stop dragging his ass so much."

"Hey that's not fair! I told you I didn't want to go shopping in the first place!" a blonde man came running down the walkway holding more bags. He smiled wide when he saw the blonde teen, "Hi Roxas!"

Roxas couldn't help, but return the smile, "hi Demyx." He turned his attention back to Marluxia, "And it's cool. I should have called before I came."

"Ah well. We're all here now," the pink-haired man mumbled as he unlocked the door. The two blondes followed behind him, Demyx walking into the kitchen and Roxas sinking into the couch in the living room. "So what brings you here today, hm?"

"I… I have a few favours to ask," Roxas mumbled, turning away from the man and playing with his hair.

Marluxia raised a brow, "Does he know you're here? He'll get mad at you again."

"I told him I had work and I was gonna stay at Naminé's."

"Roxas, why don't you just leave him?"

Roxas looked back at the man, "So about those favors?"

Marluxia sighed and sat on the coffee table in front of Roxas, "What do you need."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course."

"A-And…" Roxas bit his lip and looked down in his lap.

Marluxia half-turned to scan over the table he was sitting on. He grabbed two bags and held them out in his hand, "What do you want?"

Roxas glanced up at the man then to the bags in his hand. One had little squares of paper in it and the other had a beige-coloured powder. Roxas grabbed the latter and stuck it in his pocket, "How much?"

"Roxas, when was the last time I actually had you pay me?"

"I feel bad… I've been here like, every day."

"Yes you have. What's going on with you? You disappear for weeks then suddenly you're here every day. Something wrong?"

"Not really."

"Is it him again? You've been staying with him, right? Why?"

"My mother left me."

"What?"

"She left. I came home one day and she was gone. She never came home. She was planning it for a while I guess; none of the bills had been paid for a while. The power and the water got turned off and eventually the landlord kicked me out."

"Where are you staying now?"

Roxas gave the man a look that asked if he _really_ didn't know.

"Roxas you need to get away from him. You can stay here. Why didn't you tell us anything? You didn't have to go with him."

The blonde smiled at the man sadly, "Maybe… I just feel like I need to be punished. Somewhere down the line I must've made a grave mistake for everyone to hate me."

Marluxia grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him towards him. He hugged the blonde tightly, "Roxas you _know_ that isn't true. Your parents were stupid for ever leaving you. Demyx and I have always been here for you. Naminé too, shed lose it if anything happened to you. And Axel-"

"Shut up, Mar!" Roxas screeched, pulling away from the man and stood quickly. "Don't you dare say anything about him. He is _just _fucking like Reno! They're exactly the same!"

Demyx came rushing into the room frantically, "What's going on? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Roxas, you can't listen to the things Reno says to you. Axel does care about you."

Roxas glared down at the pink-haired man with teary eyes, but didn't say a word. He jumped when he felt something touch his hand. He turned to look at the person who grabbed his hand.

"Roxas… it's okay. It's not because of you that your parents left. They're both just idiots. But we'll always be here for you. We're your family too, Roxas," Demyx smiled at the teen and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "For now just get some rest, okay?"

The younger blonde looked down and pulled his hand away. He walked away from the two and walked into a bedroom, closing the door behind him softly.

Marluxia sighed, "He's losing it."

Demyx slapped the other man across the face, "Why are you still giving him that shit?"

"Dem, even if I do or don't he'll still get his hands on it."

"How can you do this? Do you want a repeat of what happened last time?" the blonde man didn't wait for a reply. He stormed out of the living room to return to the kitchen.

"Who knows," Marluxia mumbled, "if it's what he wants, maybe it's best…"

-  
>an:more characters  
>short chapter<br>please review


	20. ChapterXIX

The next day, Roxas finally showed up at school again. It had been just a few minutes after Axel stepped out during his free period. He heard footsteps coming from his right. It startled him just a bit at first, but what he saw surprised him even more.

Roxas was walking over to his teacher casually, cigarette in hand, but he didn't look the same. In fact, he looked like shit. Axel had _never_ seen the boy this bad. Roxas looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. his eyes were red with dark circles around them and he was considerably thinner compared to the last time Axel had seen him.

The blonde held the cigarette to his lips and took a drag. Exhaling through his nose, he looked up at his teacher, "Hey."

"'Hey'? That's all you have to say?!"

The boy shrugged, "Pretty much."

"Roxas, where the fuck have you been?! You look like fucking shit!"

"Aww thanks. You're so sweet."

"What have you been doing?! You look like you've lost 10 pounds!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, taking another drag from his cig, "What are you shouting for? There are classes in session."

Axel inhaled, trying to calm himself down. He thought that when he saw Roxas again, he would be overjoyed since it would mean that nothing bad had happened to the boy, but seeing him like _this_ just pissed Axel off. He sighed heavily, "Where were you?"

"Look Axel, you're not my mother, you're not my lover. I don't have to report everything I do to you. You're my teacher and some guy I have sex with. Nothing between us is obligatory. I can do whatever I like and there's nothing you can really do about it. Besides, I'm pretty sure the last time we spoke, you said you were sick of me."

"Fuck you!"

Roxas scoffed, "Not in the mood."

Axel was nothing but pissed. He couldn't even remember the last time he was this angry. He walked up to his student, grabbed his arm, and shoved the sleeve of his cardigan up. Roxas winced as Axel's hand ran over the fresh wounds.

The redhead's eyes widened. The skin was bruised and it was well beyond obvious that there had been multiple needle injections.

Axel softly caressed the skin with his thumb, "Roxas… why would you-"

Drops of water on the blonde's arm interrupted him, "He's ruining my life."

Axel's eyes shot up to Roxas's face, "What-?"

"Do you hate me?"

Axel grabbed the back of Roxas's head and pulled him close, "I could never hate you."

"But you ignored me for all that time."

The redhead held the boy tight and he could feel that Roxas was trembling, trying with his entire being to not cry more than he already was. "It's okay to cry, Roxas," Axel whispered into blonde tresses. "I don't hate you. I was just angry. A little by the fact that you chose him over me again, but mostly because you kicked me out of your life."

Roxas clutched his teacher's shirt and sobbed into it, "I was stupid. Somehow I thought-"

Axel squeezed the teen tighter, "No. It was my fault. I _should_ have picked up on everything. I should have known how you felt and I should have tried harder for you."

The two stayed this way for several minutes, Axel just holding Roxas and letting him cry. Roxas finally pulled away from his teacher and wiped his tears with the back of his hands. He looked up at the man who was gawking at him with sympathetic eyes. Roxas stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, pulling him down.

Axel leaned down and placed both hands on the boy's cheeks. He moved closer to Roxas's face, tilting his head just slightly. He closed his eyes and tried to close the space between himself and the blonde slowly, but Roxas pulled him around the neck, forcing their lips together roughly.

Roxas kissed the redhead passionately, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. He sucked and bit Axel's lower lip softly and responded quickly when he felt a tongue press against his teeth. Roxas opened his mouth slightly, letting Axel in and whimpered at the feeling of his mouth being caressed by the skilled and familiar muscle.

The blonde pulled away, out of breath and panting lightly. He pulled Axel close to him again around the man's middle and turned his head to the side to rest it on the man's chest. Roxas closed his eyes and listened to Axel's heartbeat.

"Roxas-"

"Shut up. Let me say it first." Roxas smiled to himself, "I lo-"

Then the bell rang, loud and shrill, interrupting their moment and bringing them both back to reality. Roxas's eyes widened, as if he had suddenly remembered something important. He pulled away and looked up at his teacher sadly, pulling the sleeve of his cardigan back over his arm. Taking a step back, Roxas began to turn away from the man, but Axel quickly caught his wrist.

"Don't run away from me this time."

"I won't do this to you, Axel. It wasn't even supposed to go this far."

"Do what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Roxas what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Axel. I'm so sorry, but I've already made up my mind. Please don't hate me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Roxas. Just say it. _Please._"

"I'll only break your heart."

"Roxas, I lov-"

Roxas snatched his arm back from the man's grip and clapped his hands over his ears, "Don't say that to me! You've already made this harder for me! Don't say it!" The blonde turned quickly and ran away from his teacher.

"Roxas!" Axel quickly followed the boy, but by the time he rounded the corner of the building, Roxas was already gone.


	21. ChapterXX

"Roxas," a delicate pink eyebrow was raised at the sight of the young blonde.

"Marluxia," Roxas greeted in a careful tone.

"What's up?" Marluxia half smiled, moving out of the doorway to let the teen in.

"Anyone else here?"

"Nah. Everyone else is out. You need something? Or just here to hang out?"

Roxas shrugged, wandering through the house as if he hadn't been there a million times before, "Both I guess."

"Roxas-"

"Mar… where is my life going?" the blonde asked before the man could even start his sentence.

Marluxia took a seat on the couch across the room from Roxas, "What do you mean?"

"No offence or anything, but I don't want to grow up to be like you."

"I don't want you to either."

"I want to go to college and get a good job and be happy, but honestly I cant even see myself a year from now. Is it too late for me?"

"Honestly?"

"Tell me the truth."

Marluxia stared Roxas straight in the eyes. He had had many of these conversations with the boy since he was in middle school. At first, he could honestly tell Roxas that he still had a future if he would stop coming to see him. Now he didn't know what to say, "You're the only person I have ever known to be able to quit just like that. However, the moment something goes wrong in your life, you go running back to the drugs as an escape. And every time you start again, you get worse and do more than before.

"I think you have a chance. It's a lot smaller than when you were younger since you've become so dependent on them, but-"

"It's not just the drugs, Mar. I don't have the money to go to school or take care of myself. And nobody wants me around and-"

"Is that what _he_ told you?"

Roxas stared at the man coldy for a moment, "I don't want to talk about him."

Marluxia sighed and pulled a small baggy from his pants pocket. He held it out to the blonde, "This is what you came for, right?"

Wordlessly, Roxas approached the pink-haired man. He studied the bag, then Marluxia's face, then the bag again, "Can… I get double?"

The man pulled the bag back, "That's quite a bit, you know. Even for you."

"I-I know… I'm just… going to be gone for a while. I don't want to run out… or anything."

"You're sure about this?"

Roxas avoided the man's gaze.

Marluxia stared at the teen long and hard. Finally, he sighed and stuck his hand back in his pocket, pulling out another baggy. He handed them to Roxas, who reached for them from him carefully. When the blonde took the bags, Marluxia grabbed his wrist, "I wish you wouldn't."

"I-"

"Marly!" Demyx's voice rang through the house.

"Dem, stop yelling in the house."

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just a little worked up because Re-" the sandy blonde entered the room and stopped speaking the moment his gaze landed on Roxas. "Oh… so you _are_ here. I hoped you weren't." Demyx looked away from the blonde boy sadly. He didn't like seeing Roxas at the house because it always meant the kid was doing… those things again. He looked back at Roxas and pointed with his thumb to one of the windows, "Reno's outside. He's looking for you. I told him you weren't here, but he asked me to check and uhm… he doesn't… does he still hit... nonevermind. Do you want me to tell him you're not here?"

"No that's okay. Thanks, Dem," Roxas returned his attention to Marluxia and stood. "I should probably go."

"I'll walk you out."

"It's okay."

"I don't care what you say," Marluxia stood and walked over to the front door.

Roxas followed him, but stopped where Demyx stood. The older blonde eyed the two bags in Roxas's hand and gave him a shocked look. The teen quickly shoved the bags into his pocket and smiled at man. Demyx didn't smile back, but instead pulled the boy into a tight embrace.

"I'll see you later, Dem."

"You better!"

When they pulled apart, Roxas moved to the front door and let Marluxia open it for him. The outside light was blinding compared to the dim lighting inside the house. It took his eyes a while to adjust, but once they did, they first think he noticed was red. Red car, red hair.

"Ah, so you were here," Reno walked to the front door. "For a second I had thought that you tried to run away."

"At last! You noticed I wasn't around!" Roxas said in a sardonic tone.

"Feisty today, baby? Feeling brave around your friends?" Reno grabbed the boy's wrists tightly and pulled him close. He connected their lips with a bruising pressure.

Roxas pushed the man off of him and rubbed his wrist, "Ass."

"You won't be so courageous when they aren't around."

That's when Marluxia stepped in. He pushed Roxas behind him and glared at Reno, "Leave him alone."

Reno smiled, "Whatchu gonna do about it, crack head?"

"How about I beat the shit out of you again?" Marluxia smirked, cracking his knuckles.

The two stood, staring at each other for what felt like a lifetime to Roxas. Finally, Reno spoke, never breaking eye contact with the pink-haired man, "Come on, Roxas. We're leaving." When Roxas didn't move, Reno shot a glare in his direction, "NOW!"

The blonde jumped and hurried over to Reno's car. The redhead gave a quick glace back at Marluxia before following the teen. When the two were in the car Roxas began apologizing immediately, their previous conversation suddenly sinking in, "Reno, I'm sorry I didn't mea-"

The redhead's lips cut the blonde off, words lost in a soft kiss. It had been a long time since he kissed Roxas with such tenderness and the boy melted right into it. Reno placed a few smaller pecks onto Roxas's lips after the initial kiss then whispered against his mouth, "I love you, Roxas."

Roxas knew it was a lie, but they were words he always ached for.

"I've been looking for you all day. You couldn't have been here all day long."

"I was."

"You went to see Axel didn't you?"

Roxas felt his heart stop. He knew Reno felt his body tense, so there was no point in denying it anymore.

Reno kissed the boy's lips gently, "He's just playing with you, Roxas. You already know that."

"But he-"

"Where is he now, love? Not here. I spent all day looking for you. You can even ask around. I've been everywhere. Axel's never done that, now has he?"

"N... no. He hasn't."

"And you already know why."

Roxas felt tears leave his eyes.

Reno pulled back and wiped tears from the boy's cheeks with his thumbs, "Don't cry, baby. I love you, Roxas. I always will. I'm _always_ here for you."

"I know," was all the blonde could mumble in response to Reno's loving words

"Good."

Roxas was just thinking about how lucky he was that Reno was in a good mood when a palm swept across his face swiftly and knocked the thoughts right out of him.

The blonde teen held his check with both hands. Even though he shouldn't have been surprised, his face was still covered in shock.

"What were you trying to do by going to him? You think you can just leave me like that?"

"No! That wasn't what I was doing! I swear!"

"Oh so you weren't trying to get away from me? You weren't running to my brother in hopes that he would take you away from everything?"

Roxas didn't reply.

"I knew it. You're so worthless. Hate to break it to you, _sweetheart_, but like I said before, Axel's only interest with you is sex. He says pretty things, but in the ends it's all because you're just an easy fuck for him. He doesn't love you like I do."

And just like that, everything Reno had said just minutes prior came crashing down, but by then it didn't matter. The horrible things about Axel were already planted in Roxas's mind and that was all Reno needed.

Roxas stuck his fingers in his pocket as Reno started the car. Just touching the baggies made him relax a bit. His entire mind was screaming at him to stop worrying.

Because soon enough, this would all be over.

-  
>an:by this point im sure everyones figuring out whats going on  
>could the end be nearing?<p>

thanks for sticking around this long! hope im not letting you down  
>hope my story's still a little good haha<br>please review! love ya guys!


	22. ChapterXXI

Axel spent the rest of the day in a panic and wondering about where Roxas could have gone or what he could have been doing. He was absolutely terrified by the possibilities that were constantly running through his head. What if Roxas had gone and done something horrible after they spoke? The redhead didn't want to think about it, but it was all he _could_ think of.

Axel got home late that day, held back at work by extra credit essays, graduation rehearsal, and an end-of-the-year faculty meeting. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to get back to his house so he could go to sleep.

However, when Axel got to his apartment, the door was already wide open. The lights were turned off, but it was easy to tell the place was a mess. The recliner in the living room had been knocked over and books and papers were everywhere. A lamp across the room was on the ground, a cracked light bulb spread on the floor nearby.

Axel walked cautiously, keeping completely quiet. He made his way to his bedroom, the only room with a light on.

"Why so paranoid?"

Axel jumped at the voice and turned quickly on his heels. His brother stood at the front door, arms crossed.

"You're not the only one who lives here, ya know."

"Reno, you stupid shit, what the fuck happened here?!" Axel practically ran up to where his twin stood.

Reno smirked, "Mm? More concerned about that than your precious student?"

Axel grabbed Reno by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, "Where is he?!"

"Now, now there's no need for such hostility."

Axel clenched his hand into a fist, pulled back, and let it collide at full speed into his brother's cheek, "Where the fuck is he?!"

Reno laughed, blood trickling from his mouth, "Now that _is_ a good question. I can only wonder."

"Reno! You fucking prick! How the hell do you get a kick out of this? How does watching a child fall apart amuse you so much?" Axel pulled his brother towards him, just to slam him back into the wall. The older redhead coughed blood as his head collided with the wall. Axel moved closer to his brother, lowering his voice, "Where the fuck is Roxas?"

Reno smiled slightly, his vision becoming unfocused, "He should… still be here somewhere… unless… he ran away, but… he wouldn't… from me."

Axel shoved his twin to the ground before making his way back to his bedroom.

"Roxas! Where are you?!"

"…xel…" the voice was quiet and unclear, but it definitely belonged to the blonde.

Axel rushed into the room to the other side of his bed where he found Roxas lying on the floor. He hurried to Roxas's unmoving body and scooped him into his arms, "Roxas! Roxas, talk to me!"

"M'sorry… Axx…" Roxas's breathing was slow and his lips had a bluish colour to them.

"Roxas what did you do?" Axel asked urgently, already knowing what was happening. He pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed 911. Holding the phone to his face with his shoulder, he searched the floor frantically. Just a foot from where Roxas was lying he found an empty syringe. "Fuck. FUCK! Roxas what have you done?!"

"I juss wanted… t' see you… one more time…"

"That's what that was this afternoon? A good bye?! How dare you! How fucking dare you, Roxas!"

Tears met the boy's eyes, but he didn't reply. He was blinking rapidly, trying hard to stay focused on Axel's face, but he could hardly keep his eyes opened anymore.

"Fuck! Roxas, stay with me! _Please_!"

The boy was unresponsive. He shivered in Axel's arms and his eyes finally slipped shut.

"Roxas?! Roxas!" the redhead shook the blonde, trying hard to get a reply. He pulled the boy close to his body, rocking back and forth. When he got an answer on the phone, he hardly gave an opportunity for the other party to speak, "Yes! Hello?! I need an ambulance right now!"

"Sir, calm down. What is the problem?" a woman's voice asked calmly.

"I have a seventeen year old boy who just overdosed on something! I need you to send an ambulance here right now!"

"Sir, I need you to calm down and stay on the line. We're sending someone right now. What happened?"

"I just told you what happened! He overdosed!"

"Please calm down, sir."

Axel inhaled sharply then sighed, "I found him like this when I got here."

"Do you know what he took?"

"No. I don't know. All I can tell you is that he injected it."

"And can you tell me what he's doing now?"

Axel lowered Roxas into his lap, "He's not doing anything. He's unconscious."

"Is he breathing?"

"Barely," Axel could hear sirens in the distance. "I have to go," he didn't give the woman the chance to stop him before he hung up. He grabbed the boy in his arms and left the apartment, "You're going to be okay, Roxas. I promise."


	23. chapterXXII

Naminé hated hospitals. She hated how cold and sterile they were. She hated the sounds of all those people in pain.

She looked across the room at her teacher who was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Naminé had been on her way to said teacher's house when an ambulance, sirens blaring, zoomed passed her and stopped in the parking lot of Axel's apartment. Thinking only the worst, but hoping for the best, she ran frantically to catch up just to find her best friend was being hooked up to an IV in the back of the ambulance. No one had really explained anything to her, but she convinced them to let her go to the hospital with Roxas, claiming to be his sister.

Naminé looked down at the boy she had been worried about for the past few weeks. She stroked hair off his forehead. The doctors told them that he would be okay, but they didn't know when he would wake up.

"What were you thinking? You promised me you wouldn't do it again," tears met the girl's eyes. "You promised."

Axel looked up at the girl, watching her talk to her best friend.

"It was because of him, wasn't it? I told you he was no good for you. Why didn't you trust me?" Naminé wiped her eyes, "You should have left him the first time he hit you. Why would you stay with someone like that? You're better than that, Roxas."

"Naminé…"

The girl's head shot up, her gaze locking with her teacher's. Tears ran down her face quickly, "Why wouldn't he listen to me? Why did he let it go this far? I told him I'd always be there for him, but he never came to me."

"Naminé, you have to trust that he's going to be okay. What happened doesn't matter anymore. All we can do is trust that he'll make it through this."

The blonde girl shook her head, "I'm scared, Mr. Lea. I am so scared. I don't want him to die."

Axel stood and made his way over to the girl.

"It doesn't matter if he's okay if he never wakes up."

"He'll wake up."

"I know you two fought a lot, but he's my best friend and I'm afraid. I can't think optimistically like you can. He means so much to me."

Axel grabbed Naminé and pulled her into a tight embrace, "He means a lot to me too, Naminé. More than you know. I'm scared too, but we can't be negative. We just can't."

Naminé clutched tightly onto her teacher's jacket and cried hard into his chest. Axel stroked her hair, watching the unconscious boy with guilty eyes, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>"We weren't able to reach the boy's mother and there's no record of his father in his file. The girl, however… her parents are coming to pick her up."<p>

"Yes, I understand. Is Roxas going to be okay?"

The doctor flipped through some papers on his clip board, "Hard to say. He stabilized shortly after treatment. It's lucky he got here when he did. We won't know anything for sure until he comes to."

"And there's really no way of knowing when that will be?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but it could be a couple of hours or it could be a couple of months. There's no way to know for sure."

Axel sighed heavily, "Alright… I understand. Thank you."

The doctor nodded then excused himself and Axel walked back into the room where Naminé and Roxas were.

"Did the doctor say anything?" Naminé asked frantically, standing from her seat.

Axel shook his head, "Nothing he didn't already tell us before. Your parents are coming to get you though."

"I don't want to go… I want to stay with him."

"You have school tomorrow."

"So what? It doesn't matter. I'm basically done already. Missing the last two days wouldn't change my grades. I don't want him to be alone."

"Naminé, I'll be here with-"

"His mother left. Did you know?"

"What?"

Naminé sat back down, "That woman… she's messed up. She seems so good and she acts so sweet and motherly, but she's messed up. She talks nice, but treats him… its weird, you know? Like, she doesn't hit him or anything. She just ignores him. She acts like he doesn't even exist and doesn't buy him food or anything he needs for school. She would only talk to him when he talked to her. Otherwise… it was almost as if he wasn't even there.

"Roxas says he doesn't care, but I think he does. His father left when he was a kid and after that, no one ever paid attention to him. He didn't really have a parental figure for most of his life."

"His mom… where did she go?"

Naminé shrugged, "Roxas doesn't know. He said that one day she just stopped coming home."

"When was this?"

"A little more than a month ago. He stayed and waited for her to come home, but she never did. Then when rent was due and he could pay it, he left with that guy and stopped coming to school. I told him to stay with me, but he didn't want to. He said he didn't want to go to school anymore."

Axel winced. It was probably his fault. That was right around the time he and Roxas got into that huge argument after school.

"Mr. Lea? Why was Roxas at your house?"

The redhead sighed then groaned. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Naminé with an ashamed look, "Roxas's boyfriend is… he's my brother."

Naminé stood quickly, a look of disbelief painted across her face. She backed away from her teacher, "No way…"

"I hate to say it, but it's true."

"You could have stopped this then! Why didn't you do anything?!"

Axel stood, "Naminé, there was nothing I could have done! There was nothing I could do!"

"He's your brother! You should have done _something_!"

"Believe me, Naminé, if there was something I could have done, I would have! But there was nothing!"

"I can't believe this…"

"Naminé, I feel guilty enough about this."

The blonde shook her head, "I have to go Mr. Lea." She glanced back at Roxas, "Don't you dare let him be alone when he wakes up."


	24. ChapterXXIII

When school ended the next day, Naminé went to visit Roxas in the hospital with a brunette girl who worked with the two blondes at the café. They had brought flowers and balloons, arranging them nicely beside the bed. Axel had been asleep, so they stayed quiet as to not wake him up.

"Will he be okay, Naminé?" the girl whispered, playing anxiously with waxy auburn locks.

Naminé spared her friend a glance, but only for a moment before returning her attention back to Roxas. She was holding one of his hands, stroking the back of it with her thumb, "I don't know, Olette. The doctors keep saying that they can't really know until he wakes up. If he even wakes up."

Olette grabbed Naminé's free hand with both of her own, "Roxas is strong, Naminé. I think he'll pull through."

"Of course he will."

Both girls' heads shot to the corner where Axel had been sleeping. He was still in the same position, head down and arms crossed.

Naminé scoffed. She turned back to face her best friend before giving his hand a quick squeeze, "I'll be right back, Olette. I need to use the restroom." The blonde reached for the door, but it swung open on its own and caused both girls to startle.

"Hey there, princess."

Naminé frowned, annoyance finding its way into her voice, "Marluxia."

Axel's eyes blinked open at the sound of the name, "What are you doing here?"

The pink-haired man smiled, pushing passed Naminé and making his way right to Axel, "Oh you're here too."

Axel stood, glaring at Marluxia before marching up to where he stood, "You don't deserve to be here."

"All I did was give the shit to the kid. He told me he wasn't going to do it all at once," putting his hands up in an I-surrender gesture.

"You _what_?!" Naminé yelled and Olette put a hand on her shoulder in a vain attempt to calm her.

"And you believed him?" Axel grabbed the other man's shirt.

Marluxia shrugged, but kept his eye contact Axel "No. I knew what he was going to do, but he was pretty damn set on it and I wasn't about to stop him. You and that brother of yours were fucking him up, man. This more your guys' fault than mine."

"I should have known it was from you."

"Hey princess, you're in no position to judge. Stay out of this," Marluxia said over his shoulder to the blonde girl.

"You guys all need to calm down before they kick us out," Olette reminded softly.

Axel shot once last venomous glare at Marluxia before releasing him and taking his seat once again. The pink-haired man scoffed and smoothed out his clothes.

There was a long awkward silence that didn't break until the door swung open once again.

"Roxas!" a blonde man rushed into the room in a panic, arms full of flowers, stuffed animals, and balloons.

"He hasn't woken up yet, Demyx."

"Axel!" Demyx ran up to the redhead, all the things he bought for the blonde still in his arms. He was frantic and hyper, "Is he gonna be okay? Please tell me he'll be okay!"

"Dem, calm down. You need to stop shouting before we all get in trouble."

The blonde pouted then walked over to Roxas's bed. He left the flowers and the balloons on the table beside the bed and arranged the stuffed animals around the unconscious teen. Then he sat on the edge of the bed, "You promised you'd see me later, so you better wake up soon, okay?"

Marluxia looked at Demyx with sympathetic eyes. The two blondes had known each other since Roxas was very young. Demyx used to pick Roxas up from school and watch him when his mother couldn't, which was just about every day.

"So how do all of you know each other?" Naminé asked, interrupting Axel's thoughts.

"We went to college together. What about the two of you?" Axel asked referring to Naminé and Marluxia.

"I used to babysit her."

"The _worst_ sitter in the world."

"Because I made you redo your homework when it was sloppy or wrong? Because I made you eat vegetables instead of letting you have cereal all the time? That smart head and pretty body of yours is all thanks to me. How typical of a _child_ to hate her sitter for taking good care of her."

"Whatever," Naminé mumbled, eyes rolling.

The room quieted again, the conversation dying once more. No one said anything aside from Demyx's quiet mumbles to Roxas.

Suddenly, Olette's phone went off and the girl stood hastily, "Sorry Nami, I have to go to work."

"No problem."

"I'll be watching you graduate tomorrow," with that the girl rushed from the room.

The word 'graduate' caused both Naminé and Axel to flinch. They looked at each other already knowing what was going on in the other's head. Graduation was tomorrow and the both of them had to be there.

"What if he wakes up and no one's here?"

"I'd say I'll be here, but I'm going to watch the graduation too," Marluxia commented. "Gotta watch my little princess walk, don't I?"

"No you don't."

The man smirked, "Then why'd you invite me?"

Naminé tensed, "Th-that was my mom!"

"Whatever you say, princess."

"But then who's gonna be here in case he wakes up? I don't want him to wake up alone and think that no body-"

"Roxas?" Demyx's quiet voice rang loud through the room. For once, it sounded like he was talking _to_ the boy and not just at him. "Guys, guys! He's coming around!"

Everyone stood noisily and rushed around the hospital bed. Golden lashes fluttered, cerulean eyes still in a daze. Roxas blinked a few times, but when he was finished with that, he just continued to stare at the celling. He didn't acknowledge anyone around him.

"Roxas? Roxas, can you hear me?" Axel was the first to say anything, but the blonde didn't respond. It was almost as if the words weren't registering.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Naminé put a hand on the boy's shoulder and his gaze shot to her immediately. She smiled at him, but he never returned the gesture. He just stared blankly at her.

"Demyx, go call the doctor. Hey, Rox? Still out of it?"

The blonde's eyes slowly made their way to Marluxia, "What?"

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Naminé blurted out all at once. Tears met her eyes and she stroked her best friend's hair.

Roxas watched her carefully. Then, slowly, his eyes passed over the others in the room, "Who?"

Axel felt his heart drop at the word.

"I'm sorry… but… who… are you guys?"

-  
>an: aaaaaaaaaaand i went there  
>i meant to keep Rox out for much longer but realized itd be dreadfully boring<br>please review


	25. ChapterXXIV

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ IF YOU STARTED FAG DRAG BEFORE JUNE 26, 2013! FD IS OVER TWO YEARS OLD NOW AND BECAUSE OF THE LONG GAPS BETWEEN CHAPTERS, THERE WERE INCONSISTENCIES IN THE STORY. FD HAS GONE THROUGH SOME CHANGES! IN ORDER FOR THE STORY TO PROGRESS FROM HERE, I HAD TO GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING AND MAKE A FEW REVISIONS! EVERY CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND THERE ARE EVEN SOME NEW CHAPTERS THAT YOU'VE NEVER READ BEFORE! PLEASE RETURN TO CHAPTER ONE AND ENJOY THE SLIGHT CHANGE IN THE STORY LINE, NEW CHAPTERS, AND LATEST UPDATE AT THE END! THANK YOU, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS LONG! **PLEASE CONTINE TO READ AND ENJOY FAG DRAG!****

* * *

><p>Naminé began laughing nervously, tears already running down her face, "You're kidding right?"<p>

Just then, a doctor entered the room with Demyx on his tail.

The blonde girl rushed up to him, "What's wrong with him?! Why didn't you tell us this was going to happen?!"

"Naminé, you need to calm down," Marluxia gently pulled the girl away from the doctor. She spun around quickly and buried her face in the man's chest.

"What's the problem here?" the doctor asked, moving closer to Roxas.

"He doesn't seem to remember any of us," Marluxia said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"What?!" Demyx hurried over Roxas's side, "They're lying, right? You know who I am, right? Roxas?"

The blonde boy stared back at him a little confused, "I'm sorry, but… I really don't."

"Ah well this was unexpected. Roxas, do you remember how you got here?"

"W-where am I exactly? What's going on? Why am I here?" Roxas started panicking slightly, but the doctor placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. You're in a hospital. You overdosed the other night and you've been unconscious since."

"O-oh…" the teen looked down into his lap sadly.

"Roxas, is there anything you do remember? Your age or where you live?"

Roxas furrowed his brows, "I didn't even remember my own name. I just figured since everyone was calling me it…"

"I see. I'll have one of nurses check you out and bring you something to eat. If you're still tired be sure to get some rest. We'll have you scheduled for some tests later," the doctor seemed more like he was talking to his clip board than Roxas and the boy didn't really seem to be registering any of what he was saying.

When the doctor left, the room became dead silent. No one could really find it in them to look at or really talk to Roxas and it made the boy uneasy.

"You guys… you're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Oh Roxas, we aren't mad!" Demyx grabbed both of Roxas's hands and clutched them in his own. "We're very happy that you're awake and that you're okay. Everyone is just sad that you lost your memory. That's all."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. You're probably just still in shock after everything that's happened. I'm sure you'll remember everything in no time," Marluxia said with a relaxed voice, stroking Naminé's hair to calm her down.

Roxas gave a small smile, "I know this is probably going to sound rude, but… would you guys mind telling me who you are?"

Demyx grinned wide, "I'm Demyx. We've known each other for a long time. We used to be neighbors and I babysat you from when you were four until you hit middle school. Even after I stopped sitting, we were stayed really good friends. This is Marluxia and he-"

"Shut up. I can do it myself. When Demyx got into high school, his parents moved, but he wanted to stay in school with all of his friends so he moved in with me. That's how you and I met. You would come over to our house _all_ the time."

"But you like me more!"

Marluxia rolled his eyes. He placed his hands on Naminé's shoulders and held her at an arms distance, "Your turn, princess."

The blonde girl sniffled and wiped her cheeks on her sleeves.

"Now, now. Don't be so sad. He's still the same Roxas. He just needs a little help right now."

Naminé turned to face Roxas, "My name is Naminé. We're best friends." She smiled softly, "And we work together."

"I have a job?" Roxas asked a little excited.

The girl giggled, "Yes. We work at a café and we wear these uniforms that you absolutely despise."

Roxas made a face, "I don't know if they'll still want me. I can't remember how to do my job."

"You'll be fine. I'll teach you."

Roxas smiled, but as his eyes drifted to Axel, the smiled faded. He had moved to a chair on the other side of the room once the doctor came in.

"Axel?" Demyx asked, waiting for the last person in the room to give his introduction.

He didn't move.

Roxas looked down sadly into his lap.

"Uh… there are probably a lot of other things you don't remember, huh? Like… did you know you're seventeen? Oh! _And_ you're graduating tomorrow!" Demyx changed the subject quickly, trying to lift Roxas's spirits. Naminé caught on quickly and started talking to Roxas about trivial little things.

"Axel… I know this is hard, but you can't treat him like this. It's not his- well, I guess it _is_ his fault, but it's not like he decided to lose his memories. What are you going to do? Shut him out?"

"He doesn't remember anything about me. What's the point?"

"So that's it? You're gonna let go of him just like that?"

"What do you want me to do, Mar? Tell him that I'm his teacher and –oh by the way, we fuck all the time and have crazy feelings for each other, but never managed to actually hook up? Everything we had doesn't mean shit anymore," Axel spoke quiet enough for only Marluxia to hear, but harsh enough to get his point across.

"He doesn't remember us, but that doesn't mean the feelings aren't there anymore. For all you know he could fall for you again."

"He's not the same…"

"He _is_ the same; you just have to look for him."

Axel opened his mouth to retort, but Roxas's voice cut him off, "What about my parents?"

Marluxia's head snapped back to look at the boy.

No one said a word.

"Where are they?"

Naminé struggled to answer her friend, "Roxas…you kind of… don't have any."

Roxas's eyes widened, "Why not?"

"Well… when you turned four, your father left. No one ever knew why and no one ever saw him again. After he left, your mother kind of started losing herself. She started acting really weird and ignoring you and acting like you didn't exist. That's why Demyx always watched you.  
>"A couple weeks ago, your mom stopped coming home and you couldn't afford to live on your own, so you moved out. No one knows where she went or if she's ever coming back."<p>

The blonde boy's shoulders slumped.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Roxas," Naminé threw her arms around her best friend.

"You're welcome to stay with us," Demyx offered. He glanced at Marluxia who just nodded at him.

"Where was I living before?"

Naminé pulled away from Roxas. "With your boyfriend," her voice was full obvious disgust.

"I have a boyfriend? What's he like? Where is he?"

"Had. You two broke up and he moved," Axel spoke from across the room.

When Roxas locked eyes with Axel, the man turned away, still unable to accept that the teen had forgotten about him.

Suddenly, the door opened. A nurse pushing a tray came into the room. She smiled at everyone and stopped the tray at the end of Roxas's bed, "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Okay… I guess. Cold. And my legs kind of hurt."

"Those are most likely due to the withdrawal syndrome. I'll bring some extra blankets for you after this. I just need to check your temperature and take some blood. I've also brought some food for you if you feel like you can eat."

"Okay…"

"Did Reno really leave, Mr. Lea?" Naminé asked after walking over to where her teacher was sitting.

The man nodded slightly, "He called to tell me he took all his things. I called the resident manager and she said he returned his key."

The girl sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I didn't want Roxas getting caught up in all of that again. Speaking of which," Naminé turned to Marluxia, "are you sure him staying with you is a good idea?"

The pink-haired man shrugged, "It's up to him. Personally I think he should stay with Axel, but now he wants nothing to do with Roxas."

"What? Why not? How can you be so cruel?" Naminé whisper-shouted, astonished that her teacher could be so heartless.

"So Axel? What are you going to do? Pretend these past four years never happened?"

"Will you guys drop it? This isn't easy for me," Axel mumbled.

"It isn't easy for any of us, Mr. Lea, but we can't walk away from this," Naminé crossed her arms. "What are _you_ so upset about anyway? Not to be rude or anything, but compared to the rest of us, you weren't really as close to him."

"Naminé, let it go," Marluxia said, his voice cautious.

"You don't know anything," Axel spoke sharply, struggling to not lose his temper.

"Yeah? And what don't I know? That boy tells me _everything_," the girl said cynically.

"Naminé!" Marluxia's voice was stern and sudden, causing everyone in the room to jump. "It's getting late. I'll take you home."

"What? No. I don't want to go home."

"You're welcome to stay with me, princess," the pink-haired man joked, grabbing the girl's chin and bringing their faces dangerously close.

"I mean I want to stay here," Naminé said flatly after pushing the man away from her.

"Visiting hours are almost over anyway. Come on, Dem. We have to go before traffic gets bad," Marluxia grabbed Naminé's wrist and made his way to the door, Demyx following behind them.

"Bye Roxas. I'll come visit again tomorrow," the blonde man waved.

"Hope you feel better," Marluxia said, already out the door.

"You better take care of him, Mr. Lea!"

The nurse smiled at Roxas, "That's an energetic group of friends you've got."

"I guess…" the blonde mumbled.

"He's got a fever. It's probably a good idea for him to take a bath. If you don't want to help him do it I can call someone t-"

"Yeah I can do it," Axel interrupted her.

The nurse turned back to Roxas, "If you need anything push this button and a nurse will be in to help you. I'll come back with some extra blankets and a clean gown."

After the nurse left, the room became quiet again. Axel could feel Roxas's eyes on him, but he didn't dare look up at him. The blonde's empty eyes tore his heart apart every time he looked into them.

A new nurse had come and gone, bringing some blankets that Roxas had immediately wrapped around himself.

"Hey," Roxas called out across the room. When he didn't get a response, he frowned and tried again, "Hey! Come on. Don't ignore me. I have to go to the bathroom. Will you help me?"

Axel slowly looked up at the boy. He sighed then hoisted himself up and made his way to the blonde's bed. Roxas pushed the three layers of blankets off him and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He grabbed Axel's sleeve for support and touched his toes to the ground. His feet retracted immediately after.

"It's cold…" Roxas muttered almost incomprehensibly.

"Hey are you okay?" Axel grabbed Roxas's shoulders for extra support. "Damn, Roxas! You're burning up!"

"Yeah? That's weird… cause I'm freezing," the blonde stood, his legs giving away right after.

Axel caught him just in time, "Whoa! Are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good…"

Then he threw up. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to dribble down his chin and neck and get all over the hospital gown.

"Roxas! Are you okay?"

"Shit… I'm sorry."

Axel scooped the boy in his arms, carrying him bridal style to the small bathroom in the corner of the room. He lowered Roxas into the small tub and undid the ties at the back of the hospital gown. Axel tossed the thin fabric to the ground and turned the water on.

"It's cold," the blonde whined in a small voice.

"Sorry. Just give it a second," Axel mumbled, taking a small towel to wipe his student's body.

Roxas chuckled softly.

"What can _possibly_ be funny at a time like this, little one?"

"I was just thinking… that somehow this isn't embarrassing at all."

Axel raised a brow, "Vomiting all over yourself isn't embarrassing?"

Roxas laughed again, "No that was… I meant being naked in front of you.

The redhead twitched.

"I'm sorry that was a weird thing to say."

Neither of them said anything for the remainder of the bath. Axel helped Roxas out of the tub and grabbed a towel and a new hospital gown.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," the redhead instructed, kneeling in front of the boy.

Roxas did as he was told to hold himself from falling over again. Axel took the towel and dried the blonde's hair and face.

"So are you ever going to tell me who you are?"

Axel moved down to wiping the teen's arms and torso, avoiding eye contact. Roxas was shivering, but Axel continued to take his time. He wasn't sure if he'd get the chance to see this body ever again. The redhead sighed, "Axel Lea. I've been your English teacher since you were a freshman. Except you would never _actually_ come to class. You were always ditching, but you constantly came around during my free period. You probably think it's weird now, but we used to hang out a lot."

When Roxas didn't respond, Axel glanced up at the boy who was simply staring back at him. The redhead frowned and looked back down at what he was doing.

"Axel…"

With the sound of his name, Axel's head snapped back up, eyes locking with Roxas's. The blonde had said his name just as he always had right before they had any serious conversation.

"I'm sorry I don't remember."

Again, Axel sighed. Without completely drying Roxas off, he took the towel, wrapped it around the boy's shoulders, and stood, "Don't let it bother you. Maybe this is for the best."

He turned to leave, but Roxas grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. Shocked, the man looked down at the boy's hand then to his face. Roxas took a step towards his teacher.

"I don't know why…" another step. Slowly, Roxas closed the space between them, pressing his body against Axel's. He stood on his toes and raised his arms to hold the man's face in both hands, "I… feel like… I…" Roxas closed his eyes and tilted his head just slightly. Pulling Axel's face down, he touched their lips together for just a second.

Suddenly, the boy collapsed in Axel's arms, "Roxas?! Roxas, are you all right?! Answer me!"


	26. Chapter25

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ IF YOU STARTED FAG DRAG BEFORE JUNE 26, 2013! FD IS OVER TWO YEARS OLD NOW AND BECAUSE OF THE LONG GAPS BETWEEN CHAPTERS, THERE WERE INCONSISTENCIES IN THE STORY. FD HAS GONE THROUGH SOME CHANGES! IN ORDER FOR THE STORY TO PROGRESS FROM HERE, I HAD TO GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING AND MAKE A FEW REVISIONS! EVERY CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND THERE ARE EVEN SOME NEW CHAPTERS THAT YOU'VE NEVER READ BEFORE! PLEASE RETURN TO CHAPTER ONE AND ENJOY THE SLIGHT CHANGE IN THE STORY LINE, NEW CHAPTERS, AND LATEST UPDATE AT THE END! THANK YOU, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS LONG! **PLEASE CONTINE TO READ AND ENJOY FAG DRAG!****

* * *

><p>Axel Lea sat in a hospital room holding the hand of one of his students tightly in his own. His head hung low and he was looking at nothing in particular, not even knowing what to think. The night before, Roxas had asked him to help him to the bathroom and, after Axel helped him take a quick bath, the boy collapsed. Axel had called the doctors back in and they hooked Roxas back up to the heart monitor and ran numerous tests on him.<p>

It wasn't fair. Roxas had finally woken up. Even if he didn't remember anything, he had woken up. He was okay. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Axel closed his eyes tight and kissed the blonde's hand. The doctors said it was probably just shock of the drugs wearing off, but what was only a guess. Axel suddenly wished he hadn't been so cold to the boy the day before. He wished he had talked to him more and been nicer. What if Roxas didn't wake up this time?

How was he going to explain to the others that Roxas was unconscious again? What was he supposed to tell them? It was hard enough on everyone that he had lost his memories, but falling unconscious again?!

The doctor said that he wasn't in a comatose state like the time before. They said it was more like the unconsciousness that someone falls into after fainting. They said he would be fine and that he just needed rest, but… Axel didn't know if he could trust that.

"Roxas… I'm so sorry."

Even though Axel wasn't expecting a response, it was still a little heartbreaking that he didn't get one. The room was quiet and motionless aside from the soft beeps of the heart monitor.

Axel sighed. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the celling. He would have to leave soon. Graduation was only a few hours away and he had to help setup. He had sent a message to Demyx asking the blonde to come stay with Roxas while he was gone, but he knew that man was still at work.

"But I don't want to just leave you here…" Axel whispered.

Suddenly, he felt Roxas's fingers twitch in his hand. He jumped and his head shot to Roxas's face. The boy's brows furrowed and his face twisted into a look of displeasure.

"Roxas?"

The blonde relaxed at the sound of his name, his eyes opening slowly. He turned his head and smiled softly when he met Axel's gaze. "Hi."

"Roxas! Are you okay?!"

Roxas's smile disappeared and his eyes filled, "Axel."

"What's wrong? Do you need to call the doctor?!"

Tears fell quickly from the blonde's bright blue eyes, "Axel!"

The man turned to leave the room and find a nurse, but the blonde clenched his hand around Axel's.

"D-don't leave me."

"Roxas…"

"Axel, I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry."

Axel moved back to the bed, "Do you…?"

Roxas nodded, "I-I remember. I'm sorry. I d-didn't want to do this to you."

A rush of joy and relief flooded over the man. He remembered. Roxas remembered.

"I… I was scared and… Reno he was making it s-so unbearable. I couldn't take it anymore."

The redhead stroked the blonde's hair, pushing his bangs out of his face, "Shh. Roxas, it's okay. It's all okay ."

The blonde sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, "I never wanted to hurt you…"

"I know. It's okay," Axel smiled and kissed boy's forehead. He pulled away and stared into Roxas's glistening cerulean eyes. _These _were the eyes he had been longing for. These eyes full of life and emotion, not the empty ones he had seen the day before.

Roxas smiled up at the man and gently placed his hand on his face. Axel leaned forward naturally, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes. Their lips connected softly, but it was as if a spark had shot through their bodies. They kissed slowly and intimately as if they had been separated for an eternity.

Axel's hand found its way to the blonde's nipple, tweaking it through the fabric of the hospital gown.

Roxas gasped, breaking the kiss, "A-Axel… w-we can't… here…"

The man covered the blonde's mouth again with his own. This time it was more forceful and longing. Axel moved his tongue over every inch of Roxas's mouth. He smiled into the kiss, but stopped almost immediately after when he felt the blonde's hands press against his chest.

"S-stop," Roxas's voice was urgent and forced. He grabbed at his chest painfully.

"Roxas, what's wrong?!" Axel asked frantically, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"It hurts," the blonde sobbed. His heart monitor beeped long and loud and then quickened to more than double his regular heart rate.

"I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" Axel screamed through the room, not wanting to leave the boy's side.

Several nurses rushed in even before Axel finished his sentence. They checked the machines the boy was connected to and started asking him questions, but Roxas wasn't answering them. He stayed focused on Axel, trying his hardest to form words.

"I…"

"Not now, sweetie. Can you tell me what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" a nurse asked.

But the blonde still didn't answer her.

"H-he was grabbing his chest. Where his heart his," Axel answered for him, clutching the boys' hand.

"I… I'm… s…" Roxas was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

Axel watched a nurse stick a syringe into the end of the blonde's intravenous line, silently wishing that none of this was really happening.

"S-sorry… A… A… xel…" Roxas blinked rapidly, now staring up at the celling.

"What's wrong with him?! What's happening?!" Axel demanded, fighting back tears.

"He seems to be in shock from the drugs again. He took a lethal amount, so it's still in his system," a nurse explained.

The calmness in her voice just pissed Axel off. He gave his full attention back to the blonde, "Roxas, please. It's going to be okay."

"I… I'm s-scared… Axel…" Roxas was shaking. His eyes darted in every direction.

"You'll be okay," at this point, Axel didn't know if he was saying this for the boy or for himself.

Roxas's heart monitor slowed and with it, his breathing. He found Axel's gaze one last time and smiled at him weakly.

Axel returned the smile with teary eyes, "D-don't give up."

"Axel…"

The man shook his head, "Don't give up, Roxas. _Please_."

"I…"

Axel brought the boy's hand to his mouth and kissed his fingers.

"I…" tears collected in Roxas's eyes. The world around him was blurring and he couldn't hear a thing.

"Don't do this!"

"I… lov…" but the boy never finished his sentence.

There was a long eerie silence then the heart rate monitor beeped a long steady note and the waves on the screen flat lined.


	27. ChapterXXV

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ IF YOU STARTED FAG DRAG BEFORE JUNE 26, 2013! FD IS OVER TWO YEARS OLD NOW AND BECAUSE OF THE LONG GAPS BETWEEN CHAPTERS, THERE WERE INCONSISTENCIES IN THE STORY. FD HAS GONE THROUGH SOME CHANGES! IN ORDER FOR THE STORY TO PROGRESS FROM HERE, I HAD TO GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING AND MAKE A FEW REVISIONS! EVERY CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND THERE ARE EVEN SOME NEW CHAPTERS THAT YOU'VE NEVER READ BEFORE! PLEASE RETURN TO CHAPTER ONE AND ENJOY THE SLIGHT CHANGE IN THE STORY LINE, NEW CHAPTERS, AND LATEST UPDATE AT THE END! THANK YOU, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS LONG! **PLEASE CONTINE TO READ AND ENJOY FAG DRAG!****

* * *

><p><strong>hey there lovelies. just a few important things about the last chapter: okay lets see how do i put this? april fools. yeahhhh it was a joke. i thought for sure someone would notice the chapter was posted on april first. im a terrible person (though you should know this abotu me already) and i probably lost a lot of you for that but despite what you think of me it was a pretty good one. i love you guys. story's only half done, so dont give up on it now. so just so we're on the same page: roxas isnt actually dead, nothing in the last chpater really happened, rox still doesnt remember anything, and the last thing that happened before this chapter was roxas passing out after axel gave him a bath. cool? cool.<strong>

* * *

><p>When Roxas woke up, he couldn't remember where he was. It took his eyes a while to adjust to the dark and at first he was scared for what had happened to him. There was a faint glow was coming from one corner of wherever he was. He turned to look where the light was coming from; it looked like a computer monitor.<p>

Then he remembered he was in a hospital.

Rubbing his eyes, Roxas sat up to look around the room. There was lots of hospital machinery surrounding his bed and he was still hooked up to the IV. One of the monitors read 2:42 AM. His heart skipped when he noticed the chair that Axel been in the entire day before was empty.

So in the end, all his 'friends' and even Axel left him at the hospital all alone. His parents didn't want him and neither did any of them. No wonder he had wanted to kill himself.

Slowly and quietly, the door to his room cracked open. A figure slid in sneakily and made its way over to Axel's chair.

"Hey!"

The figure jumped, "Holy shit, Roxas! You damn nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"Axel?"

"Uh _yes_?! Who else would it be?" the redhead grabbed his chest as if trying to slow his heart rate.

"Sorry. I didn't really recognize you."

Axel made his way to the bed, "Well the lights are all off and when I gave you a bath earlier, my hair got wet and now it's all flat and boring." The redhead ran his fingers through his now straight red hair.

"Oh… where were you?"

"Hm? Just now? I went out to smoke. Sorry I didn't think you'd wake up."

"Oh…"

Axel eyed the boy who looked, as best as Axel could see in the dark, relieved, "What? Did you think I would leave you here?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. About throwing up and passing out. And for kissing-"

"It's fine," Axel spoke quickly, cutting the boy off. "I spoke to the doctor and they said that if you're feeling okay, you can leave later today. After they do a few scans just to make sure."

"Okay."

"So are you going to stay with Demyx and Marluxia then?"

"Oh… uhm… I gue-"

"Because if you want to, you can stay with me. I mean you used to stay there a lot before anyway. I still have a lot of your stuff."

Roxas looked up at Axel with excited eyes, "Really? You don't mind?"

The redhead couldn't help but smile at the fact that Roxas was that happy about staying with him, "Whatever you want, little one. Are you feeling better than before? You're fever seems to have gone down."

"Yeah… a little better."

"Well you should rest. If you're lucky, they'll let you out in time for graduation."

* * *

><p>"That's Sora. You two were friends in elementary school, but in fifth grade he told on you when you stole Valentine's candy from a girl's desk. Ever since then you two never got along, both of you trying to do things to piss off the other. He made up a rumor once that you and Mr. Lea were sex buddies."<p>

Roxas's eyes brows raised high on his forehead, "Where the hell did he get that from?"

"No idea. He got in a lot of trouble for lying though," Naminé giggled. She and Roxas had been walking around in their caps and gowns congratulating fellow classmates. The graduation ceremony had just ended, but most of the students were more interested in talking to Roxas. Word that he had ended up in the hospital and lost his memory spread fast. After every person came to talk to him, Naminé gave a brief reminder of what his former self thought of the person.

"I didn't like many people, did I?"

Naminé giggled again, "No. Not really. So you're staying with Mr. Lea for sure? Lucky! He's such a hotty!"

"I thought you were mad at him?"

"Oh I can't stay mad at him. He's way too sexy."

"Roxas!"

The two blondes turned to find a girl with shoulder-length black hair approaching them. She smiled sweetly at the boy once she was standing right in front of the pair.

"Hi. I heard about what happened. I guess that means you don't remember me then."

"Yeah… I'm so-"

"Oh shut up. Don't be sorry. I'm Xion. We used to date in freshman year. Look, I know you don't remember anything about me, but I was hoping that we could hang out during the summer. You know? Start fresh?" she smiled again and kissed the boy on the cheek. She handed him a folded paper and walked off without a word.

Roxas unfolded the paper. It contained a seven digit number.

"Attracting the ladies already, huh?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, folding the paper back up, "So… Xion?"

"One of the few people you liked here. Your good friend in middle school and girlfriend since the beginning of freshman year. You two dated until she broke up with you during winter break the same school year."

"How come?"

"You cheated on her…"

"What?!"

"Yeah… with a guy."

"Was it at least a hot guy?"

Naminé shoved her friend, "Roxas! That's terrible."

The blonde boy laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"At least she doesn't seem to be mad anymore. In fact, it seemed to me like she was putting the moves on you," Naminé winked.

"What? Nah."

Naminé crossed her arms, "Roxas, trust me. Girls don't give out their numbers and kiss cheeks unless they're interested.

"Hey kiddies."

"Mr. Lea!" Naminé spun on her heels, her face lighting up.

"Congrats you two," Axel said with a smile.

"Thanks! So, Mr. Lea did you see? Roxas's picking up girls again already," the blonde girl elbowed her best friend.

Axel's smile faltered for just a second, "O-oh really? And who might that be?"

"Xion. She was in our class. I don't know if you know, but they went out a couple years ago."

"That's… great," the redhead said with a fake smile.

"What's great?" a voice came from behind Axel.

"Where did you come from?"

Marluxia smirked, "My mama's vagina. Yourself?"

"Roxas's got himself a girlfriend," Naminé sang.

Roxas crossed his arms and rolled his eye.

"Oh really? So soon? What a charmer," Marluxia raised a delicate brow. He chuckled, "So children, plans for the evening?

"Well most of our classmates are going to this new club that just opened, but we can't really go," Naminé pursed her lips into a pout.

"So sorry for being seventeen," Roxas grimaced.

"Pedophile much?" Marluxia whispered only loud enough for Axel to hear.

The redhead tensed, but did his best not to react. He opened his mouth to mumble a response, but was interrupted.

"Why don't we go out to dinner then?"

Axel turned to Demyx who had, since god only knows when, been standing to the right of Marluxia, "You guys just keep coming out of nowhere, huh?"

"What?" Demyx asked, genuinely confused.

"Dinner sounds good to me," Naminé said, smiling wide.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?"<p>

Roxas had been standing in the middle of the living room for the past ten minutes trying to stop his head from pounding. He didn't hear Axel leave the bathroom, so he jumped when he heard the man speak, "Great."

"You don't have to lie to me."

Roxas stared at his former teacher blankly for a few second, his body slowly rocking.

"Why don't you go to bed already? You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep in my brother's old room. You can have his room once I clean it out."

The blonde blinked, "That's okay. I can just sleep on the couch."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Sure. That is, if you want back problems at _this_ age." He threw the towel he was using to dry his hair over his shoulder as he walked to where the boy was standing. He grabbed his wrist and pulled gently, "Come on. It's really not a big deal." Axel almost mentioned something about how Roxas used to sleep in that bed all the time anyway, but he caught himself and held his tongue.

Roxas didn't move.

"I will carry you there if I have to."

The blonde didn't speak, but walked in the direction of Axel's room nonetheless. Axel let go of his wrist once they got to the bed and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Axel stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't turn to face the teen.

"Stay here. At least until I fall asleep."

The redhead sighed and walked back to the bed. He looked down at Roxas who looked up at him with desperate eyes. Axel smiled faintly, "Good night, Roxas."

It didn't take Roxas long to fall asleep. Axel brushed the boy's bangs back and lightly kissed his forehead, "If only you would remember me."

-  
>an:high school's done, rox's off drugs, and summer break is in the air  
>sounds like a fresh start for everyone<br>but whats this? roxas still doesnt remember axel?  
>and what on earth will happen between the sweet blondie baby and xion?<br>will axel and roxas ever be together?  
>nobody knowwwwsssssssss<br>review please c:


	28. ChapterXXVI

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ IF YOU STARTED FAG DRAG BEFORE JUNE 26, 2013! FD IS OVER TWO YEARS OLD NOW AND BECAUSE OF THE LONG GAPS BETWEEN CHAPTERS, THERE WERE INCONSISTENCIES IN THE STORY. FD HAS GONE THROUGH SOME CHANGES! IN ORDER FOR THE STORY TO PROGRESS FROM HERE, I HAD TO GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING AND MAKE A FEW REVISIONS! EVERY CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND THERE ARE EVEN SOME NEW CHAPTERS THAT YOU'VE NEVER READ BEFORE! PLEASE RETURN TO CHAPTER ONE AND ENJOY THE SLIGHT CHANGE IN THE STORY LINE, NEW CHAPTERS, AND LATEST UPDATE AT THE END! THANK YOU, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS LONG! PLEASE CONTINE TO READ AND ENJOY FAG DRAG!**

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up with a pounding headache. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the brightness of the room. He panicked for a moment, forgetting where he was, and sat up quickly. The blonde grabbed his head, suddenly feeling lightheaded. He groaned and rubbed his eyes and when he could see again, he looked around the room.<p>

Now he remembered; he was staying with Axel. Roxas turned to get off the bed, but stopped when he say the redhead sleeping at the edge of the bed. Axel had his arms crossed on the bed and his head on his arms. Roxas pulled a few strands of red hair between his fingers and laughed softly. The man had just come out of the shower the night before, so his hair was down and straight.

"I'm sorry," Roxas whispered. "You fell asleep like this because I told you to wait with me, huh?"

Axel's face scrunched and he made a small groaning noise.

Roxas pulled back his hand and pulled the blankets over him. "Sorry," he whispered.

The man opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed his eye and sat up straight before leaning back to stretch. His back cracked and he swore under his breath. Axel made a face when he noticed Roxas sitting under the covers, "What are you doing?"

Roxas pulled the blankets down just enough for only his eyes to show, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't really," the redhead mumbled. "How are you feeling today?"

"Shitty," Roxas said, pulling the blanket off of him.

Axel pressed the back of his fingers to the blonde's cheek, "At least you're fever's gone down." He eyes widened and he pulled away quickly once he noticed Roxas's shocked face and slight blush. "W-well are you hungry? I'll go make something." The man got up to leave, but was stopped when Roxas grabbed his hand.

"Why do you act like that to me?"

"What do you-?"

"You know… like really sweet and gentle, but then you always pull away."

Axel avoided eye contact with the teen, "I don't know what you mean."

"Axel what am I to you?"

"You were my student," Axel said flatly. He pulled his hand away and started for the door.

"Hey wait!"

There was a loud thud and Axel spun around quickly, "Roxas!"

The blonde was on the ground on his hands and knees, staring at the carpet. Axel rushed to the boy and kneelt in front of him, "Are you okay?"

"Got up too fast," Roxas mumbled almost inaudibly. "My head hurts."

"Are you all right? Do you need any-?"

The redhead was cut off by soft lips against his. Roxas had pressed his mouth to the man's tenderly.

Axel had to fight himself to not kiss back. Every part of him wanted to kiss the boy passionately and ravage his body, but he couldn't do that anymore. It took all of his restraint to push the blonde away. "Roxas…"

"I'm sorry. You just make me f-"

"Stop…" Axel stood and turned away from the teen, "We can't do this."

Roxas looked down sadly, "Sorry…" He got up from the ground and crawled back into Axel's bed. He rolled over so his back was to the man and covered his entire body with the comforter, "I'm not hungry, so you don't need to bring me anything. I'm not feeling good. I'm gonna go back to sleep."

-  
>an: im back lovelies!  
>sorry this chapter's so short even though youve been waiting this long<br>i hope everyone likes the new edits and additions done to FD  
>thanks for reading this far<br>ill try to update more regularly from now on  
>please review<br>(i hope no one gave up on FD yet)


	29. ChapterXXVII

"Marluxia."

The called upon man looked up at the blonde teen sitting across the table from him.

"Buy me cigarettes."

The man raised a brow, "Smoking already?"

"My former self is craving them and I'm too young to buy them."

"Your 'former self' would be ashamed. You have a fake ID you know."

Roxas smirked, "I'm also broke."

Marluxia laughed, "Even though you've forgotten everything, you're still the same. That's good. Alright, you win. Wait here."

Roxas watched Marluxia walk in the direction the drug store they had passed before coming to the food court. He couldn't remember why he agreed to coming to the mall in the first place. It was crowded and noisy and he was beginning to hate it more with every second.

"Roxas?"

The sound of his name startled him, but he decided to ignore it. He was tired of his former classmates trying to be all friendly with him every time they randomly saw him.

"So it _is_ you. How rude. You just ignored me," a girl took Marluxia's seat across the table.

"Xion," he couldn't tell whether the name was meant to come out as a statement or a question.

"Who were you expecting?" she smiled and tilted her head.

"Someone irritating," _who could easily be just about anyone_.

Xion giggled, "Sorry to disappoint you then."

"You cut your hair."

The girl smiled. Her once layered, shoulder-length hair had been cropped to a neat and blunt bob that fell just below her jaw. She smoothed it out as though it were messy, which it wasn't, "You noticed. Do you like it?"

"It's cute."

"Thanks. I was worried it would be too short, but you told me once that you liked my hair like this."

Roxas smiled, "Say, Xion… are you doing anything now?"

The girl bit her lip and smiled playfully, "Oh, I'm afraid I'm so terribly busy. I have so many plans for this evening."

"That's too bad. I think you'd have _way_ more fun hanging out with me."

"How do you know my plans aren't absolutely amazing?" Xion smiled, eyes flashing between Roxas's eyes and lips. She leaned across the table slowly.

"Because there's nothing more amazing than me," Roxas leaned forward, tilting his head.

"Roxas! I got your shit!"

Xion pulled away, sitting back in the seat. Roxas did the same and frowned.

"You're timing is shit, Mar," Roxas said crossing his arms.

"Yeah I did that on purpose."

Xion giggled. She pulled a notebook and pen from her bag and scribbled on it quickly. She tore the page out and slid it across the table to the blonde, "My address. Some other time, Roxas." Then she stood and walked away without another word.

Marluxia laughed as he took his seat back, handing Roxas a plastic bag, "Here. Oh man I am _good_."

"You suck," Roxas grimaced, snatching the paper from the table and shoving it into his pocket.

"That is far beyond the point. Who's the little miss?"

Roxas pulled the pack of cigarettes from the plastic bag and stuck them in his back pocket, "Xion."

"What? No way! I hardly recognized her. Damn, girls mature beautifully these days. So what? You two a thing?"

"Not yet."

"So you just go around kissing random people all the time?"

Roxas laughed, "I don't remember. Do I?"

Marluxia smiled, "You're still exactly the same."

-  
>an:  
>i know i promised to update more regularly but i recently got a new job so ive been busier than usual<br>thanks to some "nice" reviews and pm's i got recently i was "kindly" reminded that i have fiction to take care of  
>so heres a new chapter<br>a little short and a little boring but important nonetheless  
>so is Roxy baby gonna start dating Xion?<p>

also let me know if you guys still want to see more of Reno in the future or are you done with him?

please review


	30. ChapterXXVIII

"So how are you and Xion?"

"Okay I guess."

Naminé smiled at her best friend, "Have you two… you know?

There was a loud crashing noise from the kitchen.

"Mr. Lea are you all right?!" the blonde girl asked frantically, standing from the couch.

"Fine. The dishes were still wet."

The two blondes in the living room exchanged glances before Naminé took a seat again.

Roxas crossed his arms and smirked, "_That_ would be none of your business."

"Oh my god Roxas, you did! You two have been going out for like, five days!"

Roxas took the lighter and half-full pack of cigarettes from the coffee table. He pulled one out, lit the end, and inhaled. Naminé watched her friend nervously. After just four days out of the hospital, Roxas had started smoking again. She worried whether he also wanted to start doing drugs again, but she didn't dare ask.

"I never said we did anything."

"You never said you didn't."

Roxas smiled at the girl deviously.

"Stop that! Why won't you just tell me?"

"Nam, I don't ask you about who _you_ sleep with, do I?"

The blonde girl scoffed, "I don't sleep around."

"So why do you expect that I do?"

"Because you-" Naminé stopped herself before she could say that he used to do it all the time. Roxas didn't like when people compared him now to how he was before. Although, anyone would agree that he was almost exactly the same. There were subtle differenced, but he was still the same Roxas.

"That's what I thought. Nothing to say."

"You can't just sleep with people after dating them for five days. Mr. Lea! Tell Roxas he can't sleep with people after dating them for five days!"

"Roxas, you can't sleep with people after dating them for just five days," Axel called from the kitchen. Though he had to laugh after he said it. No, you can't have sex after dating for so short, but you _can_ if you're not dating at all. Then it sunk in and Axel felt like shit again.

After Xion and Roxas ran into each other at the mall, they had seen each other every day. There were two nights that Roxas hadn't even come home. Even though Axel knew Roxas didn't remember what they had before, he still felt like he was being abandoned.

"So anyway, what's it like living with Mr. Lea?" Naminé asked, scooting closer to Roxas.

"What do you mean 'how'? It's like living with anyone. You eat together, you watch TV together, you shower together-"

"What?!"

Roxas raised a brow and took a short drag, "Yeah. We shower together all the time. Axel said that's normal."

"Wh-what? No! That's not normal!

Roxas smirked, "You jealous?"

"Don't be. He's lying," Axel said insipidly from the kitchen.

"You are such a kill joy!"

"Ugh! You liar," Naminé frowned.

Roxas laughed, "I don't believe you actually believed me! You should have seen your face!"

"You suck!"

Roxas shrugged and brought his cigarette to his lips. He inhaled, letting the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling slowly, "You're the one who asked a stupid question."

"It's not stupid. I just want to make sure you're happy. That's all."

"S'okay I guess. We fight about who washes dishes and who gets to shower first. He yells at me, so I yell at him louder. Then, at the end of the night, we have hot passionate make-up sex."

Naminé's face turned bright red, "You do not!"

"We do," Roxas smiled, obviously amused.

In the other room, Axel didn't know whether he was supposed to be upset or heartbroken. Of course Roxas didn't realize that he was stomping all over Axel's feelings, but it still hurt.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"You don't 'come up' with reality. It just happens naturally. As if it's all so right even though it's all so wrong," the blonde boy winked at Naminé.

She rolled her eyes, "You're terrible."

"But I'm not the one imagining all of this in my head."

Naminé blushed even harder, "I am not!"

"I never said you were, but you freaked out enough to prove it."

The blonde girl stood, "You're so irritating!"

Roxas laughed.

"I have to go to work now anyway."

The boy took the last drag of his cigarette, before squishing the filter into the ashtray on the table, "See you later."

"Bye, Roxas. Bye, Mr. Lea!"

When the girl left, Roxas stood and made his way to the kitchen, "Hey Axel, I-"

His words were cut off when he was slammed against a wall. Axel's lips were over his before he could register what was happening. Roxas wanted so badly to push him away, but he impulsively returned the kiss with an equal hunger.

Axel whimpered into the kiss, loving the long-missed lips of the boy he so deeply yearned for. He ran a hand down Roxas's chest stopping to pinch a nipple through the blonde's shirt. Roxas moaned at the sensation and Axel took advantage of the opening to thrust his tongue into the other's mouth.

When Roxas felt the man's hand slip past his navel and into his pants, he pushed him away quickly. Still panting, he looked at Axel with heartbroken eyes as if he had been the one who was rejected, "I'm sorry Axel… I can't do this. Not again."


	31. ChapterXXIX

Axel's heartbeat was raging. He didn't know what was going through his head when he forced himself on Roxas and he didn't know why he did it. He had been weak and acted on impulse and now he had the boy staring at him with betrayed eyes.

Yet Axel was the one who felt betrayed. 'Again,' he had said. What did he mean by 'again'? As in, he didn't want to restart everything that was going on before the accident? But that was impossible. Roxas didn't remember anything from before.

"Wh-what do you-?"

"Why would you do that," the blonde's voce was soft and wavering, his eyes filling with tears that he fought back.

Axel didn't know what to say. He was heartbroken and miserable and pissed. Nothing made sense anymore.

Roxas shook his head, his tears finally falling free, "You _know_ I have a girlfriend now. I can't do that to her again. I admit being with you just feels so right, but… I won't break her heart again."

And then it was clear. 'Again' referred to Xion and how Roxas had cheated on her with Reno all those years ago. It had nothing to do with what he had had with the boy pre-hospitalization.

"I don't know why I feel so drawn to you, but…" Roxas wiped the tears from his face with his palms, "you're always pushing me away and you're a lot older than me and I'm still a minor. Not to mention you're a teacher. It's wrong."

"Roxas…"

"Axel… what am I to you? Were we really just friends before or was there something more?"

A million possible answers seemed to be running through Axel's head, but the loudest of all screamed a desperate, 'tell him.' Tell him the truth and get him back. Remind him of his feelings and let him know how you really feel.

"We-"

_PiiPiiPiidoooooooooooo!PiiPiiPiidoooooooooooo!_

The two jumped at the sound of Roxas's cell phone.

Axel sighed, "Your phone."

"It's not important."

"It's probably your-"

"FUCK! AXEL, ANSWER ME!" Roxas shouted, new tears threatening to escape his beautiful sapphire eyes.

Something in the back of his mind kept telling Axel that things were better for the boy this way. Roxas didn't have to stress out over him and things with Xion just flowed so much more naturally. "No. There was nothing between us."


	32. ChapterXXX

Almost two weeks ago, Axel Lea had come home to find one of his students lying on his bedroom floor nearly unconscious. Only hours before, said student had come _this_ close to finally confessing the feelings he had had for his teacher for the four years of his high school career. Roxas ended up in the hospital in a coma with doctors saying not only would he miraculously survive, but there was no sign of any major damage to the boy's brain. It had been a miracle. Or so everyone thought.

When Roxas woke up a day and a half later, he couldn't remember anything or anyone. He didn't know who or where he was or who any of his friends were. He didn't remember Axel or all of the time they spent together.

Then, nine days later, Axel had forced himself on Roxas. He had been weak and lost his control. Yet even though Axel was _so _sure the kid was going to move out and live with someone else, he didn't. In fact, Roxas never even brought it up.

Roxas _did, _however, avoid being alone with Axel for more than ten minutes at a time and the redhead wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to talk about it or because he was afraid it would happen again.

Though Axel supposed he understood. If they _did_ end up talking about it he wouldn't know what to say anyway. When he went to Marluxia for advice, the man just laughed and told Axel that he was probably going to end up raping the kid. It had been a joke, of course, but Axel would wonder to himself if, given the right circumstances, would he be able to hold himself back? He never should have gone to Marluxia for advice in the first place.

It had been almost a month since then and Axel decided that he was dying. He thought it was hard being with a Roxas who didn't remember him, but no. That was nothing compared to being with a Roxas who didn't remember him _and_ wouldn't talk to him. It was like having the person that means the most to you be _so close_, but still just out of your reach.

"What are you doing just sitting there?"

Axel jumped, snapping from his thoughts and returning to reality. He hadn't even noticed Roxas come home, much less walk right in front of him.

"Have you been sitting here like this since I left? You look like you haven't even moved. Did you even hear what I said before I went out?"

Was he going crazy? For all this time, Roxas wouldn't talk to him unless he was spoken to or it was absolutely necessary. Yet here he was, not even two feet away and talking to him like it was nothing.

The blonde frowned, "You didn't hear me. _Otherwise_ you'd be ready already. Today Naminé is having a thing at the café and she wants us to meet here there.

Axel didn't say anything.

"All right, this is stupid already. How long are you going to ignore me?"

What? Had he heard that right? Axel raised a brow, "Ignore _you_? You're the one who's been ignoring _me_!"

"Ha! So that's what you've been telling yourself? Axel, you aren't home long enough for me to ignore even if I wanted to. And then when you are here you space out and don't hear a word I say to you. Like last week I told you we were out of milk and you _never_ got milk even though I told you just as you were leaving every day. The only times you listen to me are either when you say something first or I get _right_ in your face.

"Look, if this is about that day, which I know it is, then you can just drop it. I don't really care, I mean, I did it to you too at the hospital."

Okay, so maybe Axel had been a bit more inattentive than usual. Also, he may have been making up random excuses to never be home.

"Sorry," Axel mumbled turning his head away from the teen.

Roxas stood up straight and crossed his arms, "Don't apologize. You'll just make it weirder. Hurry up. Go get ready so we can leave."

"Anyone else think that Nami _might_ need a few more female friends?" Roxas asked with a chuckle. He and Axel sat across the table from Demyx and Marluxia at a booth in the café.

"Actually I was thinking that she just needed more _normal_ friends. What's an eighteen year old girl doing hanging out with men like us?" Marluxia asked the rest of the table.

"I'm normal," Demyx said rather matter-of-factly.

"You are so far from that."

"We're not _all_ men. Roxy here isn't even legal yet," Axel smirked.

"Shut up!" the blonde teen pushed the redhead with his elbow. "You're just jealous that I still have my youth and beauty."

"Are you saying that I don't?" Marluxia asked, dramatically flipping his pale pink hair.

Roxas grinned, "Exactly!"

"Brat."

"You guys are so noisy," Naminé smoothed the skirt of her uniform and sat at a chair at the head of the table.

"Hey Naminé!"

Demyx laughed, "That rhymed!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Yes, that's why I said it."

"I do have girl friends, you know. It's just that if they met you guys they'd all get scared. So I have to protect them and see you guys separately."

"That just means we're too cool for them."

Axel cleared his throat, "So Naminé, what did you have us all come here for?"

The girl's smile faded some. She looked down in her lap, and then at everyone at the table, "I'll be leaving soon. For college."

"What?!" Roxas stood quickly, hands slamming on the table.

"Calm down," Axel put a hand on Roxas arm. "Naminé, that's great. So did you get into the school you wanted?"

Naminé smiled, "I did."

"When are you leaving?" Demyx asked.

"In two weeks."

"Two weeks? Princess, school doesn't start for another two _months_," Marluxia pointed out.

"I know, but Olette and I want to get settled into our apartment and get to know the area before it does start." When no one said anything, Naminé quickly added, "I'll be back for Christmas." Still, no one spoke and the girl was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Look guys, I'm not leaving _now_ and I won't be gone forever. Please don't be upset."

Marluxia smiled, "We're not upset. We're happy for you. College is lot of fun. It's hard, don't get me wrong, but it is fun. We'll just have to get together a lot before you leave."

"Of course!"

When Axel and Roxas got home, the blonde boy dumped himself on the couch.

"Still upset about her leaving?"

Roxas stretched across the couch, using the armrest as a pillow, "Not really. Just the thought that she's going off to college while my life is at a standstill bothers me."

Axel sat on the recliner to the side of the couch, "You could go to school if you wanted to, you know."

Roxas scoffed, "Yeah, with what money?"

"With grades like yours you'd probably get by on a full scholarship."

"Right. And I'm so sure that if I tried to take a test I'd remember all that shit. Axel, I couldn't even remember my own fucking name."

"It'd come back if you studied some."

"What would I even do? I don't know what I want to do. I bet I didn't know what I wanted to do _before_ I forgot everything."

Axel opened his mouth to speak, but Roxas cut him off.

"Just kidding. Apparently I wanted to be dead," the blonde sat up. "My life kind of sucks, huh?"

"Everyone's life kind of sucks."

Roxas shrugged, "All of you guys seem to have comparatively good lives.

Axel laughed, "Everyone always thinks other people have better things than they do. But you're right; you do have it pretty rough."

"Xion's going to college too. It's just community college, but it's still college."

Axel didn't reply.

"You don't like when I talk about her, huh?"

"Do you love her?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

The blonde shrugged again, closing his eyes, "No. I don't. I like her. She's nice and pretty and all that shit, but I'm not in love with her or anything. I feel like the person you love is supposed to make you just forget everything. Like, you can forget your worries and troubles while you're with them… as if nothing else in the world matters but that person…"

Axel watcher Roxas register his own words, wondering what or who was going through his mind as he spoke.

The blonde shook his head, "I don't have that with her."

"Then why stay with her?"

"I don't know. Cause she's cute. Cause she's fun. Cause I pity her."

"Pity?"

"Word is I was a dick to her."

Axel laughed, "Yeah. You kind of were."

"But she seems to like me a lot and I like her too so… I dunno. I'm waiting to see if I might end up falling for her."

The words were like a wakeup call to Axel. Sure, he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Roxas was going to one day find someone to love and leave and have a family and all that shit, but that didn't mean he wanted to think about it.

"What about you? Girlfriend, boyfriend? Anything like that?"

"Nah. Nothing like that."

"Never?"

"Roxas, I'm twenty-six. Of course I've been in relationships."

"But you don't have anyone like that now?"

"No. Not now. I did, but… I lost him."

"Oh… sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

-  
>an:  
>heyyyy lovelies<p>

its my birthday so happy birthday i updated with three chapters!

story's a liiiiiiiiiiiiiittle slow rn, but itll pick up soon. promise

are there still readers out there?  
>hello?<br>please review


	33. ChapterXXXI

"Mr. Lea. Odd to see a teacher at an eighteen year old girl's going away party, don't you think?"

Axel turned to his left. Xion smiled a little darkly at him and he crossed his arms.

"Almost as odd as a teacher sharing an apartment with a minor. And a former student no less."

"Xion. Hateful towards me for nothing as always, I see."

She frowned, carefully tucking hair behind her ear. Axel had been the girl's favorite teacher until she found out his brother was the one Roxas was sleeping around with during their freshman year. "I liked him for so long. It took three years for me to work up the courage to ask him out. Then your stupid brother had to go and ruin it."

"Well you have him now, don't you?" Axel said bitterly.

Xion's smile returned, "I do. And he's so good to me. Does it kill you? Knowing that?"

"Why would it?"

"Oh shut up. Don't play dumb, you're just like him aren't you? I mean, you _are_ twins. Sora's little rumors weren't just that, were they? I see the way you look at him when you think no one's watching."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter if you want to admit it to me or not. It's probably going to fuck him up too much for you anyway."

"What is?"

"Me breaking his heart."

Axel stepped closer to the girl, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh _scary_.Reno, right? I know there's nothing I can do to get back at him, but Roxas? That'll be no problem."

"You bitch. You've been using him this entire time."

"Oh no Mr. Lea, you're quite wrong. At first I thought that since he lost his memory we could start over. I really did, but… his feelings for you got in the way and he can't love me because of them."

The man raised a brow, but kept his mouth shut.

"Oh so you _did _notice. How cruel of you. He puts his emotions out for you to see plain as day, yet you just brush him off and push him aside."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Axel mumbled.

Xion scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Right. Either way, when I break him he's not going to be able to trust anyone with his heart again."

"Want to know a secret?"

Naminé turned to see who was talking to her. Roxas stood in a white dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up and black slacks.

"You're looking oddly nice," the girl teased.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas smoothed his shirt, "You said to dress nice. Besides I'd feel odd in a restaurant like this in a t-shirt and jeans."

Naminé smiled, "Tell me your secret."

The blonde boy returned the smile, bringing his face close to his friend's. "I'll miss you when you're gone," he whispered in her ear.

The girl brought a hand to her mouth, "Don't say something like that. You'll make me cry."

Roxas just smiled.

"That's quite a secret."

"And I'll never say it again," the boy said, winking.

"I didn't think you'd say it at all."

"You're going away party's pretty big. I'm pretty sure if I had something like this there'd be like, three people."

The girl rolled her eyes, "That's because you're an anti-social brat."

"Ah well, I don't really like people."

Naminé laughed, "So where's your girlfriend?"

Roxas shrugged and waved a hand, "Ah, she wandered off some time ago. Left me sitting at that table alone."

"Roxas!"

Both blondes turned to Axel who was approaching them with a quick and determined stride.

"Axel!" Roxas called out with a matching urgency. "What's up? Where's the fire?"

"I have to talk to you," he grabbed the boy by the wrist and started moving in the direction on the door leading out of the restaurant.

"Sure I wasn't having an important conversation or anything," Roxas said sarcastically.

Naminé giggled and waved them off before making her way to another group of friends.

When the two were out in the parking lot, Axel turned to face the blonde, "Xion's using you."

"What?!" Roxas snatched his hand back, a look caught between disbelief and disgust on his face. "Why would you say that?!"

"She just told me!"

"Oh, right. I'm so sure she did. She just went right up to you and said it to your face. Yeah that's sounds about right."

"Roxas, I'm not lying!"

"Fuck you! I'm really supposed to believe that she would go and tell my fucking roommate that she was using me?!"

"Roxas you have to trust me! I'm telling the truth! She doesn't care about your feelings!"

"No! Fuck you, Axel! I don't know what happened to make you come up with this shit, but I don't want to fucking hear it! Don't wait up for me because I'll be staying anywhere but with you," Roxas turned away from the man and stormed back into the restaurant just to find his girlfriend and leave the party early.

-  
>an:  
>whaaaaaaat?<p>

i have no excuse for not updating. im sorry and i am a terrible person  
>HOWEVER (and i mean it for real this time) im going to be updating FD <em>at least<em> once a week  
>i have others that i want to work on and while i love this fic dearly, i would like to bring it to a close soon<br>so look forward to more updates and please review and let me know how its going

let me know if you want it to end quickly or if i should add just one more thing to it. let me know if you want to see reno again or ifhe should just be gone forever. let me know if i should end this happy or sad. TELL ME WHAT IT TAKES TO MAKE YOU HAPPY. and is anyone actually still reading this fic? (i hope so please dont tell me you all gave up on it :c im sorry)


	34. ChapterXXXII

"Uhm… Mr. Lea, you see… Roxas, he uh… he just went on break, so…" Naminé was stammering to find the proper words. She had seated Axel in his usual seat in Roxas's section at the café. When she went back to tell Roxas he had a table and he saw that Axel was at that table, he flipped out on her. He refused to take care of the man or any other customer as long as Axel was still there.

"It's okay. I didn't think he'd want to see me anyway."

"Is everything okay? Roxas hasn't been home in a while right? He even asked to stay with me one night."

Axel sighed, slouching in his seat, "I may have told him that his girlfriend is using him."

"WHAT?! She is?!" Naminé clasped her hand over her mouth and glanced around the café, hoping she hadn't bothered anyone with her yelling.

"See? Now how come he couldn't believe me like that?"

"Is she really, Mr. Lea? How do you know?"

"She told me that she's just trying to get back at Roxas for cheating on her."

"But why would she-"

"Tell me? I don't know. Probably because she knew he wouldn't believe me. Probably because it will make him feel even _shittier_ when he finds out that she's cheating _and_ someone tried to warn him."

The bells on the café door jingled and Naminé moved towards the front reflexively, "I'll be right back Mr. Lea."

Axel sighed a second time, hiding his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted Roxas to believe him, but he also wanted the boy to just come home. Xion was just getting more of what she wanted by Roxas being mad at Axel.

The redhead dropped his hands to his side and leaned his head against the back of his seat. Staring at the ceiling, all he could think was that he could really use a smoke. He grabbed a napkin from the holder at the table and stood. Axel walked to the cash register, grabbed the flower pen left on the counter for signing for credit cards, and scribbled on the napkin. He folded it up and asked Naminé to give it to Roxas when she got the chance before leaving the café to go home.

"Roxas, you have a table," Naminé sang as she entered the backroom. She practically skipped up to where her best friend was sitting on the ground.

The blonde boy groaned and straightened his tie. He reached his arm up and waited for Naminé to help him up. She did and followed close behind as he walked out of the backroom.

The door hadn't even opened a foot before Roxas stepped back and let it swing shut. He spun around quickly, startling his friend. "No," his voice was sharp and direct and angry.

"Wh-what?"

"No. I won't take that table."

"Why not?! Roxas, you're at work. I get that you're mad for something or whatever, but you can't just ignore a _customer_."

"He's not a fucking 'customer,' Naminé. He's a _prick_."

"Look Roxas-"

Roxas took a step closer to the girl who backed up a little fearfully, "No. _You_ look. I am not going to fucking serve that ass and you're not going to give me shit about it. You know what? As long as he's here, I'm on break. If you want to go and tell on me then fine, be a little bitch and squeal. But I am not in the fucking mood to deal with him or you."

Naminé blinked and her jaw dropped. She was stunned. She hadn't been talked to like that by Roxas since before the accident. Lately she noticed that he had been very short tempered and easily angered. She told herself not to worry and that it was just because Roxas was arguing with Axel. Because that's all it was, right?

The blonde girl averted her gaze and snapped her mouth shut. She kept her head down and she walked around her friend and left him alone once again.

Roxas shoved the door leading to the alleyway behind the café and let it slam behind him. "FUCK!" he let his voice break out as loud as he could, hoping to release at least a little steam with it, but to no avail. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself down.

He didn't know why he was so mad. Axel saying stupid shit shouldn't have been this upsetting, but it was. Roxas couldn't decide what he was even mad about. The possible fact that his girlfriend was a liar or that Axel was saying things that made Roxas somehow think the redhead wanted him to himself.

The blonde slid down against the wall, sinking to the ground. It was impossible. Axel didn't really like him like that, they were just roommates and that frustrated him. Then, after that thought, what ticked him off even _more_ was that something this stupid even bothered him at all. He had a girlfriend and that should have been all that mattered. He shouldn't be bothering with the idea of being with someone else.

Roxas pulled up one of his sleeves and studied the inside of his elbow. He traced his fingertips over the numerous scars that marred his skin. The memories may have been gone, but the scars would never let him forget what happened.

Irritated, Roxas yanked his sleeve back down and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly searched through his contacts and when he found who he was looking for, he clicked the call button. It only rang once before someone picked up.

"Hello? … Yeah. It's me… I need you to do something for me."

Suddenly, the café back door cracked open.

"Roxas?" Naminé's voice peeped quietly.

"I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm done," Roxas snapped his phone shut and returned it to his pocket. "What?"

"Mr. Lea is gone. He left this for you," she reached her hand out the door, a napkin neatly folded in it.

Roxas stared at the paper, debating whether he should take it and rip it or ignore it all together.

Naminé hid her face behind the door, "Roxas… if Mr. Lea is right about Xion-"

The blonde teen snatched the napkin from the girl's hand, "Shut up! Just get out of here."

Naminé stayed quiet for a few moments, but didn't move. Then she sighed and pulled her outstretched hand back inside, "Sorry."

Roxas turned his attention to the now crumpled napkin in his hand. He opened it cautiously and frowned when he read it. The note read, in Axel's neat, teacher handwriting, 'I'm sorry. Can we just forget about it? Please come home.'

The blonde scoffed and threw the napkin and ground it against the cement bellow his shoe. There was too much going on in the blonde's head now. Just going home and pretending everything was okay wasn't going to be that easy.

-  
>an:  
>happy thanksgiving! i have thankful for each and every one of you lovely and faithful readers. thank you so much for sticking by and giving me a chance<p>

(sorry if this chapter is a little confusing, the second section actually starts a little before the first (if that even helps at all...))  
>sounds like Rox is being a bad boy againnnn<p>

please review.


	35. ChapterXXXIII

Roxas sat on the couch in the living room of Marluxia and Demyx's house. He didn't want to go home. He knew he should and he knew it wasn't cool to constantly ask all his friends to crash for a night, but he was still mad.

The blonde didn't know how much time he had spent just sitting there and doing nothing. Marluxia liked to keep the house dark and without the sun, Roxas had little judgment of time. The curtains were heavy and black and they effectively stopped any sunlight from getting into the room. The light bulbs were also scarce and very dim. Roxas wondered how either of them could stand it being this dark all the time.  
>"You're still here."<p>

Roxas jumped with the statement. Marluxia said he'd be gone for six hours, but it hadn't even felt like one.

"Don't be so jumpy. It's just me."

"I didn't hear you come in."

Marluxia sat at the other end of the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table, "So what have you been doing all day?"

Roxas didn't answer right away. He started to think of what he actually _had _been doing then forgot where his thoughts were going all together, "Wait… what?"

The man raised a brow, "I asked what you did today."

"I… slept. I think."

"You think?"

The blonde's brows furrowed, "I think so."

Marluxia stared at the boy for a moment. He had been acting strange for the past few days. He sighed and leaned forward, taking his feet off the table, "Roxas… is something going on?"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked cautiously.

"You know what I mean."

"What are you saying, Mar?" the blonde asked, offended.

Again, Marluxia just stared at him skeptically. He sighed again then leaned back into the couch, "When are you going home?"

"Why do you keep the house so dark?"

"Because bright lights are irritating and they hurt my eyes," the pink-haired man answered quickly. "So?"

Roxas groaned, "I don't know. I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because! Axel, he-"

"What if he's right?"

"What if he _is_ right?! Has my girlfriend been using me?! Has she just been playing around with me to get back at the old me?!"

Marluxia crossed his arms, "So that's what this is about?"

The blonde sighed, "I'm a different person now, Mar."

"But you're not really."

"Was I so terrible that I can't be forgiven?"

"Roxas… some people just live in the past. Besides, you don't even know if it's true."

"Why would Axel lie to me?"

"Maybe he just misunderstood."

"Maybe…"

Just then, the boy's phone rang. Roxas pulled it from his phone and answered without even checking the ID, "What?"

"What a hostile greeting."

"Xion… sorry. I didn't check who was calling."

The girl giggled, "It's okay, baby. What are you doing now? Where are you?"

"I'm with Mar."

"Hmm. Can you go out? I want you to come over."

"Now?"

She giggled again, "Yes now, silly. I miss you."

"I just saw you last night," Roxas said in a bored voice.

"Oh? How could," the girl pouted.

The blonde shook his head. He couldn't be a jerk to her just because of something someone else said, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I can come."

"Good. See you in a bit."

Roxas snapped his phone shut and stood from the couch.

"Tired? I thought you said you slept all day," Marluxia commented absently.

"Did I?"

"You did."

Roxas blinked, "I don't remember." Then he left without another word.

"Roxas… what's going on with you?"

-  
>an: this chapter was a little pointless maybe

btw the traffic graph shows that theres still some of you hanging on and im thankful for that  
>but if you could please review and lmk how you want the story to go thatd help a lot<br>i have a few remaining ideas for this fic but if you guys just want it to end ill just ending it quickly  
>thanks for sticking through with me<p> 


	36. ChapterXXXIV

Axel groaned when he heard the loud, forceful banging on the front door of the apartment he shared with his former student. He didn't actually expect Roxas to be back so soon. Axel figured it must have just been that he needed clothes or something, but if Roxas forgot his house key again, he was in for an earful. The redhead turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Axel mumbled irritably at the door. He unlocked the door and pulled it open, "Would it kill ya to-"

However, in the doorway, Axel was surprised to find more than just Roxas. The blonde boy was accompanied by a girl who shared his golden hair and bright baby blues. Naminé was also a former student of his and one of his more favourite at that. She wasn't as irritating as the other girls and she was generally always in a good mood.

Right now though, Naminé was pissed. She looked irritated and just a little disheveled. She had one of Roxas's arms slung around her shoulders. She muttered something about Axel taking too long to come to the door before coming in without invitation. She didn't even take the time to gape at her mostly naked crush.

Naminé walked a giggling Roxas over to the couch, but dumped him on the floor before they could get there, "You know what? I don't even care. He's your problem now. I'm leaving."

"B-bitch," the blonde on the floor spoke venomously, but broke out into laughter shortly after.

Naminé stormed towards the door, but was stopped by Axel.

"Whoa there. Don't think you can dump this here without telling me what happened. Is he _drunk_? He never drinks."

"Oh? Really? Yeah? Well he did tonight. Seems you were right, his girlfriend cheated on him. When he called me he was still sober, but since I was working and by the time I got to him he was completely wasted. Can I go now? I've had quite enough of this for one night," without waiting for an answer, Naminé pushed past Axel and left, slamming the door behind her.

Axel only took a few moments to stare at the door before remembering the blonde boy that had just been dropped in his living room. He turned quickly to Roxas. The boy wasn't laughing anymore though, just laying the floor and staring the wall blankly.

"Roxas?"

"Axel… why do people cheat?"

"Because they think they can get away with it."

Roxas's head snapped to the man, anger in his eyes, "She _knew _she wouldn't get away with it! She told me to come over! She _wanted_ me to see! I saw her with _him_! I saw her… she… she… uh," The blonde blinked slowly. He looked at Axel a little confused, as if he had forgotten where he was going with his words. Then he smiled, "No… no I deserve that, huh? I should have just believed you the other day."

Axel moved towards Roxas and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling the blonde to his feet, "Come on. Let's just get you to bed. It's late already."

"Am I just so terrible that people want to do things like this to me?"

Axel groaned, "You're not terrible. Come on, you're over thinking things."

"Am I so horrible that nobody wants me?" Roxas looked up at Axel with big, teary eyes.

"No, you're not-"

"I saw her with him!"

"Roxas, ca-"

Axel was cut off by soft lips. Roxas had pushed his mouth gently over the man's. Axel told himself to pull away, but his body wouldn't let him. More than anything in the world, he longed for the boy. He let Roxas suck and bite his lips, but when he felt the boy's tongue press against his teeth, he pushed Roxas away from him.

"Roxas, I can't-"

"You see? Even you don't want me."

"You're drunk."

Roxas leaned into the redhead's wet body, "So take advantage of me."

The man swallowed, "I'm not going to…"

Axel couldn't seem to find the proper words. Roxas was quickly undoing the button on his jeans and for a second Axel thought that maybe doing this wouldn't be so bad.

The man shook his head, pulling himself from his desires. He grabbed Roxas's wrists to prevent the boy from removing his clothes, "No. I'm not going to do this with you."

Roxas's brows furrowed and anger quickly found its way into his features. He yanked a hand free and slapped Axel's cheek with it, "You ass! The only reason I got drunk was so that you'd fuck me! There's no way this would happen with both of us being sober! I know you fucking want me Axel, so just fucking take me!"

The redhead held his face, stunned. The blonde's words managed to turn Axel on even more, but he knew that once he did this, he wouldn't be able to go back to pretending that they had nothing.

"Roxas, we are not-"

Undeniably frustrated, Roxas snatched the towel that had been covering Axel and reached for the man's arousal. Axel hissed at the gesture, all thoughts and words of protest disappearing. The blonde made small, gentle circles over the man's head with his thumb.

Axel's breathing hitched. He hissed through clenched teeth and tilted his head back in pleasure. Roxas's pressure on the super sensitive flesh got progressively harder, causing Axel to moan Roxas's name loudly.

"Still wanna stop?" Roxas asked, looking up at his roommate who was trembling from pleasure. "I don't think you would. I mean you're this hard already. I can feel you throbbing in my hand. Are you gonna cum?" Even Roxas knew it was the alcohol talking. Never in his life would he be bold enough to say even half the things that were coming from his mouth.

When Roxas stopped, Axel growled at him. The blonde stood on his toes and licked Axel's ear, "Fuck me."

With those words, Axel shoved the boy to the ground and pulled off his jeans and boxers in one swift motion. The boy was already fully erect and the tip of his head was wet with precum. With no words of warning, Axel shoved his fingers into the blonde's mouth at the same time as taking Roxas's entire length into his own.

Roxas moaned loudly around the man's fingers, his back arching high off the carpeted floor. He moaned and whimpered with Axel's every move, a flick of the tongue or the graze of his teeth. The blonde grabbed handfuls of red hair, thrusting into Axel's hot mouth.

Axel pulled his fingers from the boy's mouth and, without hesitation, shoved a single digit into Roxas's entrance. The blonde groaned, tears filling his eyes. Axel didn't wait long before letting another finger enter the boy. He drove his fingers in and out of the boy quick and hard and released Roxas's member from his mouth. He moved up to kiss the boy on the lips, but Roxas spoke before he could.

Pulling his shirt up, Roxas flicked his nipples with his pinky fingers, "Here."

The redhead stared down at the boy for a few moments. Roxas really knew how to turn him the fuck on. Without a second thought, he dove down for the blonde's chest. He flicked a nipple with his tongue a few times over before biting hard. Roxas moaned and writhed on the ground.

Not forgetting his fingers, Axel continued thrusting in and out of the boy, looking for Roxas's prostate. Finally he found the bundle of nerves, earning himself a scream from the blonde's throat. Axel smiled darkly against the boy's chest and caressed the bundle with his fingertips numerous times. Roxas was squirming and shaking bellow him, begging him to stop torturing him.

"G-get ins-side alread-dy," Roxas gasped, almost unable to even think straight enough to form words.

Axel didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers from within the boy and positioned himself at Roxas's entrance. He glanced at Roxas who nodded at him to continue.

When the redhead pushed into Roxas, the boy screamed. Axel wasn't surprised; it had been a long time since Roxas was with another man.

"Fuck. Roxas, you're so damn tight now."

Roxas whimpered in response, tears filling his eyes. He bit his lower lip hard to stop himself from crying. He dug his nails into the carpet bellow him. Axel pulled out so that only the tip of his head was still inside the boy and slammed in even harder than the first time.

Tears fell from blue eyes and Roxas let out a moan from both pain and pleasure, "A-Axel… g-gent-ly."

Quickening his pace, the redhead grabbed the underling's hips so he could reach further inside the boy, "No."

Roxas squirmed on the floor, his back becoming raw from the friction against the carpeting. He moaned loudly with every thrust, the pleasure slowly becoming more intense than the pain. Axel was hitting his prostate with every thrust and it was driving Roxas mad.

The boy's hands found their way to his own throbbing arousal. Roxas took the member with shaking fingers and used his thumb and forefinger to caress and massage his head. He bit his lip and threw his head to the side, the stimulation from both ends being almost too much for him.

Axel panted breathlessly, the sight of Roxas playing with himself arousing him even more. He pushed deeper into the heat and tightness of the blonde's entrance. Then he dove down, taking the teen's lips with his own. Something about this time was different from all the others. Somehow he had never had sex that felt _this_ amazing. There was some deep passion beyond just lust and hunger and Axel knew Roxas could feel it too.

Roxas threw his arms around Axel's back, letting his erection rub between their sweat-covered bodies as the man above him continued to drive into him. The blonde ran his nails down Axel's back.

Axel growled at the gesture, biting down hard on Roxas's lip. He could feel his climax approaching and, judging from Roxas's shivers and tension, the boy was just as close. Axel pulled away from Roxas's lips and attached his mouth to the blonde's neck. He kissed the skin softly, feeling Roxas's fingers press into his sides.

"Together, okay?" Axel muttered against the boy's neck before biting and sucking the skin hard, aiming to leave his mark on the flawless skin.

"I-I can't… f-or… much… longer," Roxas gasped, his erection throbbing between them.

The redhead sat up straight. He adjusted Roxas's position so that the boy was on his side, allowing himself to reach even farther with his thrusts. He pushed Roxas's leg so his thigh pressed against his ribs and began moving faster, pulling almost completely out and slamming all the way in at full force. The blonde screamed, calling out Axel's name with every pump.

With his free hand, Axel grabbed the boy's dripping member firmly, causing Roxas to yelp and tighten his entrance around the man. Axel hissed, throwing his head back. He began moving his hand up and down the teen's length to match the movements of his hips. Bellow him, Roxas was screaming and moaning and Axel wondered fir a second what his neighbors must have thought.

Then thought that he, a grown man of twenty-six, was fucking the brains out of a drunk seventeen year old on his living room floor hit him hard. No different from all the other times they did it, right? And Roxas came on to _him_, so clearly it wasn't his fault.

"Axel! I –ah! I c-can't!"

Axel tucked the thought away for later, returning his attention to the blonde. He watched Roxas hit his climax and come hard, thick white semen oozing onto his hand and the carpet. Axel smirked then made a face after realizing what a pervert he must be to be so amused by watching a teenager orgasm.

Roxas suddenly felt embarrassed when he realized he came first. Now he was on the ground, nearly-flaccid member flapping up and down with every thrust. He watched Axel bring the hand that had been around his length to his mouth. Without breaking eye contact, Axel licked the white liquid from his fingers. Roxas groaned, finding himself aroused by the sight.

Eager for release, the redhead closed his eyes and focused on his own oncoming climax. "Say my name," he demanded, picking up his pace.

"Axel…" Roxas breathed the name in the most seductive way he could manage then let out a long, passionate moan. He rocked his hips and clenched around the man's arousal.

It was all Axel needed to go over the edge. He released without pulling out, causing the boy to yelp with the feeling of being filled. "Roxas," he hissed between tightly clenched teeth. Axel threw his head back, already feeling exhaustion take over him. He pulled out slowly and took his hand off the boy's thigh, letting Roxas lie flat on his back.

The air was filled with heavy pants as they both fought to catch their breaths and steady their heartbeats. Axel looked down at the boy, wishing Roxas remembered that they used to do this all the time. He realized that once the boy sobered up, this would come back to bite them both in the ass, but for now…

"Take me to bed with you tonight," Roxas whispered.

Axel smiled. Or maybe, just maybe, Roxas would wake up the next morning and realized he had feelings for Axel. Maybe what Marluxia said about Roxas falling for him again could be true. The redhead picked the teen up off the ground and kissed him gently as he carried him to his bedroom.

Maybe everything would work out after all.

-  
>an: or maybe not because these two are fucking dumbasses  
>we'll see what kind of development comes from this<p>

this chapter was fun to write  
>i feel like its been a long while since i wrote smut<p>

please please review and let me know what you think


	37. ChapterXXXV

Axel woke up more exhausted than he was when he went to sleep. The night before, Roxas had come home completely trashed and Axel ended up taking advantage of the situation… several times. However, in his own defense, Axel wasn't the one who got drunk and Roxas _had_ been the one to come on to him. Besides, it wasn't like it was Axel's fault that the boy kept wanting to go another round.

The redhead debated just going back to sleep, but the clock on the bedside table read a hard-to-believe 2:37. Axel groaned. He couldn't believe he slept that long, he hadn't slept passed eleven o' clock since high school. The man turned to face the other side of the bed where Roxas was still sleeping soundly. He looked like an angel with his long golden lashes and pink lips. His hair fell softly around his cute sleeping face.

Axel frowned. They had been so close to being together. He was so close to telling Roxas how he felt and he _knew_ Roxas had had similar feelings. Now though, it didn't matter. Now the boy didn't remember anything.

Guilt and panic filled Axel quickly. When Roxas woke up, he'd probably be pissed about Axel taking advantage of him. He was the adult who should have been the one to stop the kid, but he didn't. He let it happen because god _knows_ how much he wanted it.

Axel groggily sat up and got off the bed. He went to his dresser and grabbed out a pair of boxers. He stepped into them hastily before slipping out of the room to avoid waking the blonde. Axel's heart and mind were racing and he couldn't decide what he was going to say to Roxas once he woke up. He played with the thought of leaving so he wouldn't have to be there when the kid got up, but perhaps that would just make things worse.

After grabbing the matchbook and pack of cigarettes on the coffee table in the living room, Axel stepped out onto the balcony. He lit the end of a cigarette and flicked the match off into the wind. He took a long drag and slumped forward, leaning on the balcony railing.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Axel mumbled to himself.

Back in Axel's room, Roxas finally decided to get out of bed. He had been waking up every half hour with a killer headache since somewhere around nine. However, he didn't want to leave the bed as long as Axel was still there, so he would just lie there next to the man until he fell back asleep.

Roxas sat up slowly. His back and hips hurt to no end and he felt sweaty and gross and like he was in desperate need of a shower. His head was pounding and he felt dizzy and nauseous. Making a mental note to go back to never drinking, Roxas stood slowly. He used the bed for support and picked a random shirt off the ground. Pulling it over his head, the blonde leaned back a bit to stretch his back. There were a few soft popping sounds and a pain so sharp it caused Roxas to bend forward immediately after.

"Shit," he muttered to himself. Straightening up, Roxas left the room in search of Axel. He walked through the living room and kitchen and wondered if Axel had really just left him there alone. Then he noticed the balcony door was open.

"I've never actually been out here before."

The blonde's voice caused Axel to jump. He watched Roxas walk to the railing and look down to the ground below, "I don't use it much either."

Roxas turned to face his former teacher, leaning back against the railing, "It's got a nice view."

"Yeah I suppose it- Roxas! _Please_ don't tell me you're not wearing any underwear."

The blonde felt his face heat. He stepped away from the railing and pulled the shirt he was wearing down in the back. He turned to look back down at the ground to see if anyone had been randomly looking up at his ass, "I didn't think about it!"

"Yeah and now you're showing off the front," Axel pointed out.

"I'm going back inside," Roxas spoke quickly, his face bright red.

Axel chuckled and flicked his cigarette butt off the balcony, "I'll come with you." He followed the blonde into the kitchen and closed the sliding glass door behind him. Axel knew he wouldn't be able to keep up this fake front for much longer with the guilt that was eating away at him. He had to apologize to Roxas if he ever wanted to get rid of this shame. "Roxas… about yesterday… I-"

"I don't want to talk about it," the blonde said softly, his back facing the man.

"Roxas, we can't just ignore this. What happened last night was-"

"Axel! I do not want to talk about it! Whatever guilt you're feeling, you can let it go because you didn't take advantage of me or anything! I'm sorry I put us in that kind of situation, but I'd _really_ rather just forget about it, okay?!" Roxas paused, "Oh… unless… you wanted to say 'I told you so'?"

"That's not it!"

The blonde chuckled soflty.

Axel stayed quiet, watching the blonde from behind. He knew that he was already treading on thin ice and that if he didn't want to make Roxas more upset, he'd have to back off for now.

"She cheated on me, Axel… She'd been pretending to like me this entire time just so she could get back at me for something I don't even remember doing. You were right… she didn't like me from the start."

The redhead didn't know what to say. He didn't want to falsely comfort the boy when he was secretly overjoyed that Xion was now out of the picture.

"I'm not really that upset about her cheating… It's mostly the fact that people keep holding the things I did in the past against me. It's not fair. I don't remember those things. Cant people see that I'm a different person?"

The teen's words hit Axel where it hurt the most. He knew that Roxas had changed and that the boy he had fallen for was gone, but to hear the words from him was like a knife through the heart.

"I feel like everyone is looking for the old Roxas in me and no one wants to see who I am now."

"Roxas-"

"Don't. There's nothing you can say," Roxas left the kitchen and went to his room.

"Roxas, we aren't looking for the old you! It's just that it's a little upsetting sometimes to know that you don't remember all of the things we've done together," Axel followed the boy into his bedroom.

The blonde pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head and threw it to the ground, "Save it, Axel. You guys say that, but I know you'd all rather I still have my memories. _You _more than anyone." He grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser and stepped into them, "I don't see what's so great about my old memories anyway. If I wanted to kill myself so badly, then it's probably better that I forgot everything."

Axel was fighting to keep himself composed as he watched the teen dress himself. Something about an angry, naked Roxas just got him all…

"Besides, if there were any _really_ important details, you guys would tell me. The things that _really_ matter can be shared with me. Like how Naminé never forgets to remind me that we were best friends."

Axel swallowed. It was as if the universe was mocking him. If he didn't know better, it would seem like the blonde was trying to get Axel to spill about their complicated 'relationship.'

Roxas pushed passed the redhead and headed for the front door, "I mean it when I say I don't want to talk about it. Don't bring it up again."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"With who?"

"What are you, my wife? I don't need to report to you everything I do."

And with that, the boy was gone leaving a shocked Axel in the doorway. The man was left gawking wide-eyed as the blonde walked away thinking to himself, _Didn't those last words seem somewhat familiar?_

-  
>an: this fic never ends omg stop fucking fighting  
>all i want for christmas is nice reviews and for you to share FD with all your friends UuU<p>

happy holidays


	38. ChapterXXXVI

"Marluxia! Marluxia, open this goddamned door you piece of shit!"

Axel stood on the porch of the house Marluxia had shared with Demyx. He was banging on the front door, out of breath and with tightly clenched fists.

The door swung open and Axel pushed his way in. He was mad, _furious_ even.

"Axel! What's going on?! Mar isn't here right now!" Demyx yelled at Axel who was wildly searching through every room.

Axel rushed the blonde, pushing him against the wall.

Demyx threw his hands up in defense, "What?! What happened?! I didn't do anything!"

"Then where's that little shit?"

"Roxas? You mean Roxas? He stayed here the last two nights but he was gone this morning before we got up! Axel, what's wrong?!"

"Where the fuck is he?"

"Axel, what-"

Axel whipped something from his pocket and waved it right in front of the blonde's face, "Do you know what this is? I'm sure you do since you live with _him._ I found this in Roxas's pocket when I was doing laundry. I _know_ he got it from Marluxia."

Demyx's eyes widened. In Axel's hand was a small baggy with remnants of white, chalky powder inside. "What? But why would Roxas… are you sure it's not from before?"

"Yes I'm sure! I just bought him those pants! Since he came back home, Roxas has been leaving the house at late hours for long periods of time. He and that chick broke up, so I know he's not going out to see her. Now you tell me where Marluxia is."

"He went out. I don't know where though. We don't bother each other with details too much."

"Fuck!" Axel stepped away from Demyx and began pacing back and forth quickly. "Why would he do this again, Dem? Huh?! What did we do wrong? Is his life now really so bad?"

The blonde swallowed then shrugged. "I-I don't know. Maybe it was because of Xion? He _was_ pretty upset about her cheating."

Axel was quiet for a long while and it was beginning to make Demyx nervous. He wanted to say something to get out of the whole situation, but he knew he'd just piss the redhead off even more.

"Did he sleep with him?" Axel's voice was soft.

"Wh-what?"

"Did he sleep with him?! Did Roxas fucking sleep with Marluxia?!" the redhead rushed up to Demyx a second time, using his height to intimidate the blonde.

"No! I don't know! I don't think so! At least, not recently!"

Axel shot the blonde a glare that made Demyx flinch, "What does 'recently' mean?!"

"I-I mean they've done it before! Even you know that! But I don't know if they have since he forgot everything!"

"Don't cover up for him, Demyx!"

"I'm not! Axel! Please calm down! Getting mad like this isn't going to help anything! Maybe you should just talk to Roxas and find out what's going on!"

"I can't talk to him! He won't listen to me!"

"Because of that night?" Demyx asked quietly. Once he realized what he said, he clapped his hand over his mouth.

Axel shot an icy glare in his direction, "What do you mean, 'that night'? How do you know about that?"

"I… uh… I mean he did come here the next day so…"

"So this is where he ran off to?! What did he say?!"

"Jesus fucking Christ! Will you shut the hell up?!" Marluxia shouted, walking into the house from the front door.

"Marluxia you prick!"

"Nice to see you too."

Axel threw the empty bag at Marluxia's face, "What the fuck is this?! Explain this you bastard!"

The man bent over to pick up the plastic. He studied it then shrugged, "How would I know? It's not mine."

"No! It's not! It's Roxas's!"

The pink-haired man's eyes widened and his brows raised, "What?"

Axel's shoulders slumped just a bit, "You… mean you really don't know?"

Marluxia shook his head, "No. Where did he get this?"

"I thought he got it from you."

No one spoke. The shock that Roxas had, once again, turned to drugs for some unknown reason sunk in slowly.

"Why would he do this, Mar?"

"Axel, we all know just how he works. Memories or no memories, he's still damaged goods. He might not remember his past self, but his heart still carries heavy burdens. Eventually his emotions would get the better of him. And we all know that when that happens, he's go right back to the drugs."

Axel shook his head, "But what happened? Is this really all because of Xion?"

Marluxia shrugged, "Could be that, but I doubt it. He wasn't all that crazy about her, so something else must've happened."

Demyx turned to Axel, "Well… then when did he start acting weird?"

"I noticed it the other day. Before he even caught Xion cheating on him. It was the first night he stayed here after you two started fighting."

"Naminé said he'd been really irritable and short tempered lately when I last went to the café," Axel commented.

"But he seemed fine at her going away party."

"I don't get it," Demyx said sadly, shaking his head.

"Guess there's only one way to find out," Axel sighed, pulling out his cellphone. He dialed Roxas's number and held the phone to his face.

"What?" Roxas's voice answered, irritated.

"Where are you?"

The boy sighed, "I could ask you the same thing. I'm at home. What's up?"

"Good. Stay there. We need to talk." Axel left the house quickly without saying another word to the other two.

"You're hiding something, Demyx," Marluxia mumbled without looking at the blonde.

The man flinched, "R-Roxas has his reasons."

"That kid confides in you. Are you sure keeping his secrets is the smartest choice right now"

Demyx grabbed his neck and groaned, "Of course not, but… I think its something he should say on his own. Me saying something is only going to make things worse."

The pink-haired man side-eyed the blonde for a second before sighing, "You're all a bunch of idiots."

-  
>an:  
>hi lovelies<br>so we're actually almost done can you believe it (after all this time)  
>things are about to get a little crazy<br>thanks for hanging on. there'll probably only be 3-5 more chapters

i never reply to reviews and i should im sorry here we go  
>(from ch 33 and on thank you to all readers old and new)<p>

**RainbowNinjaD**: haha thank you thank you! i know i love Reno too. hes such a huge dick but it somehow makes me love him. x: im still not super sure how to end it haha but im glad you'd be happy with anything (at least i know i (hopefully) wont disappoint) and thank you UvU ive been trying to update as steadily as possible (hopefully i can finish before the new year (if not at least mid january)

**MeekoMyachi**: hi thank you im so glad you found my fic! and im glad you like it haha! i really do want a darker ending but at the same time i think with all this shit and drama they deserve something a little happy (a part of me wants to end it open for a sequel but im not sure if people would go one to reading it (since i feel like nto many people are even still reading this one)) and UvU thank you i like to think that my smut has gotten better (may not be the best but its something i (it wounds creepy to say) pride myself in being able to write haha) and ASDJKFNISLNFVOIJEW thank you so much for showing FD to your girlfriend i really appreciate it! (and im glad she enjoys it so much even without liking KH) im so happy UvU (i hope i dont disappoint either of you)

a big thank you to everyone who's read till now hope you had a great christmas (if you do that thing) and heres to a new year!

please review and i love you all


	39. ChapterXXXVII

"Roxas!" Axel screamed, the front door bursting open.

"Ohhh welcome home, babe," the blonde's voice came sarcastic and groggy from the couch.

"What the hell, Roxas?!" Axel shouted, crossing his arms as he made his way to the front of the couch to stare down the blonde.

Roxas groaned and rubbed his eyes, "God what did I do wrong this time?"

"What the fuck is this?" the redhead demanded, throwing a small plastic baggy at his former student.

Roxas plucked the package from his chest and sat up. He stared blankly at the bag, then to the man, "You seriously don't know? Weren't you, like, friends with the old me or something?"

"I do fucking know. Explain why you have it!"

The blonde sat up and shrugged, "Might have something to do with the fact that you just threw it at me."

"Fuck you."

"Oh what does it matter, Axel? What does it really fucking matter?"

"Maybe you haven't heard, but you nearly _died_ because of this kind of shit, asshole!"

"Big deal. I'm still here. I'm still fine. It's not like I did enough to kill myself."

"Where did you get it?"

Roxas crossed his arms, "Why does it matter?"

"Where did you fucking get it?!"

"Not from Mar if that's what you're asking."

Axel threw his arms into the air, "Fuck, Roxas! Why do you always have to be like this?!"

"Like what? A druggy?"

"Like a difficult, immature, and selfish fuckin brat!"

"I'm not hurting anyone. That shit doesn't affect anyone. Jesus Axel, lay off me."

"Dosen't affect-?! You gotta be fucking- Roxas! That shit hurts everyone! It affects you so it affects _us_! Why can't you understand that?!"

"Then just give up on me! Seems like I always run back to this shit anyway so why even bother?!"

"BECAUSE WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS! We care about what happens to you!"

"You guys don't care about me, you care about _him._ You care about the old Roxas; the Roxas I can't be anymore."

"You know that's not true."

"It _is_ true, Axel! You've only known _me_ for a few weeks. The boy you think you care about is the boy you knew for four years and he's gone now."

"I do care about you."

"You don't," Roxas said sadly, shaking his head.

Axel knelt in front of the boy, "Roxas… what's wrong? What happened? Why did you do this? Why are you doing this again?"

Roxas stared into his lap, not saying a word.

"Why won't you tell me? I want to help you."

The blonde shook his head silently. He couldn't tell Axel. There was no way he'd be forgiven.

"Roxas…"

"I can't."

"You can tell me?"

"It was too much…"

Axel took the blonde's hands in his own, "Talk to me, Roxas."

The blonde shook his head, "Did you ever think… that maybe I was really supposed to die?"

"How can you say that?"

Roxas pulled his hands back. He stood from the couch and walked past the man, "I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to die, but I didn't. What's the point of me still being here? Since I woke up in the hospital nothing good has happened. I just managed to make everyone's life difficult.

Axel stood, "That's not-"

"I feel like… maybe you should have just let me die that night. Maybe you shouldn't have tried so hard to save me."

"That's not fair, Roxas!"

"It isn't fair! I didn't ask for you to call the ambulance for me, Axel!"

"I didn't want to lose you, Roxas! I-!" Axel stopped. "I… never told you… that I was the one to call the ambulance."

Roxas flinched, "I- Marluxia told me."

The redhead shook his head, "The only person who knew was Naminé."

The blonde didn't answer. He sighed and his shoulders slumped. He looked away, unable to face the man anymore.

Axel took a step back, distancing himself from the teen in front of him. He stared at Roxas with disbelief, shaking his head. He spoke quietly, "You liar…"

-  
>an:  
>whaaaatttt?<p>

please review

-  
><strong>MeekoMyachi<strong>: yes i didnt think i wanted a sequel but new things keep coming to mind. bu ti also worry that FD's getting boring or im dragging it out too much idk. haha thank you happy new year! c:


	40. ChapterXXXVIII

"How long?"

"Axel…"

"How fucking long has it been since you got your memories back, Roxas?!" the redhead raised his voice stepping towards the teen.

Roxas took a step back. He wanted to disappear, "It… was…" He stopped and sighed, "I never… actually forgot."

"All this time you were just playing with us."

"Axel its not-"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME WHEN YOU _KNOW_ HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU?! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't fucking play that on me, Roxas! You lied to me! You lied to _all_ of us!" Axel grabbed Roxas by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "You told us you didn't remember a fucking thing, but you did. You fucking shit! You absolute fucking shit! You watched Naminé cry over you without even batting an eye! You blatantly lied to Demyx! Demyx who you _know _thinks of you as a brother! You let me fucking watch you from a distance day after day just out of my reach and you knew I fucking wanted you so badly. You just dangled yourself in front of me."

"Fuck you! I was never out of your reach, you ass! I gave you so many chances! _You_ were the one who sat on the side and let me go off like you always fucking do! You didn't want me! I gave you so many chances to tell me, but each time you told me we were nothing. You lied just as much as I did."

Axel stared coldly at Roxas, still seething. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to have to defend himself. Roxas was the one who wronged _him_, not the other way around.

Roxas laughed softly to himself, "Or was it… that we really were nothing to you? You really never felt anything for me, did you? Reno was right… you don't care."

"Fuck you, Roxas."

"It seems that's all I'm good for."

Roxas felt his head slam against the wall as Axel's lips connected violently with his own. There was nothing sweet or chaste about the gesture, just pure dominance and hunger. Tears fell from Roxas's closed eyes as he succumbed to Axel's force. The redhead had his tongue in the other's mouth almost as soon as their lips met.

Axel growled as he pulled away when Roxas's teeth bit down on his tongue.

"I don't know what you want from me, Axel, but whatever it is I can't give it to you anymore."

Axel looked back at Roxas with eyes clouded by anger. The blonde was a mess. His eyes were red and his lips were bruised. The man opened his mouth to speak, but the front door swung open and interrupted him.

Naminé had acquired the vexatious habit of coming in with little to no warning. She had done it for years before at Roxas's house and, now that the boy lived with Axel, she did it there as well.

"Hey Mr. Lea! I have to get to the airport soon. Is Roxas-" Naminé stopped when she saw her best friend pinned to the wall with tears running down his face. Her eyes widened, "Wh-what's going on here? Mr. Lea…" She ran across the room to where the two stood and Axel finally released Roxas who dropped to the floor instantly. Naminé hurried to her friend and looked up at her teacher with shock on her face, "What were you doing?! What the hell happened?!"

"It's nothing," Roxas mumbled, wiping his face with his sleeves. With Naminé's help he stood. He didn't even glance at Axel as he made his way to the door, "It was my fault anyway."

"Mr. Lea…" the blonde girl placed a hand cautiously on the man's arm, sadness in her eyes.

The redhead closed his eyes and swallowed, "Naminé… what would you do… if you found out that Roxas lied about not remembering us?"

The girl gasped as if the very suggestion was repulsive, "What are you-? N-no, but that's… that's impossible."

"Is it?"

"So you're saying he…"

Axel opened his eyes and looked down at Naminé. It had been the first time she had ever seen him so downhearted, "He lied to us, Naminé."

-  
>an:  
>well did i mention roxas is a lying piece of shit?<br>its almost done probably

-  
><strong>Ivanobraun<strong>: ohh why thank you. i feel like if i write wayyyy too much id just be rambling and people wouldnt read anything i write. but idk hopefully i write enough to get the point across? haha. and yeah this is pretty much that last twist cause these fuckers are probably gonna end up killing each other if not. im glad youre enjoying it (and that youve read some of my other fics. thanks omg really) hope you like the new chapter

**MeekoMyachi**: haha thanks! youre sweet c: im just scared of ruining this fic since its on of my favourites. but im doing my best c:


	41. Chapter XXXIX

"Roxas! Roxas, come on! I know you're in there!"

The front door to Marluxia and Demyx's house cracked open. Demyx peaked out, more cautious this time about letting screaming people into his house, "He's not here."

Naminé crossed her arms, "Oh really? Then why don't you open the door?"

"I'm naked," the blonde man said matter-of-factly.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Right. And where else would Roxas go if he's not with Axel?"

Demyx paused, "Who?"

"Roxas!"

"Sorry, but I have no idea who you're talking about."

"I'm not playing around!"

"Why is this so important?"

"Because Roxas lied to us! He lied to all of us! He didn't forget us, he was just pretending!"

Demyx's eyes widened and the colour seemed to leave his face, "You… you know?"

Naminé's face mirrored the surprise on the man's, "What do you mean I know?! Are you trying to tell me you already knew this?"

"No! Of course not!"

The blonde girl pushed the door, but she couldn't get it to open, "You dick! You _did_ know! You knew and you didn't tell us!"

"He just wanted to start over, Naminé!"

"By pretending not to know us?!"

"Just think about it for two seconds!" Demyx's voice softened, "Roxas spent most of his life just trying to get his mother to love him. Then after years of her ignoring him, it finally sinks in that being a good little boy just isn't good enough, so he takes a different approach. He starts doing drugs and sleeping around and cutting class, hoping that getting in trouble will get his mother's attention.

"Soon it's not even about her; soon he's just fallen so deep there's no coming back out. He got so sucked up in that lifestyle and he couldn't do anything to get away from it. So he tries to end everything, but life gives him another chance. Only this time, instead of falling back into his old ways, he decides to start over and lead a better life. The only problem is that he feels like he can't do that with his past hanging over him. So all he can do is pretend that his past never existed. He pretends he doesn't remember in hopes that one day he really won't.

"I know it hurts, but… he didn't want us out of his life. He wouldn't have befriended everyone a second time if he wanted us gone. It wasn't us he wanted to forget, just himself. Please try to understand."

"I… but why didn't he… of course I understand, but… It's just… He's my best friend and to know that he pretended to not know me anymore… I was angry and hurt."

"So was I when he told me, but… he had his reasons."

"H-how long have you know?"

"I… I've known for some time… but don't be upset that he didn't tell you! I sort of caught him off guard and it all just spilt out. He didn't want me to know."

Naminé sighed heavily, "This is just all too crazy."

The blonde man opened the door all the way. "If you promise not to get mad at him, I'll let you go see him."

The girl nodded, wiping small tears from her lashes.

Demyx stood to the side, allowing the girl to pass him, "To the right and down the hall. Last door."

Naminé followed the directions to a closed door. She could hear Roxas's soft sobs coming from behind the door. She turned the knob slowly and quietly opened the door. Her best friend was lying face down on a bed in the middle of the room.

"Roxas?" Naminé whispered, sitting at the edge of the bed.

The blonde boy jumped. He turned to look at who was talking to him then turned to face the other direction, "That traitor."

"Roxas, what happened back there?"

"I'm sure you've found out that I lied about everything. Are you here to get mad and hate me too?"

"Roxas! I don't hate you!" Naminé closed her eyes, calming herself down, "Roxas, what you did was selfish and cold but you're my best friend. I'll admit it; I was pissed when I found out. I couldn't believe you would want to forget me. Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you asked who I was?"

The boy didn't reply.

"But I get it now. I get what you were doing. It may not have been the best way, but I understand. The thing I _don't_ get though is what happened with Mr. Lea. He seemed a lot angrier than I was. I keep telling myself that he shouldn't be getting so worked up by everything since all you two ever really did was argue, but… I've been thinking… that maybe there was more to you two than either of you let on."

Roxas didn't move.

"Roxas… You love him, don't you?"

The boy couldn't respond. A sob escaped his mouth and he buried his face in a pillow.

"I think I've always known, but just didn't want it to be true. Of course… you two love each other.

"N-no. He… he doesn't lo-love me. H-he just… uses m-my feelings against me. He do-doesn't care. I'm just e-easy for hi-him."

Naminé sighed, "Roxas… do you remember back in middle school? That girl Kairi? Everyone _knew_ she had the hugest crush on Sora, but she never said anything to him. Do you remember we asked her once why she didn't say anything to him even though it was equally obvious that Sora liked her back? She told us that she was afraid of the change. She was scared that Sora would reject her and she didn't want to risk ruining the friendship they already had even if it meant possibly getting something better. Both of them were too scared to say anything and eventually, Kairi moved on.

"I think Mr. Lea's afraid of losing you and you just don't want to believe that he can love you. He probably thinks that if he told you how he feels, you wouldn't even believe him."

"He doesn't care…"

"I don't know why you've got yourself so convinced that people don't care for you. Roxas, your parents made a huge mistake in leaving you, but we're still here for you. You should have seen the look on Demyx's face when he was telling me about the things you did when you were younger. He looked so devastated that he would have to hold on to those memories alone. And Marluxia… that guy always acts so nonchalant, but he holds his friend very close. He's an annoying dick to the people he likes, but he's an absolute ass to those he doesn't. That guy's actually _nice_ to you so I think that says a lot about how he feels about you." Naminé smiled, her voice suddenly becoming loud and bold, "Oh and don't even get me started on myself!"

Roxas laughed softly.

"In all honestly, Roxas… I think that Mr. Lea _might_ just care about you more than any of us. And really that's saying a lot because I care a hell of a lot about you."

"I thought… that once you f-found out… you'd b-be mad."

Naminé blushed, "I-I am mad! You didn't tell me you had feelings for my man."

The boy sniffled, but gave the girl a small smile.

"Roxas, can you do something for me? I want you to tell Mr. Lea how you feel. You have a chance of being happy _right _in front of you, but you keep pushing it away because of what happened with Reno and Xion. Give Axel a chance to show you what real love is."

-  
>an:hi  
>im sorry im terrible<br>youre all lovely people and youre all probably not even reading anymore and i dont blame you lovelies  
>im so sorry<br>this story is so close to being done but i dont quite know how to finish it so here i am dragging things along  
>im not dead and i will finish it and omg im terrible<br>for those of you still around thanks for sticking by me please dont give up just yet

**MeekoMyachi**: if you cried, then i did well c: haha yeahh we're coming to an end but i have more _possible_ ideas so who knows maybe therell be more. thank you

**Valkyries-grave**: thank you! also sorry for making you wait this long for the next chapter x:

**SecretlyALunatic**: wow first off thanks for reading and imn really glad you could enjoy my fix without even knowing the game/characters! im really happy you stuck with it even though its not done yet and im sorry for the long wait but were getting there! i really hope you continure reading and enjoying!

**lunaofearth**: oh youre lovely and thank you and im sorry i havent updated it wont be left unfinished i promise!


	42. EXTRAChapter II

I remember that day. I remember that day just as well as I remember the day my father left me. I remember it just as well as the day I first tried drugs. In a way, to me at least, that day was just as important and life-changing as those. That was the day we first met.

It happened during my Freshmen Orientation. They say your orientation day is important or some shit. They say it'll help you through your first weeks of high school which will, in turn, help you get through high school in itself. It's strange how they can say these things, even call it mandatory, but not even bother to notice that I wasn't there. If it's so important, why did no one notice that I just walked out of the cafeteria after the first five minutes? Why did no one notice I was gone?

Or is it just that they didn't care?

I spent that day wandering around the campus by myself. I didn't understand why I had to listen to those adults talk about something I didn't really care about or why I had to take the campus tour with everyone else? It only took ten minutes to figure the place out, so why did we have to be there for half of the day?

But never mind about that… those things aren't important anymore. All that matters is that moment when I met him.

I couldn't leave campus for another three and a half hours. At the time, I didn't know how easy it was to ditch, but that didn't matter because at the time I had no better place to be. The last place I wanted to be was at home with that woman who needed constant reminders she even had a son for the last thirteen years.

So I stayed in school that day. I sat behind a classroom near the edge of campus and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. So I was thirteen, so I was smoking, so what? You don't have the right to judge anyone else's life but your own. So lay off me.

Our first encounter was far from insignificant, but very short and uninteresting. I was sitting behind a classroom smoking, when this dickhead teacher comes out of the room with a fag between his lips and a lighter in his hand. He looked shocked and irritated as fuck to find someone out there. He bitched to me about smoking on campus and being at the mandatory orientation, but I really didn't give a damn about him then. I hardly even flinched at his words, just flicked him off, ground my cigarette butt into the ground, and left to find a new spot.

At the time I had hoped to never have to see him again, but sure enough he ended up my teacher for the next four years.

-  
>an:  
>here is the first of maybe four bonus chapters<br>im in the process of writing what i think may very well be the final chapter and im not still solid with my ending  
>im trying to close any plot holes and im trying to decide if i want smut in my last chapter or not<br>in the mean time, sorry its no an update, but heres a thing

**Valkyries-grave**: haha thanks! and im glad this update was a nice break in your studying

**lunaofearth**: im happy youre happy! thank you for sticking around!


	43. EXTRAChapter III

Roxas was problem student from day one. Heck, he was a problem from _before _day one. Yeah so _maybe _I was a _little_ harder on him and a _little_ less patient with him than with other students, buts you can't blame me.

Put yourself in my shoes. It's your first year teaching, you've only _just _graduated. It's the freshman orientation day and your first official working day. You have this nasty habit of being able to smoke whenever you like, so you sneak out behind your classroom because, come on, not even the janitors ever go back there. You snuck back there because it's quiet and private and calming, yet what greets you when you open the door? The biting, though relaxing and familiar, smell of a lit cigarette and a bratty and blond, barley-teenaged boy.

Roxas was disrespectful from the start; ditching classes, addressing me by my given name, and talking back was just the beginning of it. They warned me that high schoolers were brutal, but this was nothing like I expected. The other students were sassy when he was an overall shit.

He was a bitch to deal with, but cocky boys weren't something I wasn't used to. One of my good friends in college was an absolute bag of dicks. Hard to reason with and a temper so cool and slick, it'd annoy you just to try and reason with him. If you disagreed with him, you were wrong. Simple as that.

And then there was my brother. My twin in probably nothing more than looks. Where I had to struggle through school to get a degree in teaching, Reno flew through school and passed his medical exams with flying colours. At least, though, I can say that my attitude and overall personality doesn't suck like his. He's sly and condescending and full of ulterior motives. A sharp mind with a sharper tongue and I grew up with him. So yeah… it wasn't like Roxas's attitude was new to me.

It was, however, strange to see behavior like this is a child. He was calm and collected and bitchy while other kids were wild and free and snobby, yes, but not so venomous. He didn't act like normal kids. In fact, he hardly acted like a kid at all! He intrigued me to say the least and it piqued my curiosity, but little did I know that getting too involved would wind up changing my life forever.

-  
>an:  
>sorry i took so long to update again! i was in Cali for the weekend of AX<p>

that aside, heres another bonus/filler (this time from Axel's POV)  
>im in the process of writing another bonus while trying to figure out what to do with the final story chapter<br>and im just gonna be straight with it and ask: DO YOU GUYS WAS SEX IN THE LAST CHAPTER OR NOT?

**Manami Nightray**: im really so happy that you think that of my fic. like really thank you so much! so sorry that this isnt exactly a real update (its actually a little boring im sorry) but the next one will be better and hopefully up in the next few days! thanks again very much! it means a lot to me

**meekomyachi**: oh no! well i hope you can get back into your account! yes i loved her review very much! and yes! im sorry hello im not quite dead yet! sorry its taken me a while to update (to be honest i really just forgot!) yes were coming to the end sadly. theres maybe one more bonus chapter and after it will be the final story chapter. im glad youve enjoyed my fic and stuck around for me! but there may be a sequel in the future and if not ill always be writing other fics as well! thank you and a belated happy 4th to you as well. thank you for offering your help as well youre really too good to me!

**FlyWithDamagedWings**: ahh yes, ruined lives are my life goals! hahaha its an emotional roller coaster to say the least and im really glad you can enjoy the retarded up-and-down-ness of it all!


	44. EXTRAChapter IV

"Axel."

I blinked and glanced at the boy sitting on my right. He looked tired and cold; bags under his eyes and a light pink flush on his nose and cheeks. We shouldn't have been sitting outside on the cement in the dead of winter, but it's not like I could let him in the classroom. I skimmed down to the cigarette he held between his middle and ring finger and made a face at the fact that it wasn't even half gone. He insisted on grabbing a smoke, but he had hardly gotten any good drags out of it.

I wrinkled my nose and sniffled before letting out a small sneeze. The least he could do was actually smoke the thing if he was gonna make me sit out in the cold with him.

"Axel," Roxas repeated my name, this time a little louder and with hint of irritation. He looked at me this time and frowned and I hadn't even noticed that I ignored him the first time.

"What?" it came out more as a reply than a question, dropping at the end instead of rising with the question mark. I didn't mean to make it sound annoyed, but for some reason when I was with the kid I was always, somehow, annoyed.

Roxas looked away from me and brought the fag back up to his lips. He took a short drag before grinding it into the sidewalk. I watched the teen place the butt on the ground and push it with his index finger so that it was touching the others from previous days. He stood and patted his legs, dusting off his pants, then he looked down at me.  
>"What?" I repeated the word, this time with actual curiosity.<p>

"Let's go back inside. Its fucking cold," Roxas mumbled the words, but I got them and I didn't need to be told twice. I stood quickly and opened the door to my classroom, letting the kid enter before me. He dropped his things on a desk and pulled off his jacket and repeated my name once more, "Axel."

"Mr. Lea," I corrected, already knowing it would go ignored.

"Hmm," Roxas hummed softly and turned to me, leaning back against the desk, "Mr. Lea then…"

I raised a brow and dropped myself into the computer chair behind my own desk. Interesting… "What do you want?"

Roxas turned again, this time facing his back to me. "Do you mind," he paused for just a second, "if I shoot up in here?"

"What the _fuck_, Roxas?!" I dropped my hands onto my desk. Was this kid insane? It was bad enough that I let him smoke with me from time to time, but did he honestly think I'd condone him doing drugs?! In my classroom?! Under _my _watch?!

"I'll be fast," his words came out slowly and groggily, "please?"

"No! Fuck you! Absolutely not!"

I expected the kid to give up, but instead he made his way over to my desk, "I'll do it where you can't see me."

"Fuck that. I'll still know you're doing it."

"What's so bad about it anyway? You don't really like me anyway."

I clicked my tongue, "I have better morals than that, Roxas. Besides, you're my student and I can't be letting you do these things. Fuck I could call the office just for you having that shit on you on campus."

Roxas sent me a glare then walked over to my side of the desk and put a hand on the armrest. "Don't be a dick, Axel." He turned the chair so that we were face to face and stared straight into my face.

"Don't be fucking stupid. Do you really think _any _teacher would let you do that?" I mirrored his glare, getting tired of the conversation quickly.

"If it were any other teacher, I wouldn't even bother asking because, if it were any other teacher, I'd already know that they'd say no."

I blinked at the question. Would it will the kid to word his sentences like a normal human being? "_I_ already fucking said no."

Roxas smiled and with that the atmosphere shifted almost immediately. He leaned closer to me and bit his lip, "You only _think_ you've said no." The blonde smiled and lowered himself so that he was kneeling.

"What do you think you're-?"

He shushed me and in a split second had my button-fly undone. I stood with the more alarm and shock than I had ever felt in my entire life, the chair behind me almost falling over, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I slapped a hand over my mouth, sparing a glance at the door. This was the last situation I needed to be caught in.

"What does it look like?" Roxas asked me calmly like it was no big deal at all. He wasted no time at all and kissed me through my underwear. My entire reason flew out the window as the blood rushed bellow my hips and to my face. I dropped back into the chair behind me, "R-Roxas, don't do this."

"Why not? I mean I've hardly touched you and look at you here…" Roxas mumbled while cupping me and squeezing hard. "When was the last time you were with someone anyway?"

He _really_ knew what he was doing. I had been with more than my fair share of girls _and_ guys and I couldn't remember the last time I got so hard so fast. I couldn't tell exactly if it was simply because I had been stressed from work and hadn't had sex since before the school year started, or if it was the fact that Roxas was a child and the risk sort or made things hotter. All I knew was that this kid knew his stuff and I was well beyond the point of trying to stop him.

"There's really nothing to worry about, Axel," Roxas curled his fingers under the elastic waist of my underwear, "I won't tell anyone. I mean, you've got quite a bit of dirt on me, don't you?" He pulled them down, fingernails grazing against my skin. I gasped when the cold air greeted me, biting at the flesh that shouldn't have been exposed to it.

I watched the blond bring his fingers to his lips. he glanced up at me for a moment before shutting his eyes and dropping his jaw, moaning softly and his touched his tongue to his fingertips. I moaned at the sight at turned away, but he regained my full attention when he pressed his finger to my head.

I knew he was good. Of course I did. I knew he was good because he was my brother's boyfriend and Reno wasn't the type to stick around someone who wasn't a good lay. I knew he was good because one of my college buddies, Marluxia, fucked the kid a few times and he liked to tell me about it to make me feel uncomfortable. I knew he was good, but I didn't know he was _this_ good.

Roxas had been touching me only for a couple of minutes and I was already writhing in my chair. I bit down on my cheeks and I could taste blood, but I hardly cared. I peered down at the blond just to find that he had probably been watching me the entire time. He was using three fingers now, his thumb and middle to twist and rub ad the base of my head and his index to press and swirl the tip. He looked up at me amused, knowing that he had complete power of me and knowing that I knew this too.

At that point, I was tense and anxious and my desire for release was becoming more and more painful. It felt euphoric and I could feel my heart pound against my bones, but it was tense and agonizing at the same time. I could hardly breathe and I could feel myself throbbing and shaking and Roxas could sense it through me. He stopped playing with the head and thrust his hand down the shaft, hitting all the way down to the base before pulling back up again. He was quick and hard and I loved it. I threw my head back and just as I felt like I was about to lose all control, he stopped.

I growled lowly and glared at the kid. I should have known that he was just fucking with me. I was already leaking and wet and I felt like I was about to burst and it was and unbearable and tormenting sensation.

When I reached to finish for myself, Roxas grabbed my wrist. He smirked at me as he stood and leaned forward, lips touching my ear, "Don't think you can have all the fun." His voice was hot against my skin and it sent shivers through my body like waves of electricity. He took my fingers in his mouth and closed his eyes, undoing his pants with his free hand.

I lost myself then, snarling and pushing the boy down onto my desk and pulling his jeans and boxers off myself. Everything about his was small and cute, of course, since he was still a child, but the thought didn't stop me for a second. He was already hard and oozing and he had a strange sex appeal that I had never seen before.

Roxas smiled up at me and pulled his legs up and apart, showing me everything and inviting me in. I didn't prep him at all and, even though I knew I should, it was probably his fault for making me like this. I rammed into him quickly and without warning and he slapped his hands over his mouth to stifle a scream. His nails dug into his cheeks and tears ran down from the corners of his eyes and I felt bad, but I couldn't help myself. I slammed into him, over and over, loving his tightness and warmth around me.

The teen's moans were the most arousing sounds I had ever heard and something about his disheveled look and teary eyes made me was to ravage him more. He was getting used to me quickly, the stress from his face melting away into bliss and ecstasy.

"A- Axel…" the blonde's voice was shallow and strained and I found it sexy and alluring. The kid was more than five years younger than me and far from what you'd call legal, yet there I was, reaching for the deepest parts of him. Thrusting and digging into him and feeling no regrets or shame.

He said my name again, this time needier and with more urgency. I opened and locked my eyes with his, straining to focus. His hair was a mess and his face was flushed. The sweat on his skin and the tears on his golden lashes made him look fragile and almost angelic. He looked so innocent and powerless, yet erotic and dirty and it was driving me insane.

"I want- ah! I want you, A-Axel…" Roxas tipped his head back and raked his fingers through his hair, an airy moan leaving his lips and he arched his back off the desk. "Axel, I want you t-to cum inside me…"

With those words, I couldn't take it anymore. I lost my control and my sanity and I shuddered with the overwhelming pleasure that took over me. I moaned deeply, feeling my climax overflow in hot ribbons of euphoria. I felt an overwhelming wave of lightness and release and I couldn't see straight. I slammed my hands down on the desk on either side of the boy and breathed slowly and heavily, my head light and my vision blurred.

It took me a moment to regain my senses and when reality began to return to me, Roxas felt fuller than I had previously remembered. I pulled out of blonde slowly and watched as remnants of me leaked out of him. Roxas shuddered at the feeling and moaned softly.

Everything moved very quickly then. Roxas finished things just as quickly as he had started them; sitting up without a word and jumping off the desk. He hiked his pants up and made an unpleasant face as he adjusted himself, unfamiliar liquids still inside of him. He turned back to face me and stood on his toes. He licked my lips before pressing a casual kiss over them. He smiled when he pulled away and returned to the desk he had dropped his things onto.

When the kid grabbed his bag and moved to the back of the classroom, I finally let everything sink in. I had done the unthinkable. I laid a hand on my student. I had sex with a minor. I touched my brother's boyfriend. Even now I wasn't doing anything to stop him from sticking God knows what into his veins. It was terrible and disgusting and wrong.

And all I could think of was when I'd be able to do it again.

-  
><strong>DO YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD PUT SEX IN THE FINAL STORY CHAPTER OR NO?<strong>  
>an:  
>hi guys heres a thing. probably the last extra chapter<br>this was really hard to write.  
>gay-boy sex in the first person. of the first time axel and roxas did it. in roxy's freshman year oh god<br>i hope you like it  
>please let me know! im nervous putting this up and i hope its not bad<p>

im trying to fill any plot holes in the final chapter of the actual story and trying to figure out if there should be smut in it or not.  
>lmk what you guys want and also if there are still unanswered questions!<p>

thank you so much for reading this far youre all lovely. please review and let me know what you think so far! thank you again!

**Manami Nightray**:ahh thank you! im thinking of writing their entire first year of knowing each other for each of their POVs so i can show their relationship development? haha idk or not. apologies again that this still isnt a story chapter but its still good, yes?


	45. ChapterXL

The doorbell rang and it was a sound Axel almost didn't recognize. He was so used to teenagers just pounding away at the wooden door. The doorbell was something he hadn't heard in a long time. The man stood from Roxas's bed, where he had been sitting and thinking since the boy left, and went to the door. He wasn't expecting Roxas back so soon so he checked the peephole just in case. Marluxia's back was facing the door and Axel wondered what he could possibly need at this hour.

Axel opened the door and Marluxia turned. He held a sleeping Roxas in his arms, bridal style, "Hey."

"Hey," Axel replied slow and almost cautious, eyeing the blonde.

"He fell asleep on the way back from the airport."

"Oh."

Marluxia raised a brow, "So you gonna take him?"

"No. He's using Reno's old room. You can just put him on the bed."

"Right," the pink-haired man walked into the house. "He was crying for," Marluxia paused as if in thought, "pretty much the entire time I've seen him. And I doubt he's _that_ upset about Naminé leaving. You gonna tell me what happened?"

Axel didn't respond. He followed Marluxia into Roxas's room silently.

"Ah. So you figured it out too?"

"You knew?! You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"Shut up, Ax. You're going to wake him up. The last thing I want is for him to start crying again," Marluxia placed Roxas on his bed and turned to face Axel. "I only just found out now. I was curious as to who was hooking him up so when you left I did some calling around. I heard he was with a bunch of my old friends and there's no way they all just _happened _to bump into each other. So I asked them if they were with him and they said they were. Then when I asked if he remembered them they thought I was going crazy, so obviously he didn't fake forgetting them so he could get a good fix."

Axel didn't say anything.

"I can understand that you would be mad, but when you _really_ think about it… isn't this what you wanted? For him to remember you?"

"Well _yeah_, but I didn't want it to be because he was _lying _to me!"

Marluxia sat at the edge of Roxas's bed and turned his attention back to the blonde, "I can get why your mad, but what's the point? Would you really rather be mad and argue and be stuck in the same rut with him as always?"

"Mar, are you not getting the point that he pretended to now know who any of us were?"  
>"Well it's a low blow even for him, but I think its better that he pretended not to know us for a little while than permanently forgetting everything for real and forever." The man wiped tears from the boy's lashes with his thumb, "He pulled a shitty move, but in retrospect this is a lot better than the condition we thought he was really in."<p>

Axel shook his head, "I don't get why you're trying to defend what he did? It's got to be the lowest, most selfish thing anyone has ever done."

The pink-haired man shot a quick glare at Axel then his features softened again, "Can you look me in the eye and tell me you would rather his amnesia have been real?"

"That's not the point. He never should have pretended t-"  
>Marluxia's stare hardened, "That isn't what I'm asking, Axel. Look me in the eye and tell me you would rather Roxas had actually forgotten you than pretended to. Tell me you would rather have everything you've been through with this boy forgotten."<p>

"I-" Axel looked away, "that's not what I- I mean I… it's just that-"

"That's what I thought. You know Ax, you don't have to admit it to me or even to him, but accept the fact that you're actually glad. Somewhere in that head of yours, you're glad that he lied and you're relieved that maybe you guys still have a chance." Marluxia stood, "Anyway I didn't come here to tell you what to do, though I sure hope you can make the right decision on your own." He walked passed the other man and headed for the door. He stooped in the doorway and spoke over his shoulder, "But Axel... keep in mind that you may be my friend, but if you hurt that kid I'm going to have to hurt you."

-  
>an: heres a real chapter finally!  
>and unlike what i said before its not the final one!<br>its the one right before the final one!  
>nothing happens!<br>the last chapter was getting waaaaaaaaaaaaay too long so i broke this bit off plus im taking too long with it i dont want to keep you guys hanging too much

thanks for sticking around with me i hope you like the ending  
>please review<p>

**Manami Nightray**: thanks! ill probably do that or one year in one of their POV and another year in the others? idk but there will definitely still be some extra chapters after the last one. although i still havent made a solid decision on a sequel or not... and thanks! im glad you enjoyed it c; im trying to write in the sex scene without it seeming like thats all its about (since its a bit of an emotional chapter maybe?) thanks for you support!

**Insert-somthing-creative-here**: thank you so much for reading!i hope you like it so far and i hope you stick around for the end!

**MeekoMyachi**: yey! im glad you got it back! also thank you very much for that. sometimes i try too hard to write what i think people want and it ends up being not what i want it to be. haha and thanks again! i always worry if its good or not so its great to hear you like it! c; thank you so much for all you kind words and your constant love and support!


End file.
